Childhood All Over Again
by AlexMcFly
Summary: Sequel to Just A Game... The twins growing up with their amazing parents but what is it like growing up with parents as famous musicians? They'll just have to find out themselves!
1. Hope or Hopeless?

Prologue - Hope or Hopeless?

Hope POV

Things must look completely different to me than everyone else in the world. The only people who probably know how I feel are other kids out there with parents who everyone knows, but I'm just Hope Daniel Poynter and I'm the son of a famous pop star... And maybe everyone expects me to be like him, amazing and inspirational but just not them, my dads have always taught me that I should always be myself, even if it's not what everyone wants me to be.

I love my family to bits, they made me who I am and are going to be a part of who I turn out to be but I don't know what I want to be or do with my life... Alex has got all these plans and ideas! I'm just the small blonde shy kid that can't talk to new people without making himself look stupid. My dad, Dougie I mean, yeah, I have two dads! Said that I get it from him but everyone thinks I'm cute, but who am I? School starts soon but am I ready? I want to be, I know that Alex is... At least he's someone I can look up to and he'll help when I need it...I hope...


	2. Another Year Over

Chapter 1 – Another year over...

Danny POV

Life with Dougie and the twins has been amazing! I mean perfect! He's everything I've ever wanted... Yeah, we had a bumpy beginning but no relationship can be completely perfect and the twins are my world, just like Dougie had been. They've made my world even bigger than before. It feels like only the four of us matter, maybe Tom and Harry as well…

Dougie and I packed all the stuff into the car to go and meet Tom and Harry at their house just a few minutes away. We were off to the studio to start recording our 6th album and I couldn't wait! The fans loved the new music that we played at the gigs, giving them a small taste of a few of the songs.

"You sure we have everything? I don't want to get there and realise something's still here" Dougie moaned. "It'll be fine, come on, we're gonna be late" I said, slinging my arm around him and pulling him towards the car, placing a kiss on the top of his head. Once we got in the car I turned on the engine. "DANNY! We left them inside the house!" he panicked, jumping out the car, re-opening the front door again. I got out the car smiling to myself. "Sorry guys, Dougie was too busy worrying over the stuff" I teased. "I thought they were already in the car" he said while picking up Hope. "Oh well, we've got them now, isn't that right little guy?" I smiled at the little curly haired boy in my arms who just giggled cutely in response.

"Let's go now! We're definitely going to be late" I said while putting Alex in his baby seat, tapping his nose before getting into my seat and starting up the car again. We arrived at the Fletcher-Judd household and knocked on the front door but heard shouting and stuff smashing. "Dan? You got you got your spare key?" Dougie whispered and I nodded while pulling it out. We slowly let ourselves into the apartment while avoiding detection. "Harry, you obviously don't love me! Danny and Dougie have children and you're saying you don't want any!" I heard Tom shout but I could tell he was crying. "Fuck, Tom, I love you more than anything! I'm just not ready for this yet! Why does this only have to be about what you want?" I heard Harry shout back... Ouch! "This is more than what I want! I want you to want it to but maybe you never will... Or you just don't want something that'll commit you to us…" Tom said quietly and silence rung through the apartment. "Tom, I love you! Please don't let this be what breaks us up, if it's what you really want and it'll make you happy, we can do it" Harry said more softly. "You mean it? And you want to? I don't want you to not want to have this kid" he said. "Yeah, it can only make us stronger and I want to prove that I love you Tom, I'll never leave you whether we have kids or not, we will always be together".

"I love you Harry".

"I love you too Tom".

We opened the door again and shut it more loudly to alert them that we had arrived. "We know you were already here" Tom chuckled lightly, wiping the wetness off his face. "Sorry, we didn't mean to listen in" I said. "You brought my favourite little guys along so you're forgiven" he smiled while lifting Hope out of his baby carrier and holding him up above him, making him giggle. "We've got to get to the studio guys, we're already late" Dougie said, interrupting our calm moment. "Oh yeah, let's get going then, Fletch will kill us!" Tom said. We went to our separate cars and drove to the studio. "Oh so you finally decided to turn up!" Fletch sighed. "Sorry, it's my fault, me and Harry had a little argument" Tom said. "Okay, forget it, let's just get some songs recorded" he smiled.

Tom POV

We took it in turns to look after Hope and Alex, switching for our turns in the booth but I was growing really attached to Dougie and Danny's kids. They were so cute and it just made me want my own even more. I'm so happy that Harry said yes but I hope we wasn't only doing it to make me happy. "Your turn Tom! Quit hogging him, he's mine!" Dougie joked and I smiled while passing Hope over to him.

We finished up at studio a couple of hours later and I was exhausted. I walked over to Harry and hugged him. "I'm sorry for starting the argument earlier. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for" I apologized. "It's okay Tom, I'd never stay angry at you, I love you and I've been thinking properly about the baby thing and I really want to now! Danny and Dougie seem so happy and I really want that for us too" he smiled down at me then kissed me. I leaned into him more, kissing him back. "I love you Tommy" he grinned happily at me. "I love you too Hazza".


	3. And We're Still Together

_Chapter 2 - ...And We're Still Together_

_-Tom POV-_

I woke up earlier than normal. Today was the day, Harry and I were going to the clinic that Danny and Dougie had went to only a year ago. It seems like only yesterday that they came to mine and Harry's with Hope and Alex. I think it was from that day that I seriously started considering wanting children but was it right for us to have children? Could we be the parents that our child could need, we might have the money but we might not be good enough.

I pulled myself out of bed and went for a run to help me think more clearer. I just ran for ages, I don't know how long but when I stopped I fell to my knees, panting for air. When I looked up, Harry was there smiling at me. He handed me a water bottle and smiled at me. "Thanks" I panted. "No problem, you okay?" he asked, looking a bit worried. "Yeah, but Harry, I have a question…" I said my voice going a bit quieter. "Yeah? You can ask me anything, shoot" he said and I nodded. "Will I or we be good enough to have a child, Danny and Dougie are just naturals and I'm not sure if I'll be, is it right for us?"I said, not liking the idea that we weren't. "Tom, you'll always be good enough, anyone who says you aren't is obviously blind, and you're the perfect role model" he smiled then kissed me softly which made me smile back into the kiss.

We arrived in Southend and I had to stand outside for a few seconds, the idea finally unnerving me completely. "You sure you want to do this Tom? We can always do it later" Harry said supportively. "Yeah, I'm ready"I said, trying to make myself believe it completely. I am ready. "Hi, Mr Fletcher, Mr Judd" the receptionist nodded formally. I went to speak but my voice stopped for a second. "Yeah, we made an appointment" Harry spoke up for me and I smiled at him gratefully. We walked along the corridors and when we reached the door I grabbed Harry's hand tightly, he leaned over and kissed me quickly before squeezing my hand and the door opening. "So you two want a child?" the woman said and we both nodded eagerly. I was nervous but really excited at the same time, I just wanted my own special little angel, like Harry but something we shared. 5 minutes later we were standing in closet looking room. "So…you wanna start?" Harry winked, making me giggle a little. I pulled off my shirt and attached my lips to his, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body closer to his and I got lost in his scent, the beautiful mix of his aftershave and just him.

Dougie POV

We arrived back home and I was worried for Tom and Harry. What if this ruins them, me and Harry haven't always seen eye to eye but still I hope things work out for them. "They'll be fine Dougs, stop worrying about them" Danny smiled at me. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I giggled a bit. "Because… I love you so much and I have to know what you're thinking to give you what you need!" he grinned then kissed me. "Guess what I'm thinking now!" I winked at him. "Oh Dougs, you're so dirty!" he laughed and started to push me up the stairs. I kissed him when we reached the top as we approached the bedroom. I tugged at Danny's shirt and he grinned at me, taking it off. Just then Hope started crying downstairs and Danny just laughed and pulled his shirt back on. "Duty calls, Captain Dougwash is on his way!" I cheered and ran back down the stairs towards the crying. "You did that on purpose" I giggled at the little blonde in my arms and he stopped crying, reaching up to playing with my hair. A flash caught the corner of my eye. "Cutest picture ever, I'm gonna blog it" Danny smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled brightly at him, he really was entertaining just to watch, I'm talking about both Danny and Hope.

The next day I couldn't hold back any longer, I took out my mobile and rung Tom. "Hey Dougs" Tom's voice came through my phone."Hey, how'd it go?" I asked nervously. "It was fun" he chuckled and I shivered. "Thanks Tom, I really needed to know that and now I'm just going to throw up" I joked. "Well, I hope this all goes well. I think what you and Dan have is really cute and I want something just like it, have someone rely on me for a change" he said. "Tom! The whole band's always relied on you! You were a big part of the reason we're still around today, everyone needs you" I said. "Thanks mate, you're great too! Can we come round later and hang out?" he asked. "Yeah, come round, I'm sure the twins will be happy to see you" I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Great, see you in five" he said then hung up.

The night was great, Tom and Harry stayed for ages and it reached 11:59 and I knew what was going to happen in one minute. It was mine and Danny's 1st ever wedding anniversary. The twins' birthday was going to be next week as well. "Okay, see you guys then, happy anniversary" Tom whispered in my ear making me laugh. "Bye guys" I said then shut the front door, turning around to Danny playing with Alex. "You know what the date is?" I grinned at Danny. "Yeah, why?" he asked and my grin dropped into a frown. Danny stood up and walked past me, kissing me on the cheek then laughed loudly. "You thought I forgot" he laughed. "Happy anniversary Dougs, one year already, it's flying but I still love you like the it was the first day. Our wedding has got to have been the best day of my life, I won't ever forget it Dougs" he smiled and I felt a warm bubbly feeling inside me. "I love you Danny Jones" I said then hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Dougie Poynter".


	4. One Big Happy Family

_Chapter 3_

_9 months later…_

_-Dougie POV-_

Nine months later and it was Tom's turn to go crazy over the child that was to be born that day. lucy had been in labour for a few hours now and Harry was in there with her. Tom on the other hand had to leave because the second he saw beneath the sheets, he nearly fainted. I was laughing hysterically until Danny nudged me to stop because this wasn't the right time or place to be messing around. Well, anyway, here's me and Danny just sitting in the waiting room and trying our best to comfort Tom, he looked like he was going to wear the floor away! "Tom! Sit down, you're driving me nuts and I'm not the one that's going to be a father in a few hours!" Danny finally snapped next to me, it made me giggle a little but I just stood up and slung my arm around Tom, bringing him down towards a seat next to us. "Sorry Dan, I'm just really really nervous!" he said. "We can tell" I said and he nodded before starting to tap his feet and Danny looked at me mortified, like he was going to explode. "If that baby isn't born soon, he or she'll only have one dad!" he said. "Okay Dan, calm down. Why don't you go and check on Alex and Hope in the crèche?" I whispered in his ear and he nodded and left. "Sorry about him" I giggled. "No problem, I'm a bit of a pain when I'm nervous" he half-smiled at me.

We sat there for another half hour before his name was called from the delivery room and at that second he shot up from his seat and out of my sight. I chuckled and followed him. "Congratulations, Mr Judd, Mr Fletcher, it's a boy" the doctor smiled brightly, handing the baby to Tom who looked like he was going to cry. Scratch that, tears began to pour down his face as he smiled happily at the little giggling baby. "He's perfect Haz" he sniffed. "I know Tommy, I know. And he's all ours" Harry said, wrapping his arm around Tom and pulling him closer.

Tom POV

"Do you have a name?" the nurse smiled gently at me and that made me realise what I must have looked like. I passed him to the nurse and wiped my face with my sleeves. I looked up at Harry and he nodded to confirm the name we had picked earlier. "Liam Thomas Christopher Judd" I smiled proudly. "Okay, we just need to check if there are any problems and then you can leave" the nurse smiled back, leaving to go and register the name. I smiled brightly at Harry and hugged him tightly. "Someone's happy" he chuckled. "Extremely" I said then pulled away when the nurse had returned.

We all went out to our cars, waving off to each other as we headed back to mine and Harry's house to introduce Alex and Hope to Liam. Hopefully they'll grow up together and be the best of friends! We arrived home safe and sound and I was happy, really happy. I couldn't get it into my head, this was really happening, I had a child with the one and only man I will ever love. Harry carried him through to the front room and sat on the sofa. "I think he likes you" I smiled and at that second he started crying. "Where's the manual?" Harry laughed then started making soothing sounds to help calm him down. I walked into the kitchen and made some warm milk formula and brought it back. "He's probably just hungry" I smiled and handed him the bottle. Liam stopped crying instantly, taking the bottle into his mouth while holding Harry's little finger with his other hand.

Danny POV

"Da-da" I heard in the back of the car as we arrived outside Tom and Harry's house. I spun round excited. "What did you say?" I grinned. "Da-da" he repeated again and I took him out of his seat and cuddled him. "Someone's growing up into a big boy!" I beamed down at him and he smiled back at me. I loved Alex to bits, every time I looked at him, it reminded me of myself when I was younger, the pictures my mum had of me… "Dougs, we haven't told our parents any of this... they know we're married but we've been so wrapped up in it, we haven't told them about the kids" I said shocked at myself. "We'll go tomorrow and surprise them" Dougie said reassuringly. I nodded and opened the car door. Dougie followed with Hope in his arms, even though they were two and could walk on their own. We loved babying them. "You going to say anything?" Dougie grinned at Hope, poking him in the stomach and making him laugh but he didn't say anything. "Guess he's the genius then…" he laughed.

We rung the doorbell and Tom answered it almost instantly, the smile on his face nearly blinding me. "Hey guys come in, they have to meet!" he grinned even wider if that was even possible. We put down the twins and they instantly walked towards the little baby in Harry's arms and looked at him curiously making Dougie giggle beside me. I pulled him close and he rested his head on my shoulder.

The next day Dougs and I headed out just as planned, and the smile on their faces when they saw us. "Where have you been hiding? It's been ages!" my mum smiled at me then pulled me into a tight hug. "Sorry, we've been really busy, and we're about to show you what with" I smiled. "What is it?"she asked, the smile on her face growing with excitement. I offered out my hand to her and she took it, I covered her eyes and brought her over to the car then took my hands away and she screamed out happily. "Danny! They're so cute! But how? Can I hold him?" she said, not waiting for my reply, opening the car door and picking Alex out of his seat, holding him up above her and making him laugh. "What's their names? I'm calling Vicky to come down, she'll love this!" she said, taking Hope out and holding him in her other arm.

We stayed for a couple of hours after having dinner with them and mum was overjoyed that she now had grandchildren as well. "Come back soon! Or I'll be coming down there, they're so cute! Bye sweetheart!" my mum waved and Vicky joined her.


	5. Not So Hopeful

**_Note; I hope you guys don't mind the time jumps because there isn't much story to put in at those points and there's only so much you can write about 2 year olds haha! Enjoy :)_**

_Chapter 4_

_-Danny POV-_

And our parents kept to their word, visiting every few weeks, sometimes months but I loved our family. They were perfect, everything was perfect, and we were completely settled. Even though we had our hands full, we somehow managed to keep McFly well and truly alive, the fans adored our children, it amused me to read the tweets that I got about them all the time.

_5 years later, 21st July… The day before the twins' birthday_

_-Hope POV-_

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked quickly a few times, trying to get used to the light in our room then I stretched and yawned quietly, looking around the room and my gaze falling on my sleeping brother. He was the better one out of us, I could tell, he was so much more confident than I was and he's better than me at everything we do. I just want to prove myself but I don't know how I'm only 6… I climbed out of bed and wandered around the house in search of something to do to distract me.

I opened the music room and looked inside for my Dads but it was empty but as I turned around to leave I was swept into the air by a pair of arms which was accompanied by the sound of low growling and a pirate accent making me laugh. "What would ye be doing in there?" Dougie eyed me suspiciously but smiling all the while. "Nothing! I was looking for you, I'm bored!" I moaned. "You just woke up!" he laughed and I pouted in reply. He rolled his eyes and swung me up onto his shoulders making me yelp. "Run around the house!" I shouted excitedly. "You got it, little dude" And we sped off, making me laugh even louder. Right now I felt carefree, like nothing would ever be wrong. "Dougs, don't drop him…" Danny said, appearing in front of us. Both of us looking at each other for a second then replying at the same time. "He won't!" I begged. "I won't!" and then laughed. Danny smiled and pressed his lips onto my other dad's before walking off towards the music room making me cringe. "Why do adults do that?" I whispered to him. "Well, it's something to say that we love each other" he smiled. "What's that?" I asked getting more curious. "I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand" he said, "I'm six! And seven tomorrow! That's a big number!" I protested. "Not big enough, plus you're small" he laughed and then ran down the stairs with me still on his shoulders.

We had to take a break eventually because he got tired and I got hungry. "Dad?" I asked, as I picked up my piece of buttered toast. "Yeah" he replied, moving a bit of hair out of my face. "Who's your favourite?" I asked innocently, it's not that I didn't feel loved, it's that I felt that Alex was more wanted than me. "I love you both equally, but here's a secret…" he said going into whispering and making me move closer to hear him. "I love you a little more" he smiled. "Thanks dad" I smiled. "What's up with the strong questions? Are we ignoring you?" he asked and I couldn't really tell properly but I didn't want him to think he did something wrong. "No! I have the best Dads in the world" I said, standing up on my seat with my arms spread out. "Good for you" he smiled and lifted me up again.

_-Dougie POV-_

Was Hope unhappy? Why did he need to know who was his favourite? Was it because he thought we didn't want him and that we loved Alex a lot more? Once I started worrying it was hard to stop, even Hope being really cute while declaring that he had the best parents didn't stop me. "I'm just going to have a word with Dan, be back in a sec" I smiled at Hope then turned on the TV to the cartoons which should keep him happy for a while. "Dan, do you think I'm favouritising the twins?" I asked, sitting down next to him in the music room. He stopped playing and looked up at me. "Dougs, you are the best thing that's probably happened to them, don't even think of doubting yourself because you are the best father and husband anyone could ever ask for!" he said confidently. "It's just Hope asked me who was his favourite, he might feel that I don't love him" I said, still unsure. "Well, spend some father-son time with him, share something that you love with him" he said and I smiled. An idea popping straight into my head. "Since when were you Mr I have all the good ideas?" I grinned then kissed him and ran out the music room. "I'll take that as a thank you!" he shouted after me.

I ran into the basement, looking around for the treasured items that I hadn't used in ages. Not since I was an even younger teenager. I spent a few minutes rummaging around before I found them; two customized skateboards. I picked them up and ran back up to the living room to see Hope staring in astonishment at The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. "Hope, I have something to show you" I smiled at him. "What is it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. I waited a few minutes for the cartoon to finish then turned it off. "Skateboards, it's something I used to do when I was younger, I know you'll love it, so… I'm going to teach you!" I smiled then took him out into the back garden.

We spent hours outside together. Alex and Danny stopping by every now and again to look at us then getting bored and going back inside, but eventually Hope was skating on his own, only rolling around but he was doing it! "Well done son! I knew you could do it!" I shouted happily. The look on Hope's face was adorable, he looked truly confident for those few minutes. I took out my phone and took a picture and smiled happily at it. "Break time, so do you like it?" I asked him. "No… I love it, thanks Dad!" he smiled then hugged me. I ruffled his soft blonde hair and we went inside. "See, you're amazing" Danny smiled supportively at me and kissed me quickly but I wasn't having any of it, pulling him back in for a more passionate kiss. "I love you Dan" I smiled contently. "I love you too Dougs" he grinned back cheekily.

Later on me and Danny dropped Alex and Hope off at Tom and Harry's because we had to go and prepare the house, and buy presents for tomorrow. We wanted to make it a big party, well, Danny did and I wanted to make him happy so I went along with it. I always hated it when my mum threw me birthday parties, I always got really nervous when it was time to blow out the candles on the cake.

_-Hope POV-_

"Why are we staying at Uncle Tom and Harry's?" Alex asked. I was going to myself but I was slightly worried, was something wrong? "Nothing, we just thought you'd want to stay for the night" Dougie replied as Danny drove. I looked at Alex and he just smiled at me. I felt the worry quickly go away but I felt like something bad was going to happen.

We arrived at Uncle Tom and Harry's and I was right, because a few minutes after we went inside, our dads went to leave. "Where are you going?" I shouted out and ran after them. Dougie leaned down and picked me up. "We aren't going anywhere! We just need to sort something out, you'll see us tomorrow because you'll be in bed when we get back, I promise" he smiled at me then put me down. "Now you two behave for us please" Danny winked at me and Alex who was nodding quickly. The door shut and instantly I felt like crying. I've never been without my Dad's for too long let alone not in the same house, I felt so far away from them. Just as a tear started to trickle down my face I felt someone wipe it away. "We'll be fine, don't worry, you'll see" Alex smiled at me, he was a bit taller than me, not by much but it made me think of him as an older brother. He pulled me into a hug and we walked back into the living room together, I didn't want Alex to leave me as well, hopefully they'll be back soon, I miss them.


	6. I Can Do This

_**Note; This add is short but you'll see why :P Enjoy guys! Thanks for the reviews :)**_

Chapter 5

_Dougie POV_

Dan and I had been driving for a couple of minutes in silence before I spoke up. "Hope looked like he was going to cry! Should I have just left him like that? I shouldn't be doing this! I'm such a terrible Dad! Can we go back?" I cried out and broke the silence. I heard no reply but quickly the car stopped. "You aren't a terrible Dad Dougs, just think why we're leaving them, it is for a good reason, you just want them to have one of the greatest days of their lives, ones that they'll remember, just like you do every year" he smiled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled into it, feeling a bit better about myself but I still wasn't happy enough, we hadn't left them like this before and I didn't like it one bit, anything could happen! "It's just father's instinct, they'll be fine, the quicker we plan this, the sooner we'll see them again!" he smiled supportively and pulled me out the car.

_Tom POV_

I was worried about the twins, they weren't settling well and to be honest I think they were terrified that their parents weren't coming back but they were kids, they just didn't understand. "Hope, Alex, I know that you're worried about your parents but they'll be back, I promise, just watch TV and relax, they'll be back before you know it!" I reassured and Alex nodded but Hope was somewhere else, not even listening to a word I had said. I sighed and turned on the TV. "I'm going to bake some cookies" I said with a bit of enthusiasm but only Liam clapped from the sofa next to Harry, I smiled and went into the kitchen to start cooking my best cookies to cheer everyone up.

I sung cheerily to myself as I took the cookies out the oven, falling in love with the smell like I always did. Food has always been my weakness, but oh well, everyone loves their food! I opened the window and put them nearby to let them cool, I walked into the front room and yelped out. Harry jumped out of his sleep and looked at me. "What's wrong Tommy?" he asked. "Count the kids!" I said, raising my voice a bit with my panic. "TWO! Where's Hope?!" he said joining me in my panic.

I searched the whole house while Harry ran outside, looking everywhere close to the house. We soon gave up and decided to go out in the car, it would be getting dark soon! Danny and Dougie will never forgive me if something happens, why am I so stupid and careless? "Tom, we'll find him don't worry, it's all my fault this happened" Harry said, stroking my back gently and soothingly. "Mo, I should've just stayed and kept an eye on the kids, like we were meant to do together" I said quietly. "We can both take the blame then but we'll find him anyway and we won't make any more mistakes" he said determined.

_Earlier…_

_Hope POV_

I sat there really worried. Alex didn't even looked fazed by the fact that our parents were gone and to say I was devastated would be an understatement. I knew I had to do something, it's like Toy Story, nothing would get done unless the toys did something about anything. I looked around at everyone in the room, all busy and care-free. Uncle Harry had fell asleep and Liam and Alex were watching cartoons. I slowly stood up and made my way towards the door, I didn't know what I was doing but I knew it weren't a question of can or can't, I needed to find my parents. What if something was wrong? I slid out the door quietly and into the front garden. The sun was only starting to set, I could be back by dark!


	7. Trouble In Paradise

_**Note; The first drama has already happened and I'm really happy with the responses I'm getting, thanks guys, you're all awesome! :D As always, Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

_-Dougie POV-_

I rushed Danny to have everything done quicker. Both of us were running round the house and putting all the decorations up then wrapping up the presents quickly but still nicely. Soon enough everything looked perfect and I was happy. "Come on Dan, we need to go to town and buy all the party stuff!" I said while pushing the last present in the corner with the rest of them. "What do we need? I thought we had it all?" he asked. I looked around the room and then ran into the kitchen, checking all the cupboards and the fridge. "We don't have much party food or drink" I said and he chuckled, pecking me on the lips and pulling me out to the car.

We drove down our road quickly and I was staring out the window carelessly then let out a scream as I swore I saw Hope as we passed. Danny yelped as well and stopped the car. "What's wrong?" he asked, shocked by my sudden scream. "It was Hope!" I said while jumping out the car and running back to where I saw him. I spotted him quickly but some other kids were talking to him. "Hey!" I shouted and the kids all looked at me in shock then ran away, giving me the chance to get to Hope. I approached him to see that he was now crying. I wasn't surprised, he's six and it's getting dark and some tall kids could have done anything to him. I picked him up and gave him my brightest smile hoping it would help calm him down. "Come on, they're gone now, it's Daddy" I said softly, bouncing him up and down gently. He took a while to calm down but I brought him back to the car and Danny was staring incredulously. "How the hell did he get out here?" he asked and I gave him a stare for his language in front of Hope. "Sorry" he said and I continued. "I don't know but I'm having words with Tom and Harry!" I said quickly, sitting at the back with Hope on the way to town.

We quickly rushed around town picking up all the stuff we needed and I bought Hope a small bag of sweets to cheer him up. "I didn't want you to leave" he said as we got back into the car and my heart sunk a little. I knew I shouldn't have left him. "I know, it's not your fault and we aren't angry" I said, rubbing his back.

_-Danny POV-_

I was angrier than I let on. How could Tom and Harry both have missed Hope getting out of the house?! It was beyond insane and anything could've happened to him. We put the groceries away in our house and I pulled out my phone and texted Tom; **We're going to have to talk when me and Dougs get back! **I put my phone back in my pocket and went back to the car.

The drive towards Tom and Harry's house was tense and silent. Dougie could most probably start to sense my anger now but he seemed to be very calm. "Dan, we can't be too harsh until we know the whole story" he said, noticing that I had been looking at him. I didn't answer, just stopped the car and got out, locking it after Dougie and Hope were out as well. We walked up the path and I rung the doorbell, the door opening only minutes later.

I knew that Dougie wouldn't be happy but as soon as the door was open I shoved Harry back who nearly toppled but regained his balance and glared at me. "You couldn't just look after two six year olds for a couple of hours?" I spat out angrily, meeting his glare with my own. "It's not like we meant to!" he said. "Well, it's just stupid, anything could have happened to Hope!" I said and before I knew it I was throwing my fist at Harry's face who winced and managed to punch me back. It broke out quick and we were in a full-blown fight, punches being thrown everywhere.

_-Dougie POV-_

I didn't know what to do, everything happened so quickly but all I could do was cover Hope's eyes before he saw any of it. "Dan, please stop…" I said quietly, my breathing starting to become uneven but neither of the two on the floor could hear me. I swallowed deeply. "TOM!" I shouted and then focused my attention back on breathing. A few seconds later Tom came down the stairs and pushed the two apart. "What the hell Harry?" he said, raising his voice as well. "He started it!" he said angrily. I pulled Danny back towards me and into a hug, sandwiching Hope between us but he didn't seem to mind. "Calm down, Hope shouldn't see this, we should talk to them" I said. "Sorry"

We all went into the front room and sat down on the sofas. Alex, Liam and Hope were sitting in the corner of the room playing with their toys with the TV on as well. I was the first one to break the unsettling silence. "so what actually happened?" I asked, looking over at the trio in the corner. "Well, Harry was sitting…" and he told us the whole story. I could really understand but I could feel a bit of my trust in them slip a little. "We're really sorry we let you down, It won't happen again, please don't hate us" Tom finished and Danny was nodding. "Sorry I went for you Harry" he said. "It's okay, I'm sorry as well" he said and I was happy that we had all sorted this out like adults. "Glad that's all sorted then; I hope we can try to forget this happened" Tom said and I nodded then looked to Danny who noticed and nodded as well. "Thanks guys, wanna stay round today so you can surprise them tomorrow? But no, you know, we don't want to be hearing any of it" Tom smiled. "We'll be as quiet as possible" Danny laughed, pulling me into him and I rested my face against his chest, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

After saying our goodnights, we all went to our rooms. We kept Hope and Alex in our bed with us, I didn't want to let them out of my sight for a while. "We'll try not to leave you again but promise you won't do something like that again, you scared me half to death" I whispered to Hope. "I promise Dad, I'm sorry" he whispered back and I pulled him closer. "It's okay, I love you, now get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow" I smiled, kissing his blonde hair softly and closing my eyes to sleep as well.


	8. Not so Happy Birthday

_Chapter 7_

_Hope POV_

I woke up all warm and snuggled up between Alex and my dad. His arm was wrapped around me tightly which made me smile and wriggle closer towards him, him pulling me closer as well. "Happy Birthday" I heard him say and his chest vibrated as he spoke, tickling me and making me laugh as I tried to move away but failing. In response I started wiggling which made my other Dad fall off the bed and yelp out which also started waking Alex up. "Let's get up before they realise who did it" my Dad laughed and got out of bed so we went downstairs and looked for some food.

After half an hour the four of us were ready and my Dads stopped at a table. "What you doing?" I asked, trying to look up on the table but I was too small. "It's a note, but it's a secret what we wrote" my Dads smiled and left it on the kitchen counter before getting us into the car.

The rest of the day was kept secret from us. "It's obviously a birthday surprise" Alex said quietly as we walked back into our house but our eyes were covered instantly. "Why aren't we allowed to see downstairs?" I asked. "It's another surprise" Dougie said cheerfully. I could tell today was going to be fun. Our Dads got us ready and brought us downstairs, the doorbell going off and him running off to answer it.

_Dougie POV_

I opened the door and was greeted with an unexpected group hug. "We weren't expecting you till later!" I smiled happily at mine and Danny's families. "We thought we'd come and help set up" my mum said pulling me into another hug and I laughed. "Me and Dan sorted everything yesterday" I said then a short silence. "Okay then, can we come in?" she asked and I nodded, opening the door wider for everyone to come in. "Did you know that our parents were coming earlier to set up?" I asked. "Yeah, but I told them not to worry" he said. "Well, we could've just relaxed yesterday and not left the kids" I said. "Dougs, I didn't really know any of that would happen did I?" he said. "Well, I didn't wanna leave them but you said" I said. "Can we not do this today" he replied simply and left the room to go and sort out something in the kitchen. "Are you angry with Dad?" Hope asked and I smiled. "I'm not angry, just a tiny bit peeved" I chuckled, "What does that mean?" he asked and I just shrugged to avoid answering it.

_Alex POV_

Eventually other parts of our family turned up but the only other kid being at our party was Liam but Hope and I hardly even got a second alone without an adult coming over to us and fussing over us in some way. "Time to open the presents" Danny smiled at me. I nodded excitedly and ran over to the pile of presents. Hope and I opened them together one by one revealing tons of new toys but separately Hope got some stickers for his skateboard and I got a football.

Time passed slowly after that and Hope was getting tired. He was starting to yawn which was also setting me off. Our dads kept glancing over at us to check on us but I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

_Dougie POV_

It was a great day and everything went well but to be honest, they looked fed up and a little tired. "Dan, I think they're getting tired now, they keep yawning" I said. "Ok, so?" he asked and I just stared at him. "So, the guests need to leave soon, it's their birthday not a normal party" I said and he nodded. "Fine, I think they're planning on leaving soon anyway" he said and sure enough it was starting to get dark out and everyone said they're goodbyes.

I was exhausted after today but I quickly got the twins ready for bed and stripped off and jumped into mine and Danny's bed. "You okay Dougs? You seemed a bit on automatic today" Danny sighed, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and kissing my hair. "Yeah, just a bit tired" I said, moving away a bit to lie on my pillow. "What? Of us?!" Danny said shocked, jolting up in bed. "No! Literally tired" I giggled. "I'd never get tired of you silly!" I said and kissed him. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you" he smiled. "Night Dan, I love you" I said and closed my eyes, "Night Dougs, I love you more" he said and I felt myself drift off into a well deserved sleep.


	9. Taking Over

_**Note; I know its weird that in the kids' POV that they mention their dads names in their thoughts but I came across the problem of being able to tell which Dad they are thinking about "/ Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 8_

_About one year later…_

_Hope POV_

I blinked one eye open and shut it instantly. The curtain had a gap in it again and the light poured in. It took me a while to realise what day it was today but today was Christmas day! And I was really excited. We were spending it with Liam, Uncle Harry and Tom. Liam was a year and a bit younger than us but he was fun to play with. I jumped out of bed and rushed out of our bedroom and into our Dads' bedroom, trying my best to be quiet but stopped in my tracks when a thought hit me. I ran back into our room and grabbed Alex, pulling him straight out of bed and starting to giggle at his reaction. "Huh? What's going on?" he said confused and pulled his duvet off his bed on top of him. "It's Christmas!" I said excitedly and pulled it back off him. "You sound like uncle Tom!" he said and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Let's go wake them up, I thought it'd be more fun if you did it with me" I grinned evilly. "I like the way you think" he laughed. We both tiptoed back into their room again. Alex signalled; one, two, three and we both jumped onto their bed shouting out loud and waking them up. "It's Christmas!" we shouted. "It begins" Danny laughed and buried himself into the duvet. "Let's go then" Dougie said grabbing me and putting me on his shoulders. I always loved it when he did it. We all sat around the tree, our other dad joining us a couple minutes later. "You can only open the ones from me and Dan for now" Dougie said, tickling me slightly. "okay! Okay! Stop, it tickles!" I squealed. We ran up closer to the tree. The first one was a shared present for both of us, we both grabbed one side each and yanked at the same time, revealing two Vortex Nerf Guns, we opened our separate presents before getting out the guns. I got six shirts with funny brands and pictures on them and a new skateboard! "What did you get Al?" I smiled happily. "I got a few shirts, jeans and a premier league football" he grinned. He loved his football unlike me, I couldn't play even if my life depended on it.

We drove straight to our Uncles' straight after. "Why do we have to drive? They only live a couple of houses away?" I asked. "Because it's cold outside and I don't want you two getting ill" Dougie said. I rushed inside with my gun hidden behind my back. "Wanna get Liam?" Alex grinned and I nodded. I swear he could read my mind sometimes or it's the twin thing. "Merry Christmas! Liam's upstairs if you two want to play with him" said a very happy Uncle Tom. We ran upstairs army style doing drop rolls and hiding behind stuff. I pushed Liam's bedroom door open then hid again. "Hello?" I heard him call out and Alex signalled to stay put, I nodded. "Dad?" he shouted again but again no one replied. I heard his footsteps getting closer. "He's coming" I mouthed, he took a step out of his room then yelped and ran back in. Me and Alex gave chase, but regretted it, Liam held a full automatic and unleashed tons of bullets on us. "Argh!" I shouted, firing back, eventually we were all out of ammo. "Hi guys!" he grinned. "How you been dude?" I smiled back. "Here, there, Christmas is like a religion in this house!" he laughed. "So… What should we do?" Alex asked. "Err, we could go to war with our Dads?" he grinned. We all agreed and began loading our guns again.

We snuck back towards the stairs and looked down into the front room. All four of them were on the sofa in the living room just talking. "Why are adults so boring?" I whispered. "Dunno, well let's make them regret buying us these guns" Liam whispered back and I held back a laugh. We all ran down the stairs together and fired at them. Uncle Harry was the first to react who charged right at Liam and picked him up, spinning him around. "I surrender!" he shouted. "Looks like it's only us!" I said to Alex. "Would I want it any other way?" he replied, we charged at uncle Tom and shot at him while he tried his best to cover himself with a cushion. Next thing I knew I was upside down and I saw Alex in the same way next to me. "Give up?" I heard. "Never!" I laughed. "Death by tickling it is then" I heard our dads' say and just like that they were tickling my feet. "No fair! I can't do anything about it!" Was all I could shout before I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Okay we give in!" Alex shouted, the tickling stopped and we landed on the sofas.

In the end we all sat together for dinner. Me and Alex stuffed our faces quickly then left the table to watch cartoons, I loved spending time with Alex, most of the time we were inseparable and when we were apart, we would feel lost, well that's how I felt, I'm not really sure about Alex, I think he feels the same, well I hope he does! "Alex? Have you ever thought about how weird this family is?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he replied, looking at me a bit confused. "Well, we have two dads" I said. "Isn't that normal?" he asked. "Well, I've seen people at the park with their mums and dads, but we don't have a mum" I said. "Hmm, maybe some people don't have mums and some do, guess we just choose" he said. "Yeah, maybe" I said then turned on Finding Nemo which just made me think more. Nemo has a mum but she died, did our mum die? The part that scared me the most in this film was when he got lost, I'd hate to be on my own or taken away from Alex and my Dads. It always reminded me of last year when our Dads had left us to set up for our birthday but I ran out after them but got lost.


	10. We're Still Young

_Chapter 9_

_Alex POV_

"You shouldn't worry too much about this stuff, we're only kids" I said but the question also startedf growing in my head. "Yeah, I guess so, but some people might think we're weird, I'm not weird am I?" he asked. I could tell he needed some reassurance and even though I was only a couple of minutes older than him it was still my job as the older brother. "Nah! You're cool! And if people think we're weird, we don't need anyone else, you still got me" I smiled. "Yeah, you're right" he smiled and returned to watching the film. Hope could never finish a film, he's never seen the whole of one film yet. He always falls asleep, and really, I think it's cute. Finding Nemo went on and I did start thinking about what he said, but I'm pretty sure we're normal, everyone's meant to be unique and different. The film finished and Hope was as I expected asleep against my arm. "Sleep tight little bro" I smiled at him then closed my eyes to sleep as well.

I woke up in Liam's room on the blow-up mattress next to Hope which was actually very comfy. At the end of the Christmas holiday we were starting school and I was probably as terrified as Hope but I didn't show it. I just acted like my normal self, confident and cheerful. "What's on your mind?" a tired voice asked. "Huh? Oh, don't worry little Liam" I smirked. "I told you not to call me that, I'm not little" he whined. I rolled my eyes then sat up. "It's just school, I'm wondering what it'll be like, meeting lots of people all at once" I said, really intrigued by the thought. "Doesn't seem that good! I heard you have to write stuff and do work" he said. "Doesn't really sound like paradise" I laughed. "Nope, I'm happy being young, no school, just playing at home" he smiled. I sat up and started getting dressed. "What you doing?" Liam said copying me. "Going out to play football in the garden" I said as if it were obvious. "I'm not very good at football and it's cold outside" he said. "I can teach you if you want, my dad taught me tricks and stuff" I smiled. "Yeah! Please!" he said getting excited. I picked up the ball I got for Christmas and we went out. "So, first I'll show you keep ups" I said, balancing the ball on my foot then flicking my foot repetitively away towards the ball, making it bounce upwards at each hit. "Cool! How do you do it?" Liam said, this kid is so easily impressed. "Okay, simply put the ball on your foot, then knock the ball upwards and keeping the flicking the ball towards you with your foot, like I did" I explained, the same words dad used. He tried it and slipped completely knocking us both to the floor."Sorry" he said nervously on top of me. "No problem, I did the same thing except my dad caught me but he's bigger" I smiled at him. He picked himself up then offered me a hand which made me smile even wider and I took it and pulled myself up. "Thanks" I said. "I'm gonna keep practising that" he said. "Good, it took me a good while to learn that!" I said and went to sit down on the patio while I watched him.

"Hope's awake! I just need to go tell him that we're in the garden!" I said to Liam. "Cool, how do you do that? Like know when he's awake" he asked. "I dunno, it's just a feeling I get that tells me stuff, like we have a connection or something" I said then left him to practise. "Morning!" I smiled, "Morning, where'd you go?" he asked. "I went for a kick about and Liam joined me so I thought I'd teach him some tricks which he is now practising" I explained. "Cool, I'm going out front on my new board" he said, getting changed. "Want me to come? I wanna see how good you've gotten" I smiled. He doesn't like people watching him skate, he doesn't think he's that good. "If you want but don't laugh!" he warned. "I won't, I promise" I said, drawing a cross with my fingers. I followed him outside and sat on the side. To be honest he was amazing on a skateboard but he just doesn't believe it. He says the tricks he does are scruffy and rubbish but I wonder what would be an amazing trick for him. I knew better now not to compliment him but I couldn't help it. "That was cool! Do it again!" I shouted, he didn't moan at me for it, maybe I was helping? He jumped on his board and did a tilted 360 spin and flipped the board up and catching it. "I've had enough, let's get in, it's freezing" he said. I nodded and followed him in. "Where were you? I was outside waiting for you!" Liam whined. "Oh yeah, sorry, I went to watch Hope on his new skateboard" I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Eventually, it was time to go home, even though we'd probably be back for New Year but at least it wasn't like an hour's travel, we got in the car and drove home."Enjoy yourselves?" our dads asked. "It was fun!" I smiled. "Good good" my dad replied. I always liked his accent, it was funny but too bad I don't have it. I have a 'London' accent apparently but I don't notice an accent on myself. "Will I look like you when I'm older? You said I look like you when you were younger..." I asked. "I guess so, people will be drooling over you! Lucky eh?" he laughed, earning a whack on the head from my other dad. "Don't want your head to get too big do we?" he laughed. Eww! Why would I want someone to drool on me? We got home and I ran inside, throwing myself on the sofa then putting on Toy Story, a classic Disney! "Toy Story? Aren't you a bit old for that now?" Danny asked, smiling. "Uncle Tom said you can never be too old for cartoons especially Disney" I said back knowingly. "School in a couple of weeks!" My dads said together. "I remember my first day" Danny said. "Yeah, you came and sat next to me and we became good friends forever!" Dougie agreed. "I remember the first thing I said to you, I told you that I thought that the teacher had rabies" he laughed, maybe school will be good after all.

The next day we had to go to the studio with them and there were lots of people with flash cameras. "Look! It's the twins! Hope and Alex! Smile!" a woman shouted and it scared the hell out of me, but never the less I tried my best smile. "Aww! He's adorable!" she smiled. "Let's get inside" my dads said holding my hand and walked us in. Being famous seemed a bit scary but it must be cool when you get used to it!

_Hope POV_

I hid behind my dad as soon as soon as I heard the woman; she scared the hell out of me. "Can we go inside please?" I said with my best puppy eyes and looking up at my dad while pulling on his hand. "Alex, come on, let's get inside" he said holding his and my hand. Alex was smiling happily to himself. "What you smiling at?" I asked. "I was thinking about being famous and what it'd be like" he smiled. I nodded then carried on walking, we sat in an area and watched as they recorded their songs, then a person with weird clothes came in. "Hello, we're from the radio station, Magic, can you play one song for us?" he asked my parents. "A live radio performance?" they asked. "Yeah!" the man replied. "What should we play guys?" they asked us. "Hmm, Sorry's not good enough?" I guessed. I'd looked at a few of their albums but I didn't know what any of them sounded like. "Sounds good to me" they said and that was the end of that. "This is Sorry's Not Good Enough, with McFly!" the radio presenter said.

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good…

I can't stop, I can't stop loving you  
You're a dreamer and dreaming's what you do,  
I won't stop believing that this is the end, there must be another way  
Cause I couldn't handle the thought of you going away, whoa yeah.

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing  
What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love,  
So baby don't call this off because Sorry's not good enough

Don't stop, all those things you do  
I'm a believer and that's what gets you through,  
I can't fight this feeling that this is the end, We're in the thick of it, where will this ever end?  
Woah, woah

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing  
What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love  
So baby don't call this off because sorry's not good enough.

Oh, you said you'd never leave me,  
Be there to hold and please me  
Sorry's just not good enough for you, Everybody makes mistakes and that's just what we do.

Good, good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough  
Good, good, good enough. Good, good.  
Don't go changing, Don't go changing, Don't go changing,  
Don't go changing, Don't go changing, Don't go changing,  
Don't go changing, Don't go changing, Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough), Don't go changing (sorry's not good enough),  
Don't go changing.

Sorry's not good enough, why are we breaking up?  
Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing  
What was I thinking of? You said you're out of love,  
So baby don't call this off because Sorry's not good enough  
Sorry's not good enough. Sorry's not good enough!

Wow! They were good! I never paid enough attention to their playing but I think it was cool! I want to be like them when I grow up. "Thanks guys! That was amazing!" the man said then left. "Can we go now?" Alex said bouncing up and down. "Yeah, we're finished now anyway" Dougie said. We hurried back out the building past the flashing cameras and into the car. "That was cool!" I cheered. "Thanks!" they smiled at me. "Can I learn guitar when I'm older?" I asked. "Sure, we'll even teach you!" Dougie smiled happily.


	11. Song Writing

_Chapter 10_

_Hope POV_

We were going on a writing trip with everyone before we went back to school, that means maybe they can teach me some stuff! "You two packed?" Liam asked, walking into our room then giving an unimpressed look at what we were doing instead. "Nah! We always can do it the last second" I laughed. "My dads makes me do it straight away, so I'm prepared" he said proudly. "You two packed yet?" one of our dads asked through the door and Alex replied before me. "Have you?" he grinned cheekily. Danny always had a weak spot or him but I'm not really jealous because it's the same with Dougie for me. "No, I will soon though" he replied, then left us to it. "Haha! Your dad's soft" Liam laughed. "Only with Alex" I said. "Not true!" he grinned, even though I bet he knew very well or he just didn't notice. I resumed putting cool stickers on my board, most of them being Saint Kidd stickers; the brand my dad designed with some mates. I liked the stuff they designed so they normally let me try everything first, maybe I could model a kids range? Next thing I knew fingers were clicking in my face. "You there?" Alex laughed. "Yeah, just dreaming!" I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Dad said we have to start packing now! We're leaving in an hour" he said. I sighed and went over to my drawers, grabbing a heap of my clothes and stuffing them into the suitcase. "Done!" I grinned. "You won't get away with 'That!'" Alex said pointing at my heaped clothes. "Oh yeah? Watch this!" I grinned. "Dad!" I shouted and Dougie appeared. "I've finished packing" I said. "Looks like my suitcase so you're fine" he said ruffling my hair. I just giggled and hugged him. "Thanks Dad!" I said and he smiled at me. He left us alone and both Alex and Liam were gawping at me. I just laughed and went back to working on my board. "Dad!" Alex called, it's a wonder how they knew which one we were calling, but anyway Danny reappeared. "Can you help me with my suitcase, I'm not sure what I'm doing" he said, putting on a helpless voice. "Course, the trick is to fold stuff so you can fit more" he said grabbing some of Alex's stuff. I stuck my tongue out at Alex and Liam just sighed, "You two have got it good...".

_Alex POV_

The drive was terrible and I was going out my mind with boredom. I'm pretty sure Hope was too, sometimes I worry about myself, I shouldn't be able to tell what he's thinking all the time. "Want to play a game?" I said breaking the silence in the back of the car. "Let's play mini cooper spotting!" Hope grinned, he was always good at this game... I nodded then went straight to the window, a second later one passed and before I could even turn he had punched my arm. "Haha! Too slow" he taunted and I punched him back. "Look there was one!" I lied. "No there wasn't! You cheater!" he said, punching me back. "I'm not cheating, you are!" I said, I don't know what's wrong with me, the will to wind up my little brother was never ending. "Okay, I think that's enough of that game!" Danny cut in. Hope just huffed and turned away pouting. I felt bad instantly, I think it's a link thing, when he's angry or sad, I feel a bit of it, or it's just that I feel bad that I caused it, now he's going to be like this the rest of the day. "Sorry" I sighed. "Go away!" he said near shouting. "It's a bit hard seeming as we're in a car" I laughed, his pout turned into a smile for a second then it turned back. He won't be mad all day, he just smiled at what I said. "Just don't talk to me then" he said more calmly. "Fine" I said, turning away and watching the cars pass.

Eventually we came to a lake. "Look!" I shouted, everyone leapt feet then looked. "It's beautiful! All sparkly" I sighed happily. "Yeah...it sure is" Hope said, probably not even at me. We all got out the car and went inside the villa looking building by the lake. "Awesome!" I sighed, three stories tall I think, just like our house but this one looks different somehow. "It isn't that amazing Alex!" Hope said then went in. Oh well, he'll stop sulking eventually. I walked in the house after him. "Liam, can I trade rooms with you until Hope likes me again?" I asked. "What have you done now?" he smiled. "I sort of ruined his favourite car game" I said quietly. "Dude, why?" he asked. "Dunno, I just sort of cheated, I guess I didn't think" I sighed. "Oh well, I'll cheer him up" he smiled then I had an idea. I went into the kitchen. "Do we have any Oreos?" I asked. "Yeah, we got like a life-time supply" Dougie laughed. "Is this for Hope?" he said knowingly. "Yeah" I sighed. "Well, it's nice that your thinking of him" he said patting my back then giving me the pack. "Thanks" I said then ran upstairs, I knocked on the bedroom door. "Can I come in?" I asked. "If you must" he sighed. I walked in and offered him the Oreos. "Peace offering?" I asked and he sighed again then smiled. "I am sorry..." I said again. "I know, let's forget about it" he smiled then hugged me, I liked hugging him he was always so warm and cuddly.

We all sat in the giant house bored out of our minds. "Wanna play hide and seek? It's a massive house, it'll be fun!" I said. "Okay, who's searching?" Hope asked. "I will" I said and at that second him and Liam ran off. "We're gonna start on writing music now, try to keep it down" I heard our dads say from downstairs. "Yes Dad..." I called. I counted and then went looking. "Where are you little Liam?" I said loudly, trying to taunt him out. "That's not going to work!" he shouted. "It just did!" I said opening a cupboard and him falling out. "I don't like you!" he pouted and I smiled at him.

We went looking for Hope. "If I was a small blonde kid, where would I hide?" I asked myself. "Somewhere so obvious that people wouldn't look there?" Liam replied anyway. "Yeah, but where would that be?" I asked. "I dunno" he laughed, our bedroom! I ran in there, silence... "I guess he's not in here" I said then hid underneath the bed, and soon enough Hope dashed out from behind the curtains to find somewhere else. "Found you!" I shouted. "Catch me then!" he laughed grabbing his board then dashing off. I ran after him and he managed to flip the board and grind down the railing. Our dads would have killed us if they saw him do that! "Cool!" I said and he landed at the bottom. He taunted me and ran to hide again. "Did you find him?" Liam asked, coming out the bathroom. "Yeah but apparently we have to catch him as well now" I pouted. "How did he escape?" he asked. "His board, he grinded down the railing!" I said. "Gotta give it to him, that's pretty cool" he smiled. I ran down the stairs to look again, then went out in the back, near the lake. I walked out to the lake and there he was hiding in the water. The sneaky little...he lunged out the water and grabbed me, pulling me in. "Hey! I'm all wet!" I said. "Well, it is water" he laughed. "Oh well, I win" I said. "So did I!" he said continuing to laugh. We ran inside shivering from the cold wind that blew at us as we walked back to the house. "Why are you two wet?" Danny shouted, then hurrying over to us. "You'll catch your deaths if you aren't careful" Dougie said, putting his arms on my shoulders as I shook. "We fell in the lake, it was so scary" I lied and feigned shock, not wanting to drop Hope in it. "Oh don't worry then, go and grab a shower" Danny smiled at me. Hope mouthed a 'thank you' to me and I mouthed a 'no problem' back before going up to get changed. Liam was just laughing all the while. I'm glad we were entertaining someone…

After we got changed we came back downstairs and decided to just lay on our beds and talk. "So, what do you wanna do?" Liam asked and I just laughed. "You never run out of energy do you?" I asked. "Yeah, when it's bedtime" he said. "Let's just go down and watch a film" I smiled and we all nodded in agreement. "Who wants to bet Hope will fall asleep?" I teased and he punched my arm lightly. But soon enough into the film he did and Liam just smiled. "Wanna go and hide? He'll wake up in a second" I laughed and he nodded.


	12. School Bells

Chapter 11

Hope POV

I woke up in the living room in front of the TV alone and sighed in frustration that they'd just left me. I walked around the first floor looking for them but there was nothing so I ran up the stairs and started again. "Guys! Where are you?" I shouted.

Alex POV

Me and Liam ran up the stairs together and into a closet in my dads' bedroom. "Think we should've done that?" I asked after a while as I was starting to feel guilty for leaving him alone. "Yeah, he'll be fine, if he doesn't find us we'll go out and tell him anyway" he shrugged. "Guys! Where are you?" I heard in the room that we were in and getting closer to our closet. Laughing, I quickly jumped at Liam pushing him further into the closet. He looked up at me in disbelief. "What are you doing?" He asked as I was laid down on top of him but quickly we both just burst into laughter. I heard Hope approach the closet and soon enough the door swung open and he found us. "Idiots" he laughed. I rolled off of Liam and helped him up. "Sorry about that" I laughed. "No problem" he smiled.

The rest of the day we played games with our Dads and they even let us watch them write music. It was fun spending time with them playing games. "Okay kids, bedtime" Tom said and we all moaned simultaneously but did as we were told.

Hope POV

It was our last day at the song writing house and we had nothing to do. We'd watched all the DVD's we'd brought with us and now we were sitting by the lake skipping stones! Who in this day and age actually still does that?! "Time to go kids" Dougie said ruffling our hairs. "Finally! I thought I was gonna die of boredom" I sighed, then I realised we had another car journey to bear; this was not going to be fun.

I jumped into the car sitting next to Liam as he had decided he wanted to ride with us as we had an extra seat. "So what are we going to do?" he asked. "I don't really know, what do you want to do?" I said while watching cars pass our one. "How about looking at the clouds for pictures?" he suggested and our dad listened in. "That's such a Tom thing to do!" Dougie laughed. "Let's do that for a while then…" I smiled, the journey went quicker than we thought and we had spotted loads of stuff! Dragons, frogs and a cloud that looked like us in the car we were driving in, weird. Liam asked if he could stay the night and obviously our dads said yes, I hardly ever heard them say no. "So who's sharing a bed with me, I'm not sleeping on the floor" he said instantly as we walked into our room. Me and Alex gawped at his cheekiness but in the end it was me who had to share, why did I give in to things so easily?

The next day came too quickly and we had to start school. My alarm went off next to my bed, waking Liam in the process. "Go away!" he said, swatting the clock away. It landed on the floor right on my side. I sat up then went to get changed. This had to be the best school ever! We didn't have to wear uniform, Liam doesn't even have to go to school till next year though! He's lucky! "Alex, get up!" I said, jumping on his bed. "What? Why? Christmas was only two weeks ago!" he moaned. "It's our first day of school!" I chanted and he grabbed my leg, causing me to fall. "Hey!" I said. "Shouldn't have been jumping on my bed then" he laughed. I laughed sarcastically then threw him off the bed. "Hey!" he said like I had. "Shouldn't have been lazy" I grinned and he got changed then we went downstairs. "bye!" we shouted, and left for school, to be honest we didn't look related, only our identical blue eye gave it away but who would be staring in my eyes?

We arrived at the gates and I felt like I was going to be sick, "just stick with me, if anyone gives you trouble, I'll beat them up" he joked, and it did make me feel a bit better but I hope people like me. We went to our first class which was our tutor, "welcome everyone, we're going to start by introducing ourselves, then we can all chat and get to know each other" the teacher said, "great! Can we do it together?" I asked, "sure, seeming as your twins" the teacher replied but really, I was asking Alex, "yeah, let's do it" he smiled, "okay you two can go first then" the teacher smiled, we walked up and Alex was the first to talk, "Hi everyone, I'm Alex Douglas Jones" he grinned, "and I'm Hope Daniel Poynter, we're twins" I said, trying to keep up my confidence, Alex saw and carried on, "well, we're the sons of the Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones, from the band McFly" he carried on, "how come you have different last names?" a kid asked, "we inherited our last names from each one but we're still related" I answered, "if your twins, why do you look different?" another girl asked, "not all twins look the same, we were just born at the same time" Alex supplied, "thanks for sharing you two, next!" our teacher said, we went and sat down, a few people coming to talk to us, a blonde boy with green eyes came up to us, "I'm James!" he said, offering a hand to me, "Hi" I said, I didn't really know what to say, "so what stuff do you like?" Alex asked, "I like football, not going to brag but I'm pretty good at it" he grinned, "I love football!" Alex said, "cool! We should play sometime, wanna hang out together?" he asked us, "yeah, why not?" I said. The next person who came was a brunette girl, "Hi, what's your name?" she smiled, "which one?" I grinned at her, "you" she replied, a bit dreamily, what was up with her? "um...Hope, you?" I asked, "Lisa" she giggled, "so have you heard of McFly?", "yeah! I'm a massive fan, and to meet their sons is just amazing!" she squealed, she looked like she was about to faint, which she did, so I caught her, "whoa, mate she must like you!" James laughed, elbowing me lightly, I sat her down on a chair and sat back down. "Break time!" our teacher shouted, we all rushed outside, "school actually isn't too bad! Is it?" I smiled, "everyone's nice" Alex said, just then a kid slightly taller than me rushed past us and knocked me over, "hey! You meanie!" Alex shouted, he turned around and came back, "what?" he said, "you heard me!" Alex said walking right up to him, "you want to pick a fight with me?" he glared, making me shiver, "just say sorry then you'll be fine" Alex threatened, "nah! I'm fine" he laughed, Alex shoved him, making him fall far back and land on his bum, everyone crowded round and laughed at him, "say sorry!" Alex continued, "Okay man! I'm sorry" he said then ran off. "Thanks!" I smiled, "no problem, your my little bro" be said, offering me his hand which I took, I dusted myself off and that kid we met earlier came up to us, "wow! That was brave" James said, "Not really, he didn't scare me" Alex said.

Our first day of school went quickly and it was soon over but Alex was still complaining, "All that work is so boring!", "I know! Now let's get home" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to make him walk faster, we were at the house in a few minutes, the school was only a bit further than Liam's house, "how was your first days?" they asked, "good, there was this boy who pushed me over and Alex made him say sorry" I said, "and how did he do that?" Dougie asked with a raises eyebrow, "he pushed him over..." I said like it was nothing, "you can't just start fights" he said, "We didn't! He pushed me first" I said, "still! What if one of you got badly hurt?" he said, "sorry..." I said looking at the ground, "it's okay just don't do it again, okay?" he asked, "I won't" I said, me and Alex went upstairs, "I wanna bring in my skateboard tomorrow! You think we're allowed?" I asked, "Who cares? They'll probably just tell you not to use it if you aren't anyway" he said, "Is Alex turning into a bad boy?" I teased, "Me? Never!" he grinned, "but seriously if people give you trouble, I'll happily do it again" he said more seriously which actually scared me a bit.


	13. F is for Friends

_Chapter 12_

_Hope POV_

Later that day Liam came over just like he normally did. We always enjoyed his company and it doesn't feel like he's that younger than us because I think I treat him like a brother, seeming as I've known him my whole life. "Hey guys" he said walking into our bedroom. "Hi" we said and he came and sat next to us. "Anything interesting happen at school?" he smiled. "Not really, just meeting different people... Alex pushed some kid over that pushed me" I laughed and Liam just stared at Alex. "Really? That's cool" he said amazed, maybe he still is a kid, he's so easily impressed.

The next day I did ended up bringing in my board and Alex had to jog to keep up with me on the way to school. We arrived at the gates and said hi to James. "Cool! I didn't know you could skate" he smiled, going to touch it but I yanked it away. "No-one touches them but him" Alex laughed. "Sorry, it's a Christmas present, this one's special" I said. "No, it's cool" he laughed.

We walked into school and went to the first lesson of the day. "Hey guys, I'm going to be your teacher for your years here. My name's Mr Helfer but you can call me Sir... Okay everyone, here's the seating plan..." he said and I sighed, trying my best to stay as close to Alex as possible…

With luck me and Alex were placed on the same table along with James and a couple of other kids. "Hi, I'm Liam" the kid sat next me smiled. "Hi, I'm Hope" I replied and I felt that Alex was keeping an eye on him which was nice but Liam seemed nice enough. "This lesson's boring" I whispered to him 10 minutes into the lesson. "I know, I hate maths" he said. "So what are you interested in?" I asked cheekily. "I have interests!" he said defensively. "Okay, what are they then?" I asked again. "I like music and skating" he said while drawing on his piece of paper. "Really?" I asked, a tiny bit shocked that someone else could skate as well here. "Yeah" he smiled.

It came to break and I sort of went against what I had said earlier and let Liam use my skateboard. I did get a little unimpressed look from Alex but I shrugged it off and continued watching Liam. "I think you might be better than me!" I said. "Really? Show me what you can do" he said in disbelief. I showed off a tiny bit but I still didn't believe I was better. "Were you teasing me?" he said eyeing me and I laughed. "No, I think you are!" I said truthfully. "Well, you're wrong" he said and I felt my face go red a bit.

Lisa came over again at lunchtime but she came over with another girl who was if it's not mean to say a bit prettier than her. I stood up to let Lisa sit and said hi to the other girl. "Hey, I'm Kate, Lisa's friend, obviously" she smiled. "I'm Hope" I said back happily. "So you're the twins? I've heard a bit about you two, the sons of Dougie and Danny" she said a bit impressed, "Nothing special" I said. "Oh yeah? I think some people would kill to be in your position" she laughed and I nodded while Alex came over and stood next to me, her eyes turned to him. "Hi" she smiled even wider. "Hi" he said cautiously. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I was wondering if me and Lisa could hang out with you guys" she smiled and Alex looked at me making me shrug. "I didn't really mind" I smiled. "Yeah, sure then, why not" he said.

To be honest, today was a lot better than yesterday. We made a whole lot more friends and Liam liked the same stuff as me! "So how was school today? No fights I hope" Danny said cautiously. "Nope, we met a lot more friends though" I said carelessly. "That's good then" he sighed in relief. Me and Alex laughed then went upstairs to the cinema room to watch TV.

"So what was so special about Liam?" Alex asked, nudging my attention away from the TV. "Nothing" I said, he was just another friend that actually understood me! I think… "So why'd you let him use your skateboard and not James?" he asked, really not believing me one bit. "Because Liam skates as well, so he knew what he was doing and probably wouldn't damage it" I said defensively. What exactly was he accusing me of? "Fine" he smiled and that was the end of that.

_Next Morning..._

We got ready for another day of school and headed off. I decided to leave my board at home today because I didn't really fancy standing out much. I didn't like it when lots of people paid attention to me, it unnerved me...a lot! We arrived and Liam was waiting at the gate for us. "Hey Hope" he smiled and I heard Alex mutter something beside me. I think it was something to do with him not saying hi to him as well. "Hey, you ok?" I smiled back. "Yeah, I'm good, I was wondering if you wanted to come round after school, cause my mum said you could after I basically told her everything about you" he laughed. I looked to Alex but he was busy glaring at Liam. "Yeah, I'll think about it" I said, very well hiding the fact that I was embarrassed that he found me so interesting to talk to. "Hope, come on, let's get to class, we'll be late" Alex said and nudged me. I rolled my eyes and followed him. "Okay, see you at break" I smiled at Liam and he nodded. "See you later".

Alex and I sat in tutor in silence for a minute before I finally spoke up. "What's your problem with Liam?" I asked. "I don't trust him" he muttered. "Or is it that he didn't say hi to you this morning?" I asked. "No!" he said, crossing his arms and huffing. "obviously…" I said, I rolled my eyes at the way he was acting. I looked forward to see Lisa staring at me with her eyes glazed over like she was dreaming. I swallowed and looked down at my hands. "Don't go round his house" Alex said in an ordering tone and I just gaped at him. "I don't have to listen to you" I said angrily and stood up from my seat, going to sit on the other side of the room.

_Alex POV_

Honestly, sometimes I think he just get angry over nothing. I didn't mean anything by telling him he shouldn't go, maybe it's the fact that I'm slightly jealous that Hope found someone that he can talk to just as openly and happily as he does with me! Next thing I know Hope will be hanging out with him more than me… "Problems?" I heard a familiar voice beside me where Hope was sat a minute ago. "Not really, just Liam, Hope likes talking to him but I don't trust him" I said, "Well, just let him do what he wants and then if Liam's a bad guy then Hope will be back" James smiled. "But I need to look out for him" I objected. "Well, do it from a distance, obviously Hope doesn't seem to be happy with what you think is helping at the moment" he said and I sighed because he was right.

And after school as I thought, Hope continued giving me the silent treatment before going up to our dads and asking if he could go round Liam's house. I was about to say something but then thought about what James had said. "Sure, make sure you're back before late though, unless you're sleeping there?" my dad replied and Hope shook his head. "I don't think I am" he said. "Okay, go and have a good time then" Dougie smiled and Hope left. I sighed and went up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. I didn't know what I was thinking at the moment. Was I being selfish by wanting to keep him to myself? He was my brother after all and he should have his space I guess. I let out a growl of frustration and buried my face into my pillow.

_Hope POV_

I knocked at the address Liam had given me and the door swung open quickly which revealed Liam and he smiled widely at me. "Erm, hi" I smiled back while rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Don't be so scared, we're just gonna play on the Xbox" he laughed while pulling me in because I found myself glued to the spot. We went inside and played Xbox like he had said for ages but the nervousness that had set in didn't want to let go of me. "What's wrong? You've been nervous since you turned up…" Liam asked, putting down the controller and looking at me. "It's nothing, I just get nervous easy" I tried smiling and he grabbed a pillow and threw it at me which caught me unaware. I laughed and threw one back. It quickly broke into a pillow fight and I felt the ice break between us. We laughed loudly and I bet his parents heard but at the moment I didn't care because this was too fun. I laid down on his bed and put my hands up in defeat. "I give up, you win" I smiled and shut my eyes tiredly and let out a yawn. I opened my eyes again which were met with Liam's hazel ones. I took in a sharp surprised breath. "Are we best friends then?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile even though he was sitting on me to keep me down. "If you like" I said. "That's not an answer" he pouted then started tickling me which made it obvious why he was sitting on me now. "YES! We are, please stop!" I laughed out again and he stopped. I looked at my watch. "I think I should go now" I said and pushed him off me. "Okay, you want a lift? It's quite dark outside already" he said while looking at the window. I took in another deep sharp breath but it wasn't out of surprise this time, it was all memory. I hadn't been outside alone in the dark since what happened to me when I was a small kid. I was so scared, all alone in the dark but taller kids were looking at me and I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. "You okay?" Liam said concerned. He was right in front of me again. "I'm fine" I said and he shouted. "Mum? Can we give Hope a lift home, it's dark outside" and I knew it wasn't a question anymore but secretly I was glad.

Liam's mum stopped outside my house and I smiled at both her and Liam. "Thanks for having me" I said and nodded at Liam who grew a wide smile. "Nonsense, tell your mum and dad that I'm sorry for you being late back" his mum said and I nodded. "Bye" I said and got out the car. I walked to the door and knocked. Danny looking slightly cross and Dougie just looking worried. "Sorry, we lost track of time" I said unsurely. I'd never been told off before and right now it seemed scary. "Just don't do it again, we were worried" Dougie said before pulling me into a hug and Danny could say anything.


	14. Trailed After

_Chapter 14_

_Alex POV_

I looked over to check on Hope and I saw him with one of the people that was playing football with us just a minute ago. "If you're worried, why don't you go over and do your big brother thing that you're still doing on me?" I heard Liam say beside me and I shot him a small glare. "Since when does he get more attention from other people?" I joked. "Dunno, I'm gonna go and say hi" he smirked while walking towards them. I ran after him. "Not alone you aren't!"

_Charlie POV_

I don't know what's different about this kid. I feel something different and I just want to hang out with him, all the other popular guys are to be honest idiots and it's nice to have a conversation with someone who can use words with more than two syllables. "Can I hang out with you and your friends?" I asked, trying my best not to sound cocky. I couldn't make it come out normally cause around 'the guys' I had to sound strong. "Why?" he asked and I shrugged, not really having a reason apart from really liking him but I wasn't going to tell him cause it'll go to his head. "Dunno, they just seem nice, you seem nice" and he looked confused, literally confused. "What's wrong?" I asked and put a hand on his shoulder and it reminded me of more things than a kid my age should do and I shuddered slightly. "Nothing, I'm just not sure if you're trying to do something that'll mess up our group" he said and to be fair I think I deserved that one because of the way I act. "Well, I promise I won't cause trouble, just wanna be a friend to someone normal" I smiled and he nodded. "I'm not normal, but you know that don't you?" he asked then shrugged off my hand and now it was my turn to be confused. His name was familiar but I don't know where I've heard it before. "What are you talking about?" I asked but he already looked like a kicked puppy, I hadn't betrayed him in any way. "Being my friend won't make you famous you know" he spat then turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand. "Just who are you?" I asked. "My dads' are famous, they're in a band called McFly" he said quietly. "Well, that was unexpected but I know how it feels! My dad was rich, so people try to be my friend for money" I said quietly. "Was?" he asked and I nodded. "He died a year back, people just want his money that I inherited" I said then wiped my face because I knew I was crying. It happened every time I talked about him because I just missed him so much.

_Hope POV_

I didn't know how to respond to that. I accused him of whatever it's called and then find out that he's going through a similar thing but his dad's dead. "You can hang out with us" I said then gave him a hug because I didn't know what else to do. After a few seconds he had calmed down and I felt eyes on me. "You alright Hope?" Alex asked and I patted Charlie's back before pulling away then smiling and nodding at Alex in response. "So who's this?" he asked and swelled up to make himself look bigger. I sighed but I should just get used to this way he acts. "Charlie, can he hang out with us?" I asked and he gave me a questioning look. "Erm, if you want, I don't mind" he said then turning to walk back to James, leaving me, Liam and Charlie standing there. "You okay with it Liam?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. "I'm Liam, Hope's best friend" he smiled at Charlie, making him laugh. "I gathered, can't wait to get to know you guys, I heard a quite a bit about you" Charlie smiled back and Liam took a glance at me which made me go red. "All good stuff" I said quietly.

After a while of talking, Liam went back to play football and we sat down on the benches. "Sorry for earlier, you just seemed like the type to use people, no offence" I said and he nodded. We sat in silence for a while before Charlie spoke again. "So you have gay Dads then?" he asked and I looked at him puzzled. I had no idea what that meant. "You have two Dads? That love each other instead of a Mum and Dad?" he explained and asked and I nodded. "It's just me and my Mum" he said and then it was followed by another silence. "So are they really famous?" he asked and I nodded. "Wherever we go, there are normally tons of people screaming their names, sometimes mine as well... Not much peace except at home" I said tiredly. "I hope I'm not too much to handle then" he laughed then nudged me which I couldn't help but laugh with him.

_Five years later…_

Our group was now officially staying as it was and really we had all got really close. I laid on the grass and stared up at the sky like I used to do when I was a little kid. I missed it so much! There wasn't work like this. We're starting our GCSE's next year and I'm more than terrified! I want to make my Dads proud of me. Little Liam had also joined our group when he started school, he was a year and a bit younger but it didn't really matter, we'd known him our whole life. "Let's play 21 Truth or Dare!" Kate said and I sat up from my spot in the circle. The others were already agreeing before I had a chance to even put out my opinion.

_Alex POV_

"Okay, I'll start!" I said. "1 2 3" I started, followed by James. "3 4 5" followed by Liam. "6 7 8" then Little Liam. "9 10 11" Lisa smiled. "12 13 14" Kate. "15 16 17" and finally Charlie. "18 19 20" he laughed and it landed on Hope who was forced to say 21. "Dare because I'm that cool!" he laughed. "My idea so I'll dare first, I dare you to kiss James!" she laughed... I guess that's why she wanted to play this game. "Really?" he said confused, looking from her to me. "I guess it's fine seeming as it's a dare, only on the cheek though!" I said to Kate. "Nope, on the lips!" she ordered. Okay, why does she want this to happen? "Does he have to?" I said and everyone in the circle nodded. I sighed and James looked at me then nodded. "It's fine, it's only a dare!" he said. Hope wasn't comfortable with this at all and I could tell. I knew I should have saved him but I didn't know this would happen or what I could even do. He moved close to James who closed his eyes, Hope moved in quickly, kissed him then moved away, wiping his lips and spitting. "Okay! Don't overreact!" Kate said, okay now I think Kate is weird and maybe I am, I liked watching that. What is wrong with me? But one thing I didn't miss is the look on Charlie's face as it went down, he looked envious. I sighed, Hope isn't gay though I don't think, poor kid won't stand a chance.

_Hope POV_

As soon as I kissed James I felt terrible, a wave of realisation washed over me and it was terrifying, did I like boys? I can't do! Maybe I was gay, our dads were after all... "You okay?" Alex said holding me by my shoulders and I nodded at him to give him some reassurance that I wasn't a kid that needed babying. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said, shrugging off everything that just happened. "Okay, let's get her back" he whispered in my ear making me grin widely, and sure enough we made it land on her. "No one's more daring than me!" she grinned. "Kiss Liam!" I grinned and she winced like she wasn't expecting it. I think she was hoping I would dare her to kiss Alex, it was obvious that she liked him but only I could see for some reason. But anyway, in her dreams! I looked at Liam who gave me a short hurt glance which confused me but it was cut away as she turned him to face her, and just like that she kissed him, then pulled away with no reaction. "Okay, I think we've all had enough of this game" James said. Yeah it was starting to get weird, more like 21 kisses!

We endured the rest of the day and when we got home, our dads were waiting on the sofa. "Guys, we have to do a special chat with you two, everyone has to have it a few times in their life and yours is now" they said with a funny look on their faces. "Are we in trouble?" I asked. "Nah, but this is some new stuff we're talking about and we want you to be as grown up about it as possible" Dougie said while smiling so it took away the element of seriousness in his voice. "Okay, shoot!" Alex said calmly. "Well, at the moment we're just talking to you about something you may feel, like a feeling that you really like someone?" they said. "Not a clue what you're talking about, like best friends?" I asked. "No, more than friends, physical attraction towards other people" Danny said. "Nope, still no idea" I lied. I knew what they were talking about, well I didn't know about it but I didn't want to tell them that I knew. "Okay, guys just forget this, we'll have this chat in a few years time" they laughed. I nodded and went upstairs still confused and asking myself questions that I didn't have the answers to.


	15. We're The Same

_Chapter 15_

_Alex POV_

I looked over to check on Hope and I saw him with one of the people that was playing football with us just a minute ago. "If you're worried, why don't you go over and do your big brother thing that you're still doing on me?" I heard Liam say beside me and I shot him a small glare. "Since when does he get more attention from other people?" I joked. "Dunno, I'm gonna go and say hi" he smirked while walking towards them. I ran after him. "Not alone you aren't!"

_Charlie POV_

I don't know what's different about this kid. I feel something different and I just want to hang out with him, all the other popular guys are to be honest idiots and it's nice to have a conversation with someone who can use words with more than two syllables. "Can I hang out with you and your friends?" I asked, trying my best not to sound cocky. I couldn't make it come out normally cause around 'the guys' I had to sound strong. "Why?" he asked and I shrugged, not really having a reason apart from really liking him but I wasn't going to tell him cause it'll go to his head. "Dunno, they just seem nice, you seem nice" and he looked confused, literally confused. "What's wrong?" I asked and put a hand on his shoulder and it reminded me of more things than a kid my age should do and I shuddered slightly. "Nothing, I'm just not sure if you're trying to do something that'll mess up our group" he said and to be fair I think I deserved that one because of the way I act. "Well, I promise I won't cause trouble, just wanna be a friend to someone normal" I smiled and he nodded. "I'm not normal, but you know that don't you?" he asked then shrugged off my hand and now it was my turn to be confused. His name was familiar but I don't know where I've heard it before. "What are you talking about?" I asked but he already looked like a kicked puppy, I hadn't betrayed him in any way. "Being my friend won't make you famous you know" he spat then turned to walk away but I grabbed his hand. "Just who are you?" I asked. "My dads' are famous, they're in a band called McFly" he said quietly. "Well, that was unexpected but I know how it feels! My dad was rich, so people try to be my friend for money" I said quietly. "Was?" he asked and I nodded. "He died a year back, people just want his money that I inherited" I said then wiped my face because I knew I was crying. It happened every time I talked about him because I just missed him so much.

_Hope POV_

I didn't know how to respond to that. I accused him of whatever it's called and then find out that he's going through a similar thing but his dad's dead. "You can hang out with us" I said then gave him a hug because I didn't know what else to do. After a few seconds he had calmed down and I felt eyes on me. "You alright Hope?" Alex asked and I patted Charlie's back before pulling away then smiling and nodding at Alex in response. "So who's this?" he asked and swelled up to make himself look bigger. I sighed but I should just get used to this way he acts. "Charlie, can he hang out with us?" I asked and he gave me a questioning look. "Erm, if you want, I don't mind" he said then turning to walk back to James, leaving me, Liam and Charlie standing there. "You okay with it Liam?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. "I'm Liam, Hope's best friend" he smiled at Charlie, making him laugh. "I gathered, can't wait to get to know you guys, I heard a quite a bit about you" Charlie smiled back and Liam took a glance at me which made me go red. "All good stuff" I said quietly.

After a while of talking, Liam went back to play football and we sat down on the benches. "Sorry for earlier, you just seemed like the type to use people, no offence" I said and he nodded. We sat in silence for a while before Charlie spoke again. "So you have gay Dads then?" he asked and I looked at him puzzled. I had no idea what that meant. "You have two Dads? That love each other instead of a Mum and Dad?" he explained and asked and I nodded. "It's just me and my Mum" he said and then it was followed by another silence. "So are they really famous?" he asked and I nodded. "Wherever we go, there are normally tons of people screaming their names, sometimes mine as well... Not much peace except at home" I said tiredly. "I hope I'm not too much to handle then" he laughed then nudged me which I couldn't help but laugh with him.

_Five years later…_

Our group was now officially staying as it was and really we had all got really close. I laid on the grass and stared up at the sky like I used to do when I was a little kid. I missed it so much! There wasn't work like this. We're starting our GCSE's next year and I'm more than terrified! I want to make my Dads proud of me. Little Liam had also joined our group when he started school, he was a year and a bit younger but it didn't really matter, we'd known him our whole life. "Let's play 21 Truth or Dare!" Kate said and I sat up from my spot in the circle. The others were already agreeing before I had a chance to even put out my opinion.

_Alex POV_

"Okay, I'll start!" I said. "1 2 3" I started, followed by James. "3 4 5" followed by Liam. "6 7 8" then Little Liam. "9 10 11" Lisa smiled. "12 13 14" Kate. "15 16 17" and finally Charlie. "18 19 20" he laughed and it landed on Hope who was forced to say 21. "Dare because I'm that cool!" he laughed. "My idea so I'll dare first, I dare you to kiss James!" she laughed... I guess that's why she wanted to play this game. "Really?" he said confused, looking from her to me. "I guess it's fine seeming as it's a dare, only on the cheek though!" I said to Kate. "Nope, on the lips!" she ordered. Okay, why does she want this to happen? "Does he have to?" I said and everyone in the circle nodded. I sighed and James looked at me then nodded. "It's fine, it's only a dare!" he said. Hope wasn't comfortable with this at all and I could tell. I knew I should have saved him but I didn't know this would happen or what I could even do. He moved close to James who closed his eyes, Hope moved in quickly, kissed him then moved away, wiping his lips and spitting. "Okay! Don't overreact!" Kate said, okay now I think Kate is weird and maybe I am, I liked watching that. What is wrong with me? But one thing I didn't miss is the look on Charlie's face as it went down, he looked envious. I sighed, Hope isn't gay though I don't think, poor kid won't stand a chance.

_Hope POV_

As soon as I kissed James I felt terrible, a wave of realisation washed over me and it was terrifying, did I like boys? I can't do! Maybe I was gay, our dads were after all... "You okay?" Alex said holding me by my shoulders and I nodded at him to give him some reassurance that I wasn't a kid that needed babying. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said, shrugging off everything that just happened. "Okay, let's get her back" he whispered in my ear making me grin widely, and sure enough we made it land on her. "No one's more daring than me!" she grinned. "Kiss Liam!" I grinned and she winced like she wasn't expecting it. I think she was hoping I would dare her to kiss Alex, it was obvious that she liked him but only I could see for some reason. But anyway, in her dreams! I looked at Liam who gave me a short hurt glance which confused me but it was cut away as she turned him to face her, and just like that she kissed him, then pulled away with no reaction. "Okay, I think we've all had enough of this game" James said. Yeah it was starting to get weird, more like 21 kisses!

We endured the rest of the day and when we got home, our dads were waiting on the sofa. "Guys, we have to do a special chat with you two, everyone has to have it a few times in their life and yours is now" they said with a funny look on their faces. "Are we in trouble?" I asked. "Nah, but this is some new stuff we're talking about and we want you to be as grown up about it as possible" Dougie said while smiling so it took away the element of seriousness in his voice. "Okay, shoot!" Alex said calmly. "Well, at the moment we're just talking to you about something you may feel, like a feeling that you really like someone?" they said. "Not a clue what you're talking about, like best friends?" I asked. "No, more than friends, physical attraction towards other people" Danny said. "Nope, still no idea" I lied. I knew what they were talking about, well I didn't know about it but I didn't want to tell them that I knew. "Okay, guys just forget this, we'll have this chat in a few years time" they laughed. I nodded and went upstairs still confused and asking myself questions that I didn't have the answers to.


	16. An Idea which Grew

_Chapter 16_

_Alex POV_

I woke up to open curtains and stretched before looking round the room to find Hope not in his bed but it was made. I wonder where he was... I jumped out of bed to go look round the house but found a note on the kitchen table *To Alex, we've just gone shopping with Hope, hope you don't mind haha get it? Your more awesome Dad, Danny :)*. I chuckled at their weirdness then grabbed some cereal.

After I showered I phoned Liam and he was making his way round. "What should we do today?" I asked myself and the house then sighed at the silence before sitting on the sofa. What did our dads mean yesterday? Attraction to someone, I have best friends but they all feel the same I think. My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. I opened it quickly to reveal the still quite little Little Liam. "Hi" he said and walked in then threw himself on our sofa. "I need something to do, Hope's out with our dads" and he pouted at me. "So I'm not wanted, just something to keep you occupied until they come back?" I couldn't resist crumbling at that even though he was kidding. "You're very wanted…" I said then jumped on him and started tickling his sides while he screamed out for me to stop. "You're mean, picking on a defenceless and harmless kid" he said after we got tired and were lying next to each other on the sofa that we'd been fighting on just seconds ago. "Yeah, it's how I entertain myself" I laughed.

We sat and watched TV for half an hour before I felt the need to talk again, I couldn't get it off my mind because it must have been a big deal. "Li?" I asked quietly and he made a humming noise to let me know he heard. "Can I talk to you about something?" I continued. "Yeah, go ahead" he said then turned off the TV and looked at me. "My dads were talking to me and Hope about liking people yesterday, something about physical attraction but they stopped because, well that doesn't matter, but do you know anything?" I asked while stumbling over a few words then blushing. He smiled at me and I felt myself go even redder because he probably knows more than me and he's younger! "Oh yeah, my dads told me that a couple of weeks ago I think" he replied like it was nothing. "Really? Mind telling me?" I asked. "Yeah, it's like when you feel more than friendship with someone, my dad said he only knew after he had kissed my other dad" he said. "How do we know we're only friends?" I asked without thinking then thought to take it back but it was too late. "Well..." Liam said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and blushing, which meant what I thought. I leaned in slowly like Hope had done at school today, except this time it felt different, our lips touched and my stomach felt like it had butterflies in it, the kiss lasted longer than Hope's did.

"Hmm?" I said in thought, should I tell him? "What did you feel?" I asked cautiously. "Not sure really but I think you're meant to feel butterflies, that's how my dad described it" he said then shrugged. I kept my mouth shut and nodded. This is just great! I love my best friend but he doesn't feel anything for me!

_Liam POV_

I stared at Alex silently for a second but I know I didn't feel anything and neither did Alex I think but I hope none of this gets awkward. I love hanging around with my best friends. "So did you feel anything?" I asked. "Erm, no" he said quietly. "Want to just forget this happened then? I don't want things to be awkward between us" I said. "Yeah, me too" he said but he looked very put out, maybe he wanted something to be there, but there wasn't. "Wanna play footy?" I asked quickly so that we could change the subject. "Let's go!" he smiled.

_Alex POV_

Well, this is a complete disaster! I love my best friend and he doesn't feel the same. I didn't have the courage to tell him so now I'm just going to be his very good friend that he knows doesn't have feelings for him. He might like Hope instead but Hope's straight, he seems like it. The way he reacted after kissing James. In the end Liam and I just did penalty shots, my favourite thing to do, apart from tricks but the only thing I could clearly think about was the kiss, it felt like time stopped and it was all just perfect. "Hey Al! Watch this!" he said and caught my attention, and then did an overhead volley shot. "Awesome! When did you learn that?" I asked, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. I helped him up and dusted his dirty blonde hair off along with his clothes. "Thanks" he smiled. "Wanna get a drink?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" he said. We walked into the kitchen and I poured out two cups of coke. "Liam..." I said. "Yeah?" he replied nervously. "I know we said we'd forget about this but, I have a question" I sighed. He nodded for me to continue. "Are you g-" I was interrupted by the front door opening and my family coming back in, terrible timing! He grabbed my hand and took my upstairs to mine and Hope's room. "Continue" he said, his hand hadn't left mine, I looked at it for a while, the warm tingly feeling passing through my arm and sending shivers up my spine. "Are you gay then? I mean, if you know" I asked. "Yeah, I don't really like girls, I've only known for a bit now but I haven't told anyone" he said like it was no big deal and really it wasn't. "Wanna sleep round today?" I asked. "Sure" he smiled.

"So what's up with you two?" Hope whispered in my ear after coming into our bedroom. "What do you mean?"I whispered back. "Something's up, I can tell just by looking at you" he said knowingly, there really was no point in hiding any of this from him. "Me and Liam kissed, it's no big deal" I said and his eyes widened. "So your gay? And isn't that like. a bit weird, he's like a brother to us" he asked. "It's not like that! We were talking about the attraction thing that dad was talking about and he said there was only one way to truly know so we tested it, nothing happened so it's fine" I said. "Okay but are you gay?" he continued while looking me in the eyes and making it impossible for me to hide anything but that doesn't mean I can't try! "Erm maybe, okay fine! I am!" I said. "And you like Liam?" he pressed. "How do you know me so well?" I asked. "I dunno, just the looks you keep giving him. It's probably only obvious to me because I've known you forever" he smiled. "What about you?" I asked. "I'm not gay, I'm bi but don't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know yet" he laughed then put on a serious face which made him look cute instead of scaring me. "Just tell him!" he pressed again. "Tell me what?" Liam said coming in. "Nothing, I was telling Alex to tell dad that we're out of Oreos up here, I can't be bothered to" Hope covered and I sighed maybe wishing that he did tell him for me so that I wouldn't have to feel so scared. At least it'd be out in the open, but what if he hates me for it? "Fine, I'll do it" I played along then went and got some Oreos just to avoid suspicion.

_Hope POV_

"Okay, I did not buy that one little bit! What were you talking about?" he said, his eyes putting pressure on me, how does he do that? The best I could do was look away and not make eye contact. "Why not? What else would we be talking about?" I asked, trying to use questions to lead him off. "I dunno but I'm watching you!" he grinned and I relaxed a little, I can't let anything slip, it's unfair on Alex. "I'm going to sleep now, you can share with Alex today" I said, then covered myself with my duvet. I couldn't help but smile evilly as soon as no one could see. This was an awesome plan that even I thought was smart of me to think of…

_Alex POV_

I returned with the Oreos and Hope was fast asleep in his bed. "Looks like we're sharing a bed" Liam said. "Idiot" I muttered under my breath. I got dressed for bed, just pyjama bottoms, no shirt but I felt a bit uncomfortable so I reached for a shirt. "Keep it off, it suits you!" Liam winked. He was not making this easy! I dived into the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover myself. Liam got in, lying next to me, so close I could feel his breath. "Night Li!" I said. "Night Al!" he replied. I don't think I'll be able to sleep with this angel in front of me.


	17. Adult Drinks

_Chapter 17_

_ Alex POV_

I woke up feeling great! It was still the weekend and that means no school! And to top it all off, my best friend is so close to me right now that my heart feels like it's gonna explode! I lay as still as possible, trying my best not to wake him up. "Morning Alex" he grinned at me and I melted. He really didn't know the effect he was having on me since we kissed but maybe he didn't need to know… It was just a crush, I'll get over it. "Morning my perfect little friend" I smiled back. "I'm not little but yeah, I guess I am perfect" he grinned even wider. Please stop! I'm going to pass out. "Morning guys! I didn't know best friends spooned each other?" Dougie grinned at us. At that second I pulled away from Liam lightning quick, being quite embarrassed. "Erm, we're not..." I stuttered. Great! Now you look like an idiot. "Okay" he chuckled then left. "You okay?" Liam asked while moving back close to me. "Yeah, I'm great" I said trying my best to act more normal. "Cool, I'm gonna have a shower" he said while getting out of bed and me sighing silently. He pulled off his shirt before entering our bathroom. I chanced a look at his body while he was walking. Oh my God! Perfect toned chest, really? He's only younger than me and he has a better body! How is that even possible?! "Finished gawping?" I heard Hope say which broke me out of my thoughts. I threw a pillow at his face making him fall back. "I wasn't! I was just looking at him because he was talking to me" I lied and I felt my face starting to give me away. "That's why you look like a beet root then" he laughed and I got out of my bed and wrestled him out of his before throwing him to the ground underneath me and tickling him. "Why haven't you got a shirt? What were you guys doing? Did you guys 'do' stuff?" he taunted through giggles. "Hope! Shut up!" I shouted then kicked him but not too hard obviously. I didn't want to hurt him but he's making me look bad and I'm doing that well enough on my own!

"What are you two doing?" I heard Liam in the doorway. "Nothing!" I said innocently and getting away from him while trying not to laugh. "Guys, I forgot clothes, can I borrow some?" I looked up at him curiously then regretted it instantly and turned straight to my drawers. He had a towel draped loosely around his waist and his hair was wet with water sliding down his body. "Course mate, you can use some of mine. Dad always said I was small sized for my age" I rambled. "Here you go" I said handing Liam the clothes he was borrowing. A second later, Liam's face went red. "I don't have any um...boxers" he said. Lucky I had inherited some of Dougie's traits as well. I closed my eyes just thinking for a second. Liam wearing my clothes and now boxers?! What weird parallel world was I living in and please tell me I'm trapped here! "Lucky I got a few pairs still in their packaging, I haven't used them" I said then handing him the pack. "Thanks mate" he flashed a smile at me. "No p-problem!" I smiled back.

_Hope POV_

Alex went on like he had this morning all day! He catered to Liam's every want and need. I thought it made him look a bit obvious but Liam obviously didn't notice one bit! He just thought it was Alex being a good friend. I smiled knowingly at Alex as him and Liam shared the sofa. He saw me smiling and sent me a death glare which made me laugh. "What's so funny?" Liam asked with a smile on his face. "Alex, he was glaring at me…for taking most of the Oreos" I said with a pause in the sentence to scare Alex. This was so much fun it's amazing! Now I know how Alex feels when he wants to annoy me! "What do you guys want to do? I'm bored over here!" Liam asked and before Alex could say anything I cut in. "Truth or Dare?" I said quickly. "Sounds fun" he smiled and Alex looked horrified. "No it doesn't" he said continuing to glare at me. "Okay, I'll start, I choose dare" Liam grinned and I gestured Alex over here and whispered in his ear.

"I could just dare him to kiss you..." he punched me in the arm before talking. "Okay, I dare you to play a prank on one of our dads" Alex said, giving me no time to talk! No fun at all! Earlier on, Dougie had said that he wanted to bake a cake, so Liam set a flour trap in the cupboard which he fell for completely. "Ahh!" we heard the tormented screams of our dad and laughed but not too loudly or we'd get caught. "Okay, your turn Hope" Liam said. I didn't really think about my turn I was just planning to embarrass Alex a little bit! "Erm, I choose dare seeming as you did" I said. "We dare you to grab one of the WKD bottles out the fridge" they grinned at me. "What if I get caught? I'll be so dead!" I said. "You have to try! Liam did something where he could get in trouble" Alex said... Great! The showing off stage has begun. I ran downstairs after pulling on my baggiest jumper. I went to the fridge and grabbed a small one before stuffing it under my jumper. I ran back up the stairs but my Dad was at the top. "You okay Hope?" Dougie asked. "Fine, just checking what there was to eat" I said. "Okay, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. I ordered in a take away" he smiled. "Cool! I'm going to tell the others" I said then ran off.

I got back to the room and threw the bottle on the bed. "Did it!" I said, relieved that I wasn't caught but seriously, they're adult drinks but what makes a drink an adult drink? "Okay let's all try a bit" Alex said curiously, obviously thinking the same as me. "I've never tried these" Liam said picking up the bottle. "I think the adults call them adult drinks because they're nicer than our ones" Alex said while Liam opened the bottle and sipped a bit. "Wow! It's delicious!" he said. "Let me try!" I said and he passed me the bottle and I drunk some. "Wow! It's great!" I said, the taste still playing on my tongue. "Nice isn't it?" Liam grinned and I nodded. "Yeah, I love it! Here Alex, you try" I said giving Alex the bottle. I don't know what it is but the drinks making me happier? "Mmm…" Alex grinned and we passed it around until we finished it. "We can't tell our parents what we did" I said and they all nodded. "Who else feels happier?" I asked. "I do" Liam said and Alex nodded in agreement. "I like these drinks". "Dinner's here!" Dougie shouted up the stairs and we all went down. I stumbled a little bit before reaching the bottom. "You okay Hope?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah, just peachy" I laughed. "Okay, let's eat" he laughed. We went to the table and sat down. "Ooh, Chinese! My favourite" Alex said before shovelling food in his mouth. We finished quickly then went upstairs again.

_Alex POV_

The drink didn't only make me happier… It made Liam look even better than he already did. It was teasing me bad but I knew I couldn't say anything. I know it'll ruin our friendship. He doesn't feel the same way or he would have said something… Or he could have lied like I did because he was scared but what was the chance of that. I needed to accept it sooner rather than later.

Too soon it was night again and time for bed. "You can share my bed again" I smiled at Liam. "Thanks mate, at least I don't feel like I'm forcing you this time" he grinned. "Nope, you're alright because you keep me warm as well!" I said without thinking. That must have sounded SO weird! "Aww! You do too!" he laughed. I lied down on the bed like yesterday but Liam stumbled as we went to take off his shirt and fell on top of me again. I couldn't do anything this time, he was looking into my eyes… Maybe he knew! I was so busted! I closed my eyes, scared of how he would react to it then I felt that butterfly feeling again… He's kissing me! I kissed back and he pulled away before falling asleep next to me. I pulled him closer to me and hugged him tightly, falling asleep happy.

I woke up in the morning for school, the taste of the the drink and Liam still playing in my mouth, making me smile. "Morning Al, can you remember last night? It's weird, I don't remember anything apart from having Chinese then going to bed" he said. He might not remember but I remembered it clear as day. That means he doesn't like me and it was the drink that maybe made him do what he did.


	18. Explanations

_Chapter 18_

_Hope POV_

"Yeah, of course! Can I ask why?" he smiled and I shook my head. "Nope! It's a secret, but you can ask Alex later if he feels better" I agreed. "Fine, but you aren't staying too long! I'll be back to pick you up when it's getting dark out. You're only small" he said as we got in the car. I nodded then got out when we arrived. "See you later then dad!" I said while closing the car door.

I rung the door bell and Uncle Harry answered. "Hi Hope, what you doing here?" he smiled. "I came to play with Liam" I lied. "Alex not with you?" he asked and I shook my head. "Nah, he's sick" I said then went in. So many questions! Why are adults so boring? I walked up to Liam's room and went in without knocking. "Hi!" I said brightly but with the hint of seriousness. "Hey" he smiled, with fear in his voice?

I sat down and neither of us said anything. "So what happened?" I asked and his eyes dropped to his hands which were fiddling nervously. "Well, I found out that I kissed Alex on the night we did dares" he sighed and I nodded but couldn't hold back my outburst. "Yeah… So what? Doesn't mean you should just run away and make him feel rubbish" I said quickly then pouted. How was I being this calm? "I'm sorry… It's just I'm a little confused because if I kissed him then that means I like him but I don't remember it and now I don't know if I do like him or not and I don't want to ruin our friendship because it's the thing that means the most to me!" he almost shouted and I smiled. "Well at least I know you're not out to hurt him" and he nodded. "That's why I left! Because if I stayed I might have said something I didn't mean, something I wasn't sure I wanted to say" he frowned. "Well, you're all fine! Just act normally around him and just being back will cheer him up! Right now he's moping at home because he thinks that you don't like him" This is so weird! I'm looking after my older brother? Well, seeming as it's by a few minutes I'll leave it. "Dad? Can I sleep round Alex and Hope's?" he shouted and I smiled that he was deciding to do something. "Yeah, just make sure you're not back late tomorrow after school though! I'm teaching you more guitar stuff!" Tom shouted back. "Okay!" he said then grabbed some clothes in a bag.

Dad came to pick us, well me up. "Liam's sleeping around again" I smiled as we climbed in and he just smiled. "I can see that and you're welcome anytime" he nodded to Liam. "Thanks" he replied sheepishly. We got home and I grabbed Liam's hand and took him up to our room. "Ready?" I asked. "No" he laughed but went in anyway. "Where did you go Ho-oh..." he said shocked. "Hey Liam" he said while looking at the ground. "Hi, can I explain?" Liam said and Alex looked at me. "Hope..." I knew what he meant and walked out to give them some privacy but that didn't mean I wouldn't listen through the door!

_Liam POV_

I sat down on the bed next to Alex. "I was shocked by what I did, I weren't running from you, and if I stayed I thought I might do something that I would regret, I wasn't sure if I liked you" I said, looking into Alex's hurt but still beautiful blue eyes. "well-" he started but I cut him off. "One more thing, I definitely like you as a friend though, you'll always be my best friend but I don't know if I like like you, that's why I left to think" I said and he nodded. "Okay, I just thought that you didn't want to talk to me anymore because, well I don't know" he sighed. "Don't be stupid! You're too fun to hang around with" I laughed, ruffling his hair which was actually fun seeming as I was younger than him. "I don't care if you like like me, I still want to be best friends forever, okay?" he asked. "Always" I said hugging him. "Can I come back in now?!" Hope shouted through the door. "Yeah, we're done talking" I said smiling at Alex who returned it twofold.

_Alex POV_

Well at least he was talking to me again. "Can I go talk to my dad quickly?" I asked and he nodded. I ran downstairs into the front room where they were both sitting. "Dad? Can we have that talk now?" I asked and he grinned at me. "Everything okay now then?" I nodded. "So what's so special about people who really liking each other?" I asked excited now that it was a possibility. "Well, they're closer with each other and well, they kiss and other stuff which I'm not saying because you're not old enough yet." he smiled. "Is that it?" I asked, a bit of my excitement having been dampened by the boring stuff. "Pretty much...for now, remind me in a few years and I'll tell you more" he smiled. "Thanks!" I said then went back upstairs. "Liam, come here quickly..." I said just outside our room and he came. "Yeah?" he smiled. "Wanna try the kissing thing again? I might just like you" I grinned and he looked a little nervous. "I need to know as well so..." he said then leaned in to kiss me. I felt the butterfly feeling again but pulled away. "Get anything this time?" he asked. "Yeah, I've got butterflies!" I grinned, not even scared to say anything anymore. "I got it as well and it feels amazing!" he grinned back. I grabbed his hand then walked back in to our room. "What were you two doing?" Hope asked, raising his eyebrows. "Nothing" I said then glanced at Liam who smiled at me.

We all went to bed. "Liam's sharing my bed" I said and Hope laughed. "Well, obviously!" he said knowingly. I rolled my eyes at him then hugged closer to Liam, nothing really had changed at all. We just liked each other more, like best best friends.

I woke up in the morning, I was always the last up normally but this was becoming so normal. I just laid there and enjoyed Liam's company. We all got ready for school and said bye to our dads. "I'm gonna give hell to some kids today, who was it?" I said while cracking my knuckles because I thought it made it sound cooler. "It's fine, just don't talk to them, I didn't really like most of the people who talked to you anyway" he smiled. "Fine…"I gave in. If he insists then I'll accept it. We got to school and Hope went over and talked to Lisa. Weird… He hardly talks to her he just enjoys her melting over him. One smile and she's all over him, maybe that's why I don't like girls, they're all too I don't know…


	19. Fame Monster?

_Chapter 19_

_Hope POV_

I don't know why but I sort of felt bad when I got to school. I only just realised how mean I must have looked, Lisa spent a lot of her time trying to impress me or complimenting me and I didn't as much as waste a breath on her. "Hey Lis!" I said, giving her one of the smiles she said she loved. "Hi! How was your weekend?" she smiled. "Great! We had Liam around all weekend, he slept round yesterday as well" I smiled. "So you talk to McFly all the time, like whenever you want?! As in Tom, Dougie, Danny and Harry?!" she asked, going all fan girl again, just like the first time she met me. "Yeah, two of them are my dads and the other two are my godfathers!" I smirked, finding her slightly amusing. "Wow!" she said, she was really genuinely interested in me and everything to do with me. "Wanna come around and meet everyone today?" I offered and her eyes widened. "Yes! Hope, you are the best!" she screamed then ran off to tell Kate. "I'd stay awy from her mate" Liam nudged. "Why's that?" I asked curiously. "She looks like she loves fame" he said. "What are you saying?" I asked. "She probably only likes you a lot because you're famous" he said. "She doesn't seem like that sort of person" I said. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he sighed and walked off somewhere. "What's up with you today?" Alex grinned. "I decided to be nice to Lisa seeming as she's always so nice to me" I shrugged. "Dude, she's nice to you because she like likes you, it's obvious!" he laughed.

_(Big) Liam POV_

I walked off in the opposite direction and away from Hope. To be honest, I was jealous of the attention was getting! Why did she deserve it? It was obvious that she was after some sort of recognition for being with him, and it can only end in Hope getting hurt, which of course, he doesn't deserve one bit! "Hey Charlie" I sighed and he didn't look too happy himself. "Hey" he replied in the same tone that I was using. I perked up a little to help cheer up my mate. "So what's up with you?". "Well, I'm not sure Hope should go after Lisa, she doesn't seem to like him for him, she's probably after his fame status, I've seen it all before" he said while looking over at the two who were still talking. "Maybe we should try and do something to stop it before something bad happens then?" I asked and he shook his head. "Hope won't listen is my guess, have you tried?" he asked and I nodded. "Then there's nothing we can do..." he pouted.

_Hope POV_

We walked home with Lisa, who happily skipped along side me...a bit too happy. "Everyone, I want you to meet Lisa" I said. Liam walked to the lounge and threw himself on the sofa in front of the TV, followed by Alex. My dads came up to meet her but were taken aback by another of her outbursts. "OMG! Danny and Dougie from McFly!" she screamed. "Hi! If you're a friend of Hope's, then welcome" they said, flashing a smile at her, then returning to what they were doing. "Lisa? Do you like like me?" I asked and she blushed brightly. "Maybe..." she said biting her lip. "What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend then?" I smiled. "Well, I'd probably say... Yes!" she said throwing her arms around me/ Alex gave me the look that said "Really? Are you kidding me?" I sent him a glare to shut up. "What do you want to do now then?" I asked her. "Can we watch a film?" she asked. "Yeah! How about-" I started but she cut in and I let it go. "Can we watch Just My Luck if you have it? It's like my favourite film, it's so funny" she said. "Yeah! If you want, we got it on Blu-ray, which wasn't even sold to the public" I smiled. "Cool!" she said and we walked up to the cinema room just like in Uncle Tom and Harry's house. "This house is awesome!" she said. "Eh, it's not too shabby" I said. We sat and watched the film, she leant into me and I wrapped an arm around her. We stayed cosy like that until the film finished and she sat up again. I smiled at her and she smiled back, making my stomach feel a little weird. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school" she smiled. "Yeah! Bye!" I said hugging her and opening the door for her.

_Alex POV_

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously, as soon as she left. "Yeah, what's wrong with Lisa?" he asked. "Well, for starters, she's a bit ditsy" I sighed. "Do you even know what that means?" he replied. "No but I think it means weird, also, she's bossy!" I said and he glared at me. "well, I like her and that's what matters". He went upstairs and I hung my head before rejoining Liam on the sofa. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Hope can look after himself, if something goes wrong, he's got you and me to rely on to cheer him up" he smiled cutely and I couldn't help but smiled myself. "You're perfect, you know that?" I asked and he just laughed. "Is that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes and I felt my face go red. "Erm, what would you say if it was?" I asked while trying to pull myself together after that surprise question. "Well, I'd have something to give you" he laughed and that slightly scared me. "Is it good or bad?" I continued with my questions. "Well... You'll have to take a chance and see, won't you?" he smiled. I took a deep breath then nodded. "It was me asking for you to be my boyfriend, because Liam Judd, crazily, we're only kids/teenagers and I think I love you" I smiled. "Nice answer, here it is then" he grinned then pressed our lips together warmly, making me smile. We pulled away and I heard laughing at the table. "Aren't you two cute? Good luck telling Tom and Harry, they'll kill you Alex! Haha, no, I'm joking, I'm sure they'll be fine with it!" my dads smiled at us and my face couldn't get any more red anyway...

Too soon, Liam had to go home but I was actually now really worried about what Uncle Tom and Harry would think... What if they did kill me? Or worse, not let me see Liam... I decided to just live with the moment for now. I finally had the person that I loved and I think he loved me too...


	20. Watch Out For That Bitch Called Lisa

_Chapter 20_

_Liam POV_

I've been with Alex for a week now and I've been extremely happy to be with Alex but what his dads had said really did unnerve me... My dads always said I should always be myself and do what I need to in order to find out who I am, within reason... This counts within reason right? That wasn't even the only worry on my mind, Lisa didn't seem genuine. I don't want Hope to get hurt, somehow I feel that he needs protecting, he just seems to believe the good everyone, it makes him a good person but it's a bad thing when he mixes with the wrong people.

_Charlie POV_

I sat next to big Liam at lunch time, everything between Hope and Lisa seemed to be going smoothly but the more she was with him, the more she seemed to take him for granted... I knew I had to do something to break them up! It wasn't because I'm insanely jealous of her, she doesn't deserve him. Me and him would really work together, I can really see it, I know I'd be happy with just him, I know what it's like to be used for what I have. "I'm going to talk to Hope about Lisa" I whispered to Liam and he nodded. "I thought you said there was no point in trying again?" he questioned and I stared at him for a second. "I was wrong" I sighed. "Okay, go ahead" he smiled.

I walked over to "the couple" and smiled at both of them. "Can I talk to you for a second please Hope?" I asked and he nodded. "Back in a sec lis" he smiled and gave her a peck on my lips, making me turn away and my fists clench. "You alright mate?" he grinned happily. "Not really, I have something to say" I said, trying to think of some way to convince him to break up with her. "Okay, what is it? Anything I can help with?" he asked, the smile disappearing off of him and making me feel a little guilty. "Lisa doesn't deserve you, you're sweet and all you want to do is make everyone around you happy, you're the most genuine guy I've met... She's using you Hope! I'm not even saying this because I love you, I just want you to be happy and she's going to do something that'll ruin that... I consider you my best friend" I said and he looked at me completely shocked by what I had just said. "I'm sorry Charlie..." he said quietly but I grabbed his hand and pulled him round a corner, just letting instinct drive me. I smashed my lips into his and kissed him deeply, he kissed back for a second before pulling away. "I'm sorry Charlie, if I wasn't with Lisa, it probably would be different" he said then wiped away a tear that had escaped his eyes. "It's fine, we can just forget this happened, the only reason I'm warning you off Lisa though is because she doesn't love you, you'll only get hurt if you trust her and let her walk all over you-" I started but he cut in. "The fact is that I love her, I can look after myself Charlie, but thank you for looking out for me" he nodded then pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back then let him go back to Lisa... Well that failed!

_Hope POV_

A couple more weeks passed after my encounter with Charlie, he had made me doubt Lisa's genuinity but everything with her was actually going great. I was looking forward to spending my weekend with my girlfriend and Alex and Liam. Lisa enjoyed spending time with the guys as much as me, I think this is going to be a great weekend!

Little Liam arrived at noon and Lisa arrived a bit later. "What we doing today? I love surprises!" she grinned. "Well, we're thinking of going to Adventure Island in Southend, what do you think?" I smiled. I loved her personality, she was always so bubbly. "Sounds fun!" she said. In the end, the whole family ended up going. Just me, Lisa, Liam, Alex, Uncle Tom and Harry, and our two dads. "How about we give you all wristbands and you guys can go wreak havoc while we go to Starbucks?" Dougie laughed evilly. We all laughed with him and nodded.

We got our wristbands then ran off in our pairs. "Let's go on the Rage!" I said excitedly. "Oh! But I really wanna go on the Ramba Zamba" she said. "Okay..." I smiled, it was pretty fun but it made me realise something...most of the things we did were normally decided by her... "Can we go on Rage now?" I asked. "I don't really like rollercoasters but I'll watch you and Alex go on, only if Liam can wait with me" she pouted. "Fine" I said trying to hide my disappointment. I went and got Liam and Alex out of the crooked house, all they were doing in there anyway was kissing, it didn't seem like they were going to come themselves by choice... I rolled my eyes even though it was hard not to smile at their cuteness. "Come on guys, let's go on the Rage" I said, grabbing them both and we all walked to the ride. "Let's go!" I said, the excitement coming back to me. "Liam can you wait with me? I don't like rollercoasters" Lisa asked. "But! I...it looks...okay" he sighed. "Sorry, she wouldn't go on with me" I whispered to Alex. "No worries, I just feel sorry for Liam, having to stand with her" he laughed. "Yeah, I guess" I said, not even defending her for some reason. "What's up?" he asked, catching on to my slight dip in happiness. "Well, I just realised, she either decides what we're doing or she doesn't do it" I sighed. "She's been doing that for ages now, and you just noticed?" he laughed, dismissing it. We got on the ride and we began trekking up to the top of the steep hill, this was my favourite part of any ride, the suspense building up as your dragged upwards then you get a quick view of everything around from the top, this ride was pretty cool but it didn't last long, I liked the loops and going upside down.

_Alex POV_

We all went home after a few hours. We had went on every single ride in the park, even the little kiddie ones. "Did you see the looks we got from some of those people when we were on the baby rides?" Hope laughed hysterically. "It was mortifying! What if the paparazzi saw us?" she said and I rolled my eyes at her over dramatics. "Just let it go Lis, no-one will mind us being kids" Hope smiled and put an arm around her.

We all sat together in the cinema room, watching the wedding planner... It was a terrible film! Loads of boring girly bits but what Lisa wants, Lisa gets. At least I got to hold Liam's hand through the whole thing. "Hope, help me look for some popcorn in the kitchen?" I asked and he nodded then followed. "Liam's falling asleep, the film's terrible!" I complained. "You could have said something and I've got to admit, you're right" he said then laughed. "Say something!" I begged. "What and get my head bitten off? No way!" he laughed. Why he liked her was a mystery to me... I put the popcorn in the microwave and he stepped in front of me. "So how are you and Liam going?" he asked. "Great! It doesn't really feel very different now we're together but the kissing and stuff is great! Well, we are closer but that's it" I smiled, just thinking about him had that effect on me. "Ready to go back to torture?" he laughed. "Yeah, just stick together and we'll be fine!" I smiled.

We walked back into the cinema room and all hell broke loose for me, the popcorn dropping out my hands... IT was on him! "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Liam said, not noticing us and pushing her away. I blinked and it all became reality, tears were starting to form in my eyes and my chest hurt like my heart had been ripped out. "Get out!" Hope shouted. "I'm sorry Hope, please! I didn't mean to" she begged. "You heard him, just leave" I said sharply. She nodded then went to leave but stopped. "I dumped you first" she said then left. "What the hell Liam?" I said turning my attention back to him. "It wasn't me! She kissed me, I'm gay! And why would I want to kiss her? She's just one of those users" he said while pouting. "Yeah, of course, sorry for doubting you for that second" I said, the smile starting to grow back on my face as I realised that none of that nightmare had actually just happened. "Don't worry, I would've reacted the same, only I can kiss you" he winked. "You know it!" I winked back but then it hit me, Hope...


	21. Shattered Hopes

_Chapter 21_

_Alex POV_

"Hope..." I started but he shook his head. "I'm fine!" he shouted, but tears were already pouring down his face. "What's happening down here?! Oh..." Dougie said, then coming down. "What's up? Can I help? I hate seeing any of you guys like this" he sighed, then hugged him. "If it's about that girl, she really wasn't worth it, I've had her type before, you'll be okay, try turn that frown upside down, I won't say things will get better, but I know you'll get stronger" he said then went back upstairs. Hope didn't even make a noise, the tears just continued flowing down his face and it made me feel terrible, it made me want to cry, then suddenly he just stopped. "Need to tidy this up" he said, wiping away his tears and picking up the popcorn scattered across the floor. "Hope, it's fine I'll do it" I said, going to do it. "No, I can do it" he said more ordering and it scared the hell out of me. I nodded but went to help him, between the three of us it only took a few minutes. "Come on, let's go to bed" I said. "I'm just gonna stay up for a while, I'm not tired" he said. "Okay, we'll stay up with you" I said. I didn't want to leave him alone like this, anything could happen. "I just want to be alone right now, okay?!" he shouted. "Okay, sorry, I just wanted to help..." I said. "Look, I know you want to help... It's just, nothing anyone can say will help me at the moment" he said, reminding me of myself, it's exactly how I felt when Liam ran from me. "Okay, we'll be upstairs if you wanna talk" I smiled. "Yeah, thanks for, you know, being here for me" he said. "No problem little bro" I said, ruffling his hair then going upstairs with Liam. "You okay?" he asked, placing his hand in mine. "Yeah, I'm just worried about him" I sighed. "Yeah, me too, but he'll get better" he smiled. "Yeah, but I want him to be okay now because what if he does something stupid before he feels better?" I asked. "That's not very likely, he hasn't done anything like that before" he assured me. But what if he does?

_Hope POV_

I don't know why I feel so terrible over losing her! She was a terrible person and it wasn't my fault, it was her's, but I couldn't just turn off the feeling, even if I knew she wasn't worth it. I need to show everyone that I've moved on some way or everyone's gonna ask if I'm okay constantly. I actually should be happy that she's not with me anymore! She was controlling and she didn't even like me! She wanted to meet McFly and anything famous, all she cared about was her image. I laid down on the sofa for a while, trying to think of ways to show everyone, but the will to sleep was overtaking...

'I woke up on the sofa and everything was quiet. Woah! I must have been sleeping ages...it's 10 in the morning! I walked upstairs into our room and found Alex awake, but something wasn't right. "What's happened?" I asked warily. "Liam left me for Lisa and it's all your fault!" he glared. I shook my head then turned around to look for my dads, but found a note which read; "Don't bother looking for us, we've had enough of both of your dramatics, goodbye". How could everything go so wrong do quickly? "Argh!" I heard and Alex was running at me with a knife!' I gasped loudly and woke up on the sofa, everything was still dark. I looked at the clock, hm, only an hour... I sighed and fell back onto the sofa, trying to calm myself down.

I went upstairs slowly, terrified of what I might find up there. I opened our bedroom door and Alex and Liam were sitting on the floor just talking. "Hey guys" I said, trying my best to smile. "Hi, feeling any better?" Liam asked, I nodded and threw myself on my bed. "I fell asleep then had a nightmare though" I sighed, there was no point in hiding it, Alex would notice something was up. "What happened?" Alex asked standing up and looking at me with his normal worried face. "Well...come here!" I said, then whispered in his ear. I didn't want Liam to hear, even though he was my best friend I didn't want him to hear what happened and be offended. As soon as I finished Alex hugged me. "I wouldn't ever do that, you're my brother don't forget that" he said and I nodded. "Can I know? Don't you trust me?" Liam asked looking at me sideways and I could tell that he must be a little hurt. "It's not that, it's just... Okay but don't be offended, I don't think any of it about you" I said. "Okay..." he said, trailing off and probably regretting asking now. "Actually, can you Alex? I don't feel like repeating it, I need a drink" I said while getting up. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some milk and drunk it all at once. I went back upstairs to our room again feeling a bit less edgy, as soon as I was through the door I was wrapped in another pair of arms and I sighed. "Guys, I don't want to be mean but I really don't want your sympathy" I said. It sort of angered me to know people felt sorry for me, it made me feel weak when I knew I wasn't, I could look after myself. "Okay..." Liam frowned, he looked like he was going to ask, then thought better of it. "Okay, night guys" I said then climbed into my bed. "Night Hope..." Alex sighed. I didn't mean to make Alex feel bad... I closed my eyes and hoped for a dreamless rest. I'm going to show everyone that I'm over her! I don't need anyone's sympathy...


	22. Changed But The Same

_Chapter 22_

Hope POV

I had changed for the better, it meant that I had less fun and worked more, but it showed that I was coping, I was keeping myself busy, trying not to think too much about the past, it's happened and there's no point dwelling on it. The only point of the past is to learn from it. "I'm sorry" I said when Charlie and big Liam sat next to me on either side. "It's fine, we're here if you need us" they smiled at me, equally as caring. Them two seemed to be the only ones who wanted to stay in my company after what had happened. It was as if they were scared of me, I wouldn't do anything, I've just learnt to defend myself, they're my friends.

_Alex POV_

The week had dragged itself on but it was the weekend again and Hope seemed to have gotten better! But the only thing is when I look at him now, it looks like he's missing something...and that something that's gone, it was the part I loved the most. He doesn't skate very often anymore, he just does as much work as humanly possible, and really he doesn't act anything like my brother would, he just looks like him... Hope was better but I didn't want him to be like this!

Me and Liam are still together even after the little incident and I still think he's the most amazing person ever! He's funny, cute and as talented as his parents. "You said he'd get better" I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "He has! It's just he's changed a bit" Liam said. "You're talking about me!" Hope shouted down the stairs, then came down glaring at me, making me shiver, there was a time when his glares were just cute... "Yeah, I am but you're acting different!" I said. "No I'm not! I'm perfectly fine, nothing's changed!" he said. "Yeah, you have, and I don't think I know you anymore" I sighed. I didn't want to admit it but it was true, the connection between me and him was weakening, I could almost not feel it anymore. Hope looked at me in the eyes and I saw my brother again, but it only lasted a second. He huffed and turned away, going back upstairs. People at school seemed to have left him alone now, even without any of us to help him. He just shouts and they leave him, I miss helping him, it made me feel like a big brother, but now I don't even feel related anymore. He spends a lot of time alone but at least Liam and Charlie are still with him, they have the guts to go up to him and sit with him, even if he doesn't talk much.

"We've got to come up with a plan, I want my brother back" I said. I know it wasn't Liam's problem but I needed as much help as I could get. "I have one, but I don't know if it'll work, okay, here's what we're gonna do" he said. I nodded after listening to the plan. "I don't care, as long as we try" We both got skateboards and went outside to play on them, except we didn't know how to, we we're falling all over the place. "What was the point in this again?" I asked, slipping over again and landing on my ass heavily. "We're trying to get Hope's attention, you said he acts like he doesn't care about anything, he might decide to help us or at least start skateboarding again" Liam said, falling over as well, landing on top of me. "Well, hello up there" I grinned. "Well, hello" he grinned back then kissed me. After a few minutes I managed to pull myself away. "We can't just lay on the ground kissing, we want Hope to help us skateboard not make out" I laughed. Liam sighed and kissed me once more then jumping up, slipping on his skateboard again. I grabbed his hand quickly, catching him before he fell and cracked his head open. "That was close!" I said. "You're telling me?" he laughed. "What are you two doing? You trying to kill yourselves?" the voice I was hoping to hear. "No, we're trying I skateboard" I smiled. "Well, you're terrible" he said harshly and I couldn't help but laugh. "I know" he flipped a board off the floor and caught it. "So, why?" he asked. "We felt like trying it" I said, not really sure of what to say. He shook his head and shrugged. "Well, let me show you how to balance before you both end up in hospital" he said. I looked at Liam and he sent me a smug smile. I ran inside and grabbed another board and came back out.

"Okay, first, try standing on it without falling off, you can hold your arms out a bit if it helps your balance" he said and we both nodded, stood on our boards. It doesn't actually seem that hard anymore. "Okay, now try pushing yourself a bit and standing sideways as you go along to make balancing a lot easier" I did as he said, wobbling a bit but not falling off anymore. I grinned to myself, feeling a sense of achievement. "Watch out!" Liam said, but it was a bit late. I crashed into a wall and fell on some grass luckily. "You okay?" Hope asked worried, looking more like himself again making me smile. "Yeah, just a little dizzy" I said, trying to stand up, failing instantly and falling straight towards the ground again but was caught by a pair of arms. Hope had caught me! I grinned even wider. "Thanks" I smiled. "No problem" he said and I sat down on the grass. "I'll just watch for a while, go on" I said. "Okay" Hope said. I watched the two of them carry on and I was glad Hope was back to doing something he loved, if we could do this, we can do anything!

We walked into the kitchen to get drinks as the two of them we're sweating down their faces and to be honest, it made Liam look even hotter! His shirt was stuck to his chest, revealing the few bumps where his muscles showed. Liam caught me looking and winked at me, making me blush. "Hope, care to join us and watch Finding Nemo?" I smiled. I knew it was his favourite cartoon film from when we were younger kids... Then Hope actually smiled at me! "If you want..."

_Hope POV_

It was nice to be back hanging around with the love birds again, it felt like I hadn't talked to them in ages, I felt like I was growing up, but really I was pushing all my friends away! That doesn't stop me wanting to move on though, I know I can do it now, I still feel like I need to prove it to everyone. Weekends were sanctuaries to me. I actually despised school, at the beginning it wasn't too bad but as you grow up it just gets a bit repetitive! We learn different stuff but it's basically the same!

_A couple years later... (a bit random but you'll understand why :P) Age of twins; 16_

"Guys, it's time for the chat we planned years ago!" Dougie shouted up the stairs to me and Alex. We looked up from what we were doing and went downstairs. "What exactly is this talk about?" I asked curiously. "The birds and the bees" he smiled proudly, I'm guessing he's always wanted to use that phrase."Wat's that then?" Alex asked. "Well, it'll concern you more Alex, but Hope needs to know as well" he smiled. We both nodded and sat down. "Well, I'll start with Alex! For you it's technically the birds and the birds but that's besides the point. Now you're getting older, you might get new urges or feelings, this is where sex comes in..." he said and we nodded, hanging onto every word that left his mouth. I've heard of it before but I'm not completely informed which is pretty embarrassing, I'm 16! I mean seriously, I should know lots of things by now. He told us everything, and I mean everything there was to know about sex, gay sex and straight sex, always to use protection, then to even weirder stuff, blowjobs, handjobs, mind-blowing stuff, haha! It gave me a few ideas and suddenly I couldn't wait to get back to school. For the rest of the day, me and Alex talked about sex. "Are you and Liam going to then?" I winked. "Um, well, I'm not sure, I don't even know if he knows about this stuff, should I say something? What if he doesn't like me enough? Or if I'm really bad at it? He might dump me!" he started to panic and his face contorting into one of fear. "Okay! Calm down, it was a simple question, and he wouldn't dump you over something like that!" I smiled.

_Alex POV_

Liam came over a few hours later and I wanted to talk to him about it. "Liam, do you know about sex?" I asked while he was drinking his glass of milk. I was terrified of talking to him about this stuff but he coughed and spluttered out his milk in a shocked way. "What?" he asked wide-eyed. "Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything" I said looking away. "It's fine, I know about it, but yeah, I'm not really old enough for it yet" he laughed. "I didn't know you had to be a certain age?" I said. "Yeah, 16, Harry told me all about it when I was 14" he smiled. He was 15 now and it was his birthday soon... "Well, would we do it?" I asked, now terrified of rejection. "Yeah! You're extremely attractive and I love you!" he smiled then kissed me. "Of course we'll do it, maybe when I turn 16?" he winked. I blushed straight away, I didn't really expect the full-on reply. "I love you too, and I never want us to end!" I grinned. Liam's birthday was in a couple of weeks and I will be ready for it. "So on your birthday?" I grinned at him. "Why not? My dad said it's a great experience but really I think that was a bit too much information coming from him" he laughed. "Now, I can't wait for your birthday, it'll be extra special..." I sighed happily. "But, one thing is that we need to tell my dads about us being together first, they need to know, it's a surprise they haven't found out from your dads yet" he said and my hands shook a little. "What if they stop us seeing each other?" I asked. "Well, I'll find a way to see you secretly he smiled and I nodded, starting to feel quite reassured.

The rest of the weekend passed far too quickly but Hope was returning more and more to his normal self, he was better than ever, happy and talked a lot like he used to. I couldn't stop thinking about me and Liam though, two weeks left...and we needed to tell his parents... We got up and went through our usual routine, getting ready for school and we left right on time, finally everything was normal. "What we got first?" I asked. "P.E!" he smiled, it was his least favourite subject, why was he smiling? "Why you happy then?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "Well, I realised that Charlie and other hot guys are in our P.E class this year!" he grinned. "Oh, so you're into guys now?" I smiled. "I always have been but I like girls as well!" he said. "And how do you know any of them are gay? or even Charlie?" I said sceptically. "Well, I can change that if they aren't" he said and he sounded really determined, I hope things don't go wrong.

We got to school and went to P.E. I watched as Hope walked up to Charlie, to be honest he was gorgeous not that I'd cheat on Liam anyway. It didn't really bother me that he was goingot to talk to him though, they've been best friends for ages! I watched more closely and realised that Hope was acting all flirty, weird for him, never seen him all up and personal with people not since, you know, she who should not be named, her names not She Who Must Not Be Named, Lisa. I looked back up and they were making out! Hope talks to him for a minute and now he's all over him? I guess Hope's just good with the guys after all... Hope returned to me grinning. "I'm guessing you succeeded in a conquest?" I smiled. "yeah, Charlie is hot! And a good kisser" he smiled. "What did he say? What did you say?" I asked. "Well, I found out that he's into guys and I just flirted with him a bit, give him a flashy smile and he was putty in my hands, we're going out now" he grinned proudly. "Well done little bro, hope this one lasts" I said. "I don't know if it's serious, more casual" he winked and to be honest, it shocked me, was my brother becoming a player?


	23. You Think You Know Me?

_Chapter 23_

_Hope POV_

I don't know why Alex is so worried about me! I'm just having some fun, he doesn't say anything but I can tell that he is! Charlie came up to me at break smiling cheerfully at me. "You alright?" I winked. "Great thanks, how are you?" he asked and his smile seemed to have doubled. "I'm good thanks" I grinned at him, sitting down while he had a confused look on his face. I laughed and gesturing to the seat next to m. "Sure" he laughed with me, sitting next to me. I placed my hands in his, making him blush deeply. I bit my lip in thought, did I really have that much of an effect on people? I could tell that Charlie really liked me, he looked past my looks and into my soul, it made me feel a little weird, like I cared what he thought... We held hands all of break and obviously people now knew that I was bi but I really felt the need to test something. The bell went and Charlie wasn't going to be in my lesson. "See you later, wanna come round today?" I asked. "Yeah, cool, I'd love to meet your family" he said hopefully. Okay, maybe he was amazing boyfriend material but I could feel myself already looking to other people, maybe he didn't deserve this, or he was just another actor like Lisa, pretending to be nice, then smashing my heart. I don't think I can do love, it hurts too much to risk it again, life is too short for pain. I kissed him then walked to class, feeling his eyes on my back.

I walked in and sat next to this girl I didn't know yet. "Hi!" I grinned at her, she blushed and looked down. "H-hi" she stuttered and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm Hope, what's your name?" I asked, it was amazing how I could have this effect on girls, maybe I could use this to my advantage? "Sarah" she smiled back, trying to regain her composure. "Nice to meet you" I said, placing my hand on her's, making her go red again. "Hope" Alex said and I looked up. "You sitting with me today?" he said, looking a bit hurt that I picked a girl over him. "Yeah, just introducing myself to new people in our classes" I said. "See you later sweet cheeks" I winked at her and walked over to Alex, sitting myself next to him. "What was that?" he asked, looking a bit angry. "Nothing! What's wrong?" I smiled. "You just got a boyfriend who really likes you and now you're flirting with some girl, that's what's wrong!" he said. "Just being friendly" I said. "Charlie seems like a genuine and nice person and you're just going to cheat on him and crush him" he said shocked. "No! Well maybe, I think some people need to feel how I felt" I said. "That's not fair on people who were like you, innocent and hopeful but now I think you're just taking revenge from any person that falls for your trap" he spat. "How about if he doesn't find out? Does that make it any better?" I smiled. "If you cheat, I'll tell him, as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't deserve it, he could make you happy..." he trailed off. "Everyone deserves it! Everyone's only nice so they can get something they want from someone" I said, not really understanding where he was coming from, he just didn't understand me. "You just need to get back your faith in people, not everyone's like that..." he sighed.

Lunch came and I went to sit next to Charlie, then kissed him full-on. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back. I sighed in my head, he's fallen for me, if he hadn't already... Can I change so I can be with him? He does make me feel better...but can I do it? "What was that for?" he smiled, looking into my eyes. I looked back carefully, seeing happiness instead of selfishness. "Nothing, I just wanted to" I smiled. "Can I kiss you when I want then?" he asked cheekily. "If you want..." I laughed and in that second he was kissing me again, I kissed back until someone cleared their throat. "We're trying to have our lunch..." Little Liam said, pushing his food away from him. "Don't worry about them, you've got me" Alex grinned then kissed him. "I think I prefer you" he said when they pulled away, making Alex laugh. "Can we get to know each other a bit better then?" Charlie asked, the others gasped a bit at me which I ignored. Everyone's overdramatic! "Okay, we can talk more later round mine" I smiled at him. "I look forward to it! I really like you Hope" he said, looking down at our joint hands. "I really like you too" I laughed at how he put it. "Okay, I have one question" I said quickly. "What is it?" he asked, listening carefully. "Can we do some skateboarding as well?" I smiled. "Yeah, definitely! I love boarding, it's my most favourite thing in the world!" he gushed, making me smile even more. "Well then, I think we'll be awesome together" I said, slinging my arm around his shoulders but at that second, the bell went and I sighed. "Meet me at the gate later then, seeming as you don't know where I live" I said. "Sure" he smiled then kissed me again, I quite liked this relationship stuff...

"Bye!" I said then went to English. I sighed to myself on the way, it's my worst subject and I'm alone again! Hopefully there's some interesting people in there, or I'll probably die of boredom. I sat down next to this other guy who looked kinda cute, cute blue eyes and straightened brown hair. "Hi" I said. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked and I flashed a smile at him. "Hope, you?" I said, biting my lip with my curiousity towards him. "Paul" he smiled slightly. "So you like English?" I asked and he laughed at my question. "Nah, it's boring and I'm pretty sure I already know my own language" he joked. "I don't either, I prefer people! They're a lot more fun but there's not really a lesson where you just talk to people" I sighed. "Well, there's psychology and sociology, about how people think and stuff" he said with one raised eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and then my eyes were drawn to his lips. What? He looks like the sort of person who's good at kissing, hmm...maybe. I moved closer to him slightly, watching his reaction. He just looked at me mysteriously, like he was studying me, then winked at me, making me laugh. "Miss, can I go to the toilet?" I asked. "Yeah, hurry though, you'll miss stuff" I nodded then went out. Nodding towards the door and at Paul, asking him to follow me.

I waited a few minutes and he emerged from the classroom after me. "Bunking? Tut tut!" he grinned. We walked out to the field and sat on the grass. "So what's your story?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Well, why are you bunking? Why with me? I'm sure you have plenty of friends, you're too gutsy to not" he pressed. "I don't know, I just felt like it, I don't really have a reason for being like this" I said. "Bullshit! Just tell me, I don't really know you so I can't judge you" he said and I sighed. It did make sense talking to strangers who didn't know me, opposed to talking to people who saw me everyday. "Well, I'm the son of a famous band-" I started and he interrupted. "I know, McFly, I noticed, you've got his looks, Danny I mean" he smiled. "Yeah, well, I'm a bit messed up because of a relationship I came out of recently. She used me to meet McFly and then she kissed my best mate, Liam Judd, you probably know him seeming as you know me" I said. "Oh, sorry" he said, slightly smiling at me. "Don't worry about it, I'm coping" I said. "I can see..." he said sceptically. I turned around and kissed him, he kissed back for a second then pulled away. "So you just go from guy to guy, trying to prove that you're over that one girl" he asked. "Well, I'm bi" I laughed. "Okay, but it's still the same thing" he said. "Oh, so now you know me?" I asked. "Well, you don't really have to do this" he said, laying down and looking at the sky. "Well, it's fun" I said. "Yeah, and you'll end up hurting your friends and family" he sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it, I promise" I sighed. This kid really doesn't give up. I kissed him again and it lasted for a bit longer. After that we just laid around, talking about anything. Before I knew it the school bell wnet andit was time to go home. "We should do this more often" I grinned. "Why not? How about every English period?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, I gotta go, someone's waiting for me" I smiled. "And who's that?" he asked. "My boyfriend" I said then waved as I walked. I turned back and saw him laughing while shaking his head. I met Charlie at the gate and as always, he was smiling happily at me. "Ready to go?" I grinned at him.


	24. Trusting Yourself

_Chapter 24 - Contains a bit of a sex scene, but I bet you can guess who that's going to be... -_- If you don't like it, skip it :P_

Alex POV

I really wasn't comfortable with what Hope had become, it wasn't right! Charlie came with us after school along with Liam. "Oh, you guys have a new friend!" our dads smiled walking in. "He's been our friend for a while but he's Hope's boyfriend now" I whispered. "Oh!" Dougie said, then went and shook Charlie's hand haphazardly, making Charlie himself laugh but Hope bury his face in his hands. We went and sat together in the living room... Well, by we, I mean me and Liam. Hope and Charlie went upstairs and god knows what they may or may not get up to now that Hope's in the state that he is. "Don't worry too much! I'm sure Hope will be fine with him" Liam said. "It's not Hope that I'm worried about, it's Charlie" I sighed. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "Hope and me had a talk today, he said...he said that he was going out with him and it weren't serious at the moment, just casual, and he said that he may cheat, just so people know how he felt" I said, the biggest frown on my face. "Well, it might just be a phase, he'll settle down eventually" Liam said putting his hand on mine and squeezing softly. "But by then how many guys will he sleep with or even be with, let alone destroy?!" I said. "What you two talking about?" Dougie smiled. "Nothing!" I said. "Maybe you should tell him?" Liam nudged and I nodded even though I was terrified thinking about how our dad would react. "It's about Hope, you know he's got that new boyfriend..." I said, and I told him everything, how the break up with Lisa had affected him and how he was planning to resolve that, after he sat down with his head in his hands. "I really should've paid more attention" he said shaking his head. "Should I talk to him?" he asked, looking at me. "I already tried but maybe you could get through to him" I smiled. "Yeah, I should, after all, that's what fathers do, look after their children" he said, nodding to himself in reassurance. "We're teenagers..." I said sceptically. "I know" he smiled. I turned to Liam who just shrugged at me.

_Hope POV_

"What's wrong with hanging around with your brother and Liam?" he asked, sitting down on my bed. "Well, they'll probably be doing the same as what we're doing so we might as well have our own privacy, so what do you want to know about me?" I grinned. "Well, a lot, favourite film?" he grinned. I smiled back at his cuteness, he seemed really genuinely interested in me... "Well, I know it's sad but I like Finding Nemo" I smiled. "That's awesome, I loved that film as a child, my favourite character was Squirt!" he smiled and my own words slipped out withough me thinking. "Keep smiling, it makes me happy" I said and he blushed a deep red along with me. I laughed and pushed him down, laying down on the bed with him and kissed him. The kiss lasted for quite a while but eventually we had to pull away for air. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked and I just smiled at him. "Have you ever been with anyone else before?" I asked and he pulled away from me. "I have, it was another guy, when I was back in the popular groups and at another school. It was a secret thing and I loved it, I loved him... It was all perfect, then one day, he just started going out with this girl and pretended that we never happened, told me to stay out of his life" he said with tears in his eyes. I moved back closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I couldn't put him through that again? Could I? All of a sudden, this game and relationship stuff just became harder...

We laid on the bed, just cuddling for a while, in a comfortable silence, then an idea hit me, back to the talk that my dads had given me. I flipped myself onto him so that I was now straddling him. He looked at me with a new look in his eyes, one of desire as his eyes moved all round my body. I leaned down, placing a purposeful short kiss on his lips. He leaned up to continue the kiss as I pulled away and I smiled. "My turn to ask a question" I said teasingly. "What?" he panted. "Do you think I'm attractive?" I asked. "Yeah! I was wondering how someone like you wasn't with anyone and when I first talked to you in that IT room... God, I was stunned" he grinned. "Right answer" I smiled then kissed him again. I actually could feel myself falling for him, but my vengeful half may not let me. "I l-love, I love you" I said, forcing it out. "I love you too" he smiled and I could see it in his eyes, sending my stomach in flips. This is insane! I'd only been with him for a day! He went to pull off my shirt and I put my hands on his nervously. "Can we wait? I don't want things to be over between us because you've got what you want..." I sighed. He looked up at me as if I'd said something crazy. "What?! I would never do that to you! I like you way too much! I want us to be together forever" he smiled. But I would, I wouldn't want to do it but I would, and it scares me that I wouldn't be able to control myself. "Okay..." I said, willing my mind to calm down. I am NOT going to leave him after this! I promise this to myself! He grinned happily at me and I grinned back, letting him continue kissing me again.

He pulled my shirt off and his soon followed. He began kissing at my chest giving me a new unimaginable feeling, making a moan escape my lips before I could contain it, he bit and sucked at my neck, the sensation was growing. I rolled my head further back, allowing him more access, this was amazing! We pulled each other's jeans off and we were left in our boxers, our bodies were in automatic, not even thinking about our actions. I climbed on top of him again, kissing him more passionately, our bodies grinding against each other. I swallowed a moan that left his throat and pulled away panting. "I want you..." he panted and I nodded even though I wasn't really sure what it'd be like. "You sure? I've heard it hurts at first?" he asked. "I'm fine, I can handle myself" I said and we pulled our boxers off, giving us full body contact. He climbed in between my legs, running his hands down from my chest to my stomach. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah" I said, biting my mouth shut, knowing that this was gonna hurt a lot, but surely it'll be worth it? He slowly pushed into me and a sharp pain spread through my body making me tense but I forced myself to relax, I love him, he won't hurt me, he's not Lisa...I trust him, he stopped and waited which I was grateful for, the pain dulled down slowly but it was going, he pushed in further and I relaxed quicker this time. He pulled out slowly then thrusted back in, sending shocks through my whole body. "Oh god, Charlie!" I said, unable to hold back. "It feels so good" he smiled, I nodded asking him to continue, his thrusts became harder and faster, making me feel amazing, the pain was completely gone and pleasure had replaced it. I pulled him into a mess kiss and he placed his hand on my cock and began pumping. I could feel a bubbly feeling in my stomach growing, and eventually the bubble popped, at that second I was addicted, the feeling washed all over me, immense pleasure. "Charlie!" I moaned out as the feeling slowly ended. A few seconds later, I felt a warmness spread inside me as Charlie had the same feeling I'm guessing. Cum poured out of my cock and I blushed. Well, that's what Dougie called it, he didn't go easy on details...

"Wow, that was amazing!" Charlie said, laying down next to me. "You're telling me!" I grinned at him. We laid next to each other for another while longer then quickly sneaking to the bathroom to clean up. We showered together quickly then went back to my room. I gave him some gel so that he looked like he had when he arrived. "I had a lot of fun today" he smiled. "Me too, but that wasn't only the sex, I enjoyed talking with you" I replied. I walked him downstairs and to the front door, he looked back at me with that cute look in his eyes. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled. "Bye" he smiled back, giving me a quick peck on the lips then leaving. I grinned to myself as I sat down on the sofa with Alex and Liam who were staring at me. "What?" I asked, ready for some form of lecture. "We sort of heard you two... Well, I think the whole house heard, even our dads" Alex said and I shrugged. "It wasn't planned, it just happened" I said. "Well, at least it wasn't with someone else and it's someone we know" he sighed. I nodded and we just watched TV.


	25. A New Hope

_Chapter 24_

Hope POV

I honestly didn't care that they heard me and Charlie, but the thing that did bother me is that I didn't care. Any other person in the world would be drowning in their embarrassment, but here I was, just watching TV casually as if nothing had even happened...

Charlie knocked for me the next morning to walk me to school and he was really happy. "Hi!" he grinned. "Hey" I smiled back, trying to match up to his enthusiasm. "Ready for school?" he asked, offering out his hand for me to take, making me smile even wider at how cute he was. "Yeah, but I normally walk with my brother, is it okay if we wait?" I asked. "Yeah, of course" he nodded. I gestured for him to come in and he sat on the sofa while I went to the kitchen. "Charlie's walking with us if that's okay?" I stated more than asked. "Yeah, cool" he smiled. I nodded and walked back to the living room. "I can't stop thinking about last night" Charlie said as soon as I sat down next to him. "It was great wasn't it, I had a lot of fun" I smiled. "Me too, and it made me want to know you more because you're so amazing" he smiled and put his hand in mine. "I'm not really" I said, looking away, knowing what I might do to him. Why does he think the world of me when we've only been together for one day? "You're just really nice" I sighed. Maybe I don't deserve him... At that moment Alex came in and knocked me out of my thoughts. "Let's go" he smiled at us, there was something he was hiding and I could tell, but quickly we arrived at Liam's and I didn't get the chance to ask, or I was too much of a coward to ask, in some ways I guess I hadn't changed at all...

"Hey guys" Liam said, coming out his house then kissing Alex. "How long have you guys been together then?" Charlie asked them. "well, we've known each other our whole lives but we've been been boyfriends for 3 years, 3 months and 12 days" he grinned. "You're still counting?" Alex smiled then kissed him again. Charlie looked at me hopefully, maybe mentally asking that we be together that long, and that depends, if I can help myself. I said my goodbyes to everyone and went to English, looking inside the door but he wasn't there. "Looking for me?" the familiar voice asked. "No! You haven't seen a guy called Paul by any chance, he's quite cute?" I grinned at him. "Last time I saw him he was on the field, wanna go?" he grinned, playing along. I nodded and we went outside. "If you have a boyfriend, why do you still try it on with me?" he asked. "You're hot, and I like talking to you" I explained quite simply and I feeling quite sick with myself for saying it. "So what's your boyfriend to you?" he asked. "He's nice, cute, funny, everything that I want in a guy" I said. "But you don't love him..." he assumed. "I do! Well, I'm trying to, it's just myself getting in the way of myself" I said. "So you want me, for now?" he asked. "Well, maybe not just for now, I might want you for longer, I just need you nearby, I don't know why" I said. "Good enough for me, I don't...I don't really have any friends" he said. "Well you're a great person anyway, you don't need friends to prove that" I said and he kissed me. I kissed him back, deepening it and I could feel myself getting hard, but he pulled away. "I really shouldn't be kissing you, someone could see and then your boyfriend would dump you" he said. "But you know me, I would move on and act like I don't care, but he might take me back anyway, and I'd do it all over again" I said. "That doesn't sound nice" he said then sighed while looking up at the clouds. "I can't help it, but I'm not trying to be mean or harsh, it just happens, you know how long I've been with him?" I asked. "How long?" he asked back instead of guessing. "Well, this is the second day and I've already slept with him" I said. "It doesn't matter, you don't always sleep with someone because you love them" he said. "He says he loves me though and we've only been together for that day" I said. "Well, he must really like you then..." he sighed. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "It's fine, just don't act like a therapist, we'll be fine" I said. We just laid there for the rest of the lesson, occasionally sharing kisses.

_Alex POV_

I came out of my English class and went to wait for Hope. "Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Hope's teacher asked. "Yeah" I said, feeling a bit worried. "Is Hope in today?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" I answered, feeling like it was some sort of trick question. "He wasn't in class, and neither was the person he sits next to, Paul Somerset-Butler" she said worried. "I'll find him and ask what happened" I said. "Thank you, that would be nice" she smiled. I had a feeling he wasn't just bunking with this kid...

"Where were you in English?" I asked when I saw him. "In class, where else?" he said casually. "I know you weren't! Your teacher asked me where you were, so I know you were bunking with some guy" I said. "Well, English is boring" he sighed. "What were you doing with the guy?" I asked. "We were kissing of course, we were talking!" he said sarcastically. Just then, Charlie came over, so I just dropped it, je better not be cheating, or two-timing? Maybe the other guy doesn't know about Charlie. "I need to go to the toilet" Hope said, then walked off. "What's up?" Charlie asked but got no reply. "He's just annoyed because I caught him bunking, he'll be fine" I sighed. "Cool" he said, he had no idea what could be happening but I hope that my suspicions are completely wrong.

_Hope POV_

We got home and today Charlie wasn't around he had to do something with his family. "Hope, can I talk to you?" my dad (Dougie) asked and he didn't look happy, not angry just unhappy. "You-" I started saying to Alex, but he interrupted. "I had to tell him, but he doesn't know everything" he whispered. I turned back around to face my dad. "Yeah, sure" I said as casually as I could manage, knowing that I was probably in trouble. "Are you okay?" he asked as we sat down. "Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled at him. "So, this boyfriend of yours, is the whole thing serious?" he asked. "Yeah, I like him, you probably heard yesterday" I said slightly grinning, his lips curved upwards for a second then they went back to being serious. "I trust you know that cheating is wrong?" he said more seriously. "I'm not!" I said. "Well, Alex said you were thinking about it" he said and I snorted. "I was messing with him, he was annoying me because I was talking to some girl, apparently flirting" I said and he nodded. "Just be careful, I don't want you to go around sleeping around, you'll hurt people and you know better than anyone else how that feels" he said and I nodded one last time. "Thanks for the talk" I smiled. "No, it's fine, and don't have too much fun with Charlie, you tend to get sore if you do it too much, me and Dan-" he grinned and started but I interrupted him luckily. "Dad! No, too much detail!" I said, covering my ears and running upstairs.

I didn't even go to the toilet earlier, I ran off to tell Paul that we had to cut down on the bunking so that nobody would get suspicious and he happily agreed. "No Charlie today then?" Alex asked when I laid down on my bed that was opposite from his in our shared room. "Nah, he's got something to do with his family" I sighed. "What's up?" he asked. "Well, I've realised after my chat with dad that I've been acting like a complete slut, I mean really, having more than one person at the same time" I said and I really meant it. Alex suddenly jumped at me, hugging me. "Why do I deserve a hug?" I asked. "You're back to being you, cute, adorable and kind, my little brother Hope" he said, hugging me tighter. "Thanks?" I said, pretty much clueless of what he was talking about. I would still see Paul, I need to decide, who do I want? I can't have them both and either way I'll end up hurting one of them, maybe I should ask for help, opinions? I decided against it after half an hour. Paul will understand, I have a boyfriend and I can't be with him, every time I'm near him I just have the urge to kiss him and I have to teach myself it's wrong. I'm only meant to kiss Charlie, he is the one I want! The rest of the night, me and Alex decided to spend some quality time together seeming as we we're always with our boyfriends instead of each other. "I miss doing this, it must have been years since the last time we did this" Alex grinned. "Yeah, it's great" I said, slinging my arm around his shoulder and resting my head on him just like I used to.

The next day was better, I was proud of myself and my family was proud of me, it was good feeling, I was ready for change. I held Charlie's hand on the way to school, making his face brighten up and me feel even happier that I was making him happy. "Sorry, I didn't talk to you much yesterday" I said then kissing him to hopefully make up for what I could've done to him. "No problem, and sorry I was busy yesterday but I have a confession..." he sighed and took his hand out of mine, sending chills up my spine, reminding me of the day that Lisa had destroyed any chances of us being together... Whatever Charlie was about to say will probably end us... Maybe he cheated before I could? Oh great, I bet I deserve this! "I haven't told my parents about being with you yet" he said. "Oh, I thought it'd be worse, you can tell them in your own time!" I smiled and pulled him into a hug, I was actually really starting to appreciate his company, losing him would actually hurt me... I was vulnerable again, is it what I wanted? "Thanks, I'm glad you understand" he said and we continued walking to school. I was dreading arriving, I had English first and I was going to have to tell Paul that I wasn't going to cheat anymore and in order to keep that I will have to stay away from him, I hope he takes it well...

I arrived at class and smiled at him, he smiled back...maybe I should tell him towards the end of the lesson, whenever, urgh I don't know! Whenever! I sat down next to him. "How are you today?" he grinned at me. "Fine, but I'm sorry and don't take this the wrong way" I said and his grin disappeared. "Take what the wrong way?" he asked looking worried, and I really was about to walk on him like he was nothing, I'm such an idiot. "I can't talk to you, I'm planning to change, I want to be normal, and I don't want to cheat on my boyfriend" I said and he looked at me with hurt eyes. "I'm really sorry" I said. "Well, we can still be friends" he said, looking like he was going to cry, after all, I was all that he had and it's my fault that he was now losing me... "I just can't! Whenever I'm near you, or anyone who isn't my boyfriend, I get the urge to kiss them and cheat, and it's just wrong, it's really not your fault, it's mine, we can be friends when I've sorted myself out" I said, feeling the guilt build up in my stomach. "Fuck you! You can't just say that and expect me to be ignored and then allow you to pick everything up when it suits you! You prick!" he shouted then stormed out the classroom. "Okay, everyone, be quiet and continue your work, Hope, a word" she said, glaring at me fiercely. I sighed and nodded, she gestured for me to come outside which I did. "What was that all about?" she asked harshly. "He didn't take my rejecting him very well" I said, feeling that the teacher was just overreacting slightly. "Well, don't do it in my class!" she glared. "Sorry miss" I said, "okay, go back in and finish your work" she sighed, I nodded and went in, something tells me it's not over with Paul, he doesn't seem the type to give up...


	26. Enter Darkness

_Chapter 25_

Hope POV

The rest of the day was terrible for me, I couldn't get the feeling of dread out of me. I sat down next to Charlie at lunch and he kissed me, me not even bothering to kiss back. "What's wrong babe?" he asked, now pouting at my misery. "Nothing, I'm just tired" I lied, I didn't really want to but it's not like I'm going to say that I'm looking out for a vengeful person that wants me back and by the way I cheated that's why. "Aww, don't worry, you can catch up on your rest later" he smiled and I nodded, letting him wrap his arms around me and pull into a hug where I rested my chin on his shoulders, he made me feel a bit better.

Lunch ended far too quickly for my liking and I was still exhausted, we now had P.E and I sat down on the bench, slowly getting changed but turned to watch Charlie change, his body was amazing... He caught me looking and winked, causing me to blush. I continued to get change, then we all went out onto the field but I was incapable of taking part because one, I felt like shit and two, I can't play football... I watched the others play and the teacher give me the evils, eventually though, Charlie came over and put an arm around me protectively. "Faggots" I heard the teacher mutter and I just wanted to cry. Charlie tensed up next to me. "Just leave it" I said but he launched himself at the teacher, punching him repeatedly. Other teachers came over and pulled him off. I explained to them what happened, I'm guessing that teacher won't be back soon... "Sorry" he said when we were alone. "It's fine, thank you for that though, you didn't need to" I smiled. "I couldn't let him get away with that, I love you and it looked like that comment hurt you" he said, putting his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "My hero" I laughed, the bell went and we went back to the changing rooms.

Slowly, the day came to an end and I was near dead. "Come on babe, I'm coming round and we're getting you some TLC, you need some cheering up, you're being really depressing" he laughed. "Ohhh, do we really have to?" I asked while we walked. We got to my house and I opened the door. "Yeah, you're not getting out of it, now come on, sit down" he smiled, pushing me onto the sofa in the front room. "What we watching then?" I asked. "Finding Nemo!" he smiled then leapt on me, tickling me. "Stop! I can't breathe, it tickles!" I screamed out. "Tell me that you love me first" he laughed. "I love you! Now please!" I screamed and then he stopped. "Aww, Hope, I love you too!" he grinned. "I love you more, now come on let's watch" I smiled, this was helping a lot and I can't help but love hanging around with him.

The film ended and it was as amazing as the first time I had watched it, it was impossible for me to get bored of this film! "Aww! Look at the time, I gotta go" he sighed disappointed and I joined him on that one. "Oh well, I'll walk you home" I smiled. "No! You're going to get some rest!" he said. "I'm not taking no as an answer so grab your coat, we're going" I smiled then kissed him. We arrived at his house quickly after a short 5 minute walk, a bit further than Liam's house but we stood outside, continuing our conversation. "I'm so glad I met you" he smiled. "Same, you're so perfect" I smiled back. "No, you're perfect" he grinned. "I guess I am, but you're not so bad yourself" I surrendered and he laughed. "Well, bye, I'll see you tomorrow" I said. "I'd kiss you but my parents might look any second, bye" he smiled and went inside. And so, I began my walk away, growing closer to my home. I hated that it got so dark so early and this walk seemed to take longer than the one to Charlie's house! I was nearly home but then blackness, pure darkness engulfed me... What's going on?


	27. The Past Almost Repeated

_Chapter 26_

_Alex POV_

"Dad! Where's Hope?" I shouted when I realised that he wasn't in the house. "He went with his boyfriend to walk him home because it's dark out and he didn't want to leave him, it's sweet really-" Dougie spoke as I came down the stairs before I cut in. "And how long was that ago?" I asked, he looked down at his watch and a look of fear in his eyes appeared. "2 hours ago..." he said, his breath starting to go crazy. "Sit down dad, you're hyperventilating!" I said nad he nodded. I ran and got him some water from the kitchen and brought it back to him. "Get Dan for me please" he said, carrying on to breathe unevenly. I nodded and ran upstairs into the music room. "What? Alex, I said not interrupt when I'm writing" he said, giving me a stern look. "Hope's been gone for 2 hours and his boyfriend's house is only 10 minutes away and Dad's hyperventilating downstairs, he wants you" I said quickly then took a deep breath while he swallowed deeply then ran downstairs. We waited together for a few minutes, trying his mobile. "Nope, nothing" I said, something was wrong and I could feel it, it was a weird feeling, I could feel Hope needed our help, but that's not even possible. "This reminds me of 17 years ago... And that time that he got lost as a kid..." Dougie said, tears coming to his eyes... If you ever see adults scared and crying then you know it's bad and you should be scared too and that something was really bad. "What happened?" I asked, I was already scared of the answer, but I needed to know. "I-i" he started but stuttered. "Dougs, you don't need to if you don't want to think about it" Danny said placing his hand on his. "It's fine, I was already thinking of it, I might as well tell him. Well, it was way before you were even considered to be born, late at night and I was out looking for someone and then a man tried to mug me, I refused and told him to back off, he dragged me into an alley and raped me" he said, his whole body shaking from the memory, but I didn't miss the look he gave my other dad when he said someone. "Who was the someone?" I asked. "It doesn't matter" he said, he was hiding something! "It does to me" I said, walking over and hugging him. "It was your dad I was looking for, I found out he had cheated but I didn't believe it and went to look for him" he said shakily. "What happened after that?" I asked. "Okay Alex, we promise to tell you the rest later but right now your brother needs us" they said and I nodded in understanding, maybe I wanted to forget the fact that my brother was missing, but really, hearing that story has made my worry for my little brother a lot worse, it hurt knowing that he wasn't safe, anything could have happened.

_Hope POV_

I woke up in a dark house, shivering from the cold. I looked around, not recognising anything at all. Starting to panic, I went to move but found out my hands and legs were tied up. "Hey! Someone help!" I shouted but got no reply, then I heard footsteps coming towards the room. "So you're finally awake" a familiar voice said, I looked towards the door and saw a dark figure. "Who are you?" I shouted. "Your worst nightmare! Ha, not really, it's me, Paul" he said, flicking a switch and a bright light burnt my eyes, forcing them shut. "I said it was over and I'm not changing my mind, I love Charlie-" I started but he interrupted furiously. "I saw how lovey dovey you two were, but it's not happening! It only ends when I say it ends, why should I let you go? And why should I let him have you when I can't? I think if I can't have you, no one else can..." he shouted and it was obvious that he was upset with how I treated him, realisation hit me as I found out what he meant, he was going to kill me! "Paul! You know this is wrong, just let me go and we'll forget this ever happened, I'll talk to you" I said, feeling a panic attack starting to build up, I've never had these before but it was terrifying that the person in front of you could end your life whenever he felt like it. "No! I don't want to go back to how things were! I want you to feel how you felt about me before" he said, tears building in his eyes. "Paul...you know I'll always feel that way about you but it just can't be, and once I get used to the feeling I know we can be best friends, but I really can't cheat on my boyfriend, he means a lot to me and if I lost him..." I couldn't finish my sentence, I didn't want to think about losing him. "So what? You just expect me to wait to have a friend I never had, I just needed a friend and you thought you were more important, it was never about the kissing and stuff, it was the fact that you cared but now I think I want all of you, I'll think about it" he said, putting a gag on me which told me it didn't matter what I said and that the conversation had ended. He left again after turning out the light, leaving me to my muffled tears.

_Alex POV_

After finishing thinking what could have happened, we finally decided to act rationally. "We haven't called Charlie" I said simply, well by we I meant I... "He doesn't really need to know yet" Danny said, earning a whack around the head from Dougie. "He means that Hope might be there and his phone could've just ran out!" he said, excited at the new hope that had presented itself to us. "Oh! Okay, let's do it!" Danny smiled. "Now? In front of Alex, that's a bit wrong don't you think?" Dougie winked, this time getting a whack from Danny, "I was joking! God!" he said and I smiled at my cute parents, I hope that me and Liam end up like them. I called Charlie and there was an answer straight away. "Alex? Why you calling me? Don't worry, can you ask Hope why he's not returning my calls or texts? Is he mad with me or something?" he said. "What?! He's not with you? That's why I'm calling!" I panicked. "I can't come out and help you look but what can I do?" he asked. "Don't worry, we'll call the police and look ourselves, I can't think of anything you could do, just don't worry" I said. "Yeah, thanks Alex, please make sure he's okay when you find him for me" he said. "I promise, bye" I said then hung up. "He's not there" I said. "I'm gonna call the police now" Danny said, getting his phone out. I didn't want him to phone the police because when he did, all of this would become real and I wouldn't have a brother, I would but not with me and it's scary. "I'm going out to look for him" I said. "No you're not!" Danny said, looking at me like I was crazy. "But-" I said, starting to argue but he interrupted. "Well, not alone you're not" he smiled. "Let's go then" Dougie said and we walked out of our house in search of our little blonde headed boy.


	28. iF U C Hope

_Chapter 27_

_Hope POV_

I woke up and I was guessing it was morning but there were no windows, nothing to confirm my suspicions. I didn't sleep well, my whole body was aching from struggling and I was starving, my stomach felt like it was eating itself! "Morning" he said, walking into the room and I didn't reply, I couldn't, he really didn't deserve the satisfaction, and I wasn't going to give it to him. "Just let me go" I said, giving my best glare but he just frowned. "I'm not going to kill you but I could find other ways of punishing you" he glared, I closed my eyes trying not to think of other things he could do to me. "Look. At. Me" he said seriously and it sent shivers up my spine. I opened my eyes and I was met with his which were no longer soft and beautiful, just harsh and terrible, his breath was hot on my neck, and I couldn't hold back a whimper as he began kissing my neck. I tried to knock him off but my whole body ached and I was mostly tied up. "Get off" I said, trying to regain the strength in my voice, not very well succeeding. "Why would I do that? I like you so much..." he whispered in my ear, making me shiver then reattempt pulling away. "I'll see you later, I got school!" he said then left, I struggled with the ropes around my hands, trying my best to untie them but came to no avail. "Someone! Help me!" I shouted, maybe his parents will hear me. "Help!".

_Alex POV_

No luck at all yesterday, no trace or clue of where Hope could be and I was feeling more worse the longer we couldn't find him. My dads forced me to go to school. I had to keep things normal, but how could I pretend everything was fine when my little brother has been kidnapped?! I arrived at Liam's house, throwing myself at him when he opened the door. "What's wrong? Miss me that much?" he laughed, but I couldn't laugh with him, my body felt too heavy for me to feel any positive emotions, I just wanted to give up on life and search for Hope. "Hope's gone, someone kidnapped him" I sobbed, hugging him tighter. "How did that happen? You two are always together, well, actually maybe not recently but, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be back, safe and sound" Liam said, rubbing my back. "Let's get you cleared up and get to school" he said, taking my hand and pulling me in. "Alex?" Harry and Tom said, looking at me. "You go get yourself cleaned up, I'll be up in a minute" he said, kissing me then gesturing for Harry and Tom to follow him into the kitchen.

_Liam POV_

"Hope's been kidnapped" I said as soon as we had sat down, and the look on my parents' faces was horrible, they looked horrified and their eyes begged me to tell them that I was joking. "Why didn't Dan or Dougs tell us?" my blonde-haired dad said, resting his head in his hands. "Well, maybe they were out looking for him" I said. "Yeah, poor Dan and Dougs, we're gonna help them look while you're at school or we'll help some way... Okay, thanks for telling us, go see to your boyfriend" my other dad grinned and I sat with my mouth wide open. "What? How did you? He isn't my boyfriend" I said after stumbling over my own words. "Really? It's fine Liam, we don't mind but tell him if he does anything, I'll get Dan and Dougie to... you don't even want to know" my dad said and I smiled. "Thanks for understanding" I said and they smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. "Ready?" I smiled, holding it together. I miss Hope and I hope that he's okay but I don't like what this is doing to Alex, he looks like he hasn't slept a wink. We arrived at school and I had to say goodbye to him as we weren't in the same year. I walked off to lesson, thinking of ways to cheer Alex up, he really needed it right now...

_A few weeks... :(_

The longer this went on, the more it seemed that Alex was giving up hope, he seemed to just try and forget that he had lost his brother... I tried my best to console him in the first week but he just clammed up and it was now starting to put a strain on our relationship, we argued a bit more when he would suddenly snap at me for some of the most stupid things, I've tried not to let it get to me though, it does hurt a bit but he's just stressed because he's bottling his feelings. Moments like these however, I really did live for, just me and him curled up together on the sofa, watching Finding Nemo, it was Alex's choice. The film finished and Alex was in tears yet again, it made my heart wreck with guilt because I couldn't do anything to stop them. "Don't give up, he'll be back, I promise" I said, knowing that I may not be able to keep the promise but I needed Alex to believe that I could and that it would happen. "Thanks, but I haven't given up, I'm just trying not to think about it" and I couldn't hold back my laugh. "Why are we watching Finding Nemo then?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning my forehead into his, looking deep into his eyes which really did make my stomach do flips every time. "I don't know, it was your idea..." he chuckled and I laughed again with him, letting my lips meet his softly, which quickly grew into a deep kiss. He flipped us with me underneath him then deepened the kiss even more, making me feel a little uncomfortable because of where this could be going. My suspicions were confirmed when his hands started roaming my chest and I bit back my moan. "Alex, it's just a couple of months..." I said and pushed his hands away from the belt holding up my jeans. Alex pouted at me and I felt myself weaken under his gaze. "You know what we could do that isn't sex though" I said and his eyes widened a bit. "Erm, I'm not sure, I haven't done this before" he said, biting his lip, all of a sudden nervous. "And you've done sex before?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "But I don't know what I'm doing!" he said. "Well, let me do all the work then" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling upstairs to his room.

I pushed him down onto the bed and both of us started stripping the other until we were down to our boxers. His eyes lingered over my body and I saw him getting harder with every second. I caught his eyes and he blushed, getting under the duvet. I smiled and climbed in next to him, slowly closing the gap between us and running my hands along his body. "Liam, let's just wait till we're both 16, it's fine" he said, kissing my forehead and I nodded, feeling a little put out. "I love you" he said. "Mhm, I love you too". I closed my eyes and let Alex wrap his arms around my waist and hug me close.

_Hope POV_

He had fed me every now and again, giving me water when I needed it. I was exhausted and every time he left I would struggle for my freedom. It was getting repetitive but I was desperate to get out. Just another day but after what felt like hours of struggling and shouting like any other day, the rope snapped and my eyes widened with surprise. "Yes! I'm out of here!" I said to myself, running to the door and pulling the handle, but it didn't budge in the slightest. "What?! No!" I shouted, pushing and pulling at the door trying my best to break it. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the door, he's home! I ran and hid behind the wall nearest to the door. Paul came in and I covered my mouth, he gasped as he noticed the empty chair I had escaped from. A second passed and I didn't know what to do. Screw it! I charged at his back, knocking him to the floor but he was quick to recover, rolling us over so he was on top, "Let me out!" I shouted, pushing back and punching him, not really having an effect on him but he punched me back across the face and I crumpled. He got back up, grabbed some more rope and tied it around my hands again. "Don't try anything like that again! You'll pay for it next time!" he smiled like he was hoping that I would... Am I ever going to get out of here? Are my parents even looking anymore?


	29. A Nightmare Not Yet Ended

_Chapter 28_

_Alex POV_

Another week passed with still no sign of Hope. Both my dads and Liam's dads have been looking every single night, putting all their music work and everything aside to find my lost brother and their lost son. The police had been called a night after Hope had went missing but this week they called us and told us that they were giving up the search but would keep poster up, my dads had been furious and Dougie cried in front of me, I hated seeing my parents like this, it was like I wasn't there anymore, they were more concentrated on the child that they had lost and I didn't blame them. Charlie hasn't stopped freaking since the day that he went missing and I'm pretty sure that he blamed himself, no matter how much I reassured him that none of it was his fault, it was the crazy person that took him who was all to blame. "You know what, I'm taking you out, we can't just stay in the house moping because I can't be doing either of us any good, let's go to the cinema" Liam said and I just nodded, following him out of the house. I didn't like feeling useless, my parents had told me that I wasn't to go looking without them but every morning I'd wake up to find that they'd already left to go searching again before I could ask to come with them.

We sat and watched the animated film on the screen, I wasn't even concentrating on it but I could hear Liam's light chuckles beside me, threatening to put a smile on my face but I really couldn't have fun without feeling guilty, not while Hope's out there in God knows what state. The film finished and we walked home again. "Can I have some time to myself today?" I asked as we arrived outside my house and he looked at me with his hurt eyes and I didn't care for once in my life, he can't feel any worse than I do, he's not missing anyone! "I'll see you tomorrow" I said and walked into the empty house, going up to my room and just crying into my pillow.

_Hope POV_

The same thing happened just like last week, the ropes snapped and I was ready this time, I had a plan, I wasn't going to bother trying to fight him, I'd just run like my life depended on it. I waited on the opposite side of the room with a random chair leg in my hand. Soon enough, the door opened and Paul passed me. I ran out of the door he came through and looked for any way out. "Come back here now!" I heard him shout and I panicked. I saw what looked like the front door and grabbed it, pulling on it as hard as I could but it was locked. "You can't get out! All the doors and windows are locked!" he shouted and I changed my plan, searching the house for a phone. I found one in the front room and picked it up, dialling my home number and went to press the call button but was knocked to the ground and punched across the face. "I told you not to try anything again!" he shouted and I whimpered, still trying to grab the phone.

"You're gonna pay for this!" he said, smiling evilly down at me after he had tied me down to his bed in his room. "Just leave me alone you freak!" I shouted, it didn't come out as confident as I hoped it'd be after I'd put a lot of my energy into it. "Shut up!" he said, kicking me in the stomach, forcing me to try and curl into a ball on the bed but the restraints wouldn't allow it. He walked towards his door, locking it and walking back towards me, undoing his belt. "No!" I said, knowing what he was planning to do. "You don't really have a say in this" he said as I continued struggling. He left me to struggle until I had lost all the strength I had to resist, my face and stomach were throbbing in pain making me feel even weaker and I hadn't eaten all day. He climbed on top of me, kissing my neck again. I tried pulling away from him but he just hit me across the face again. I whimpered and began to cry, I didn't want any of this, and I didn't deserve any of this. "Shut up and don't resist and I won't hurt you as much" he smirked, but there was nothing I could do except lay as still as possible, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me. "That's a good boy!" he laughed and returned to kissing my neck. He ripped open my shirt roughly and moved down to kissing my chest, his tongue flicking at my nipple and making me shiver, as much I didn't want this, how could I be slightly enjoying this? I tried my best to ignore any sensation, but then he moved back to my neck, sucking on a nerve, making me moan involuntarily. "Thought you didn't want this?" he whispered into my ear. "I don't!" I said insistently. "Guess I'm just really good then..." he said and proceeded to pulling down my three-quarter shorts off along with my boxers. I closed my eyes, trying to think of other things, other than what was happening to me now, I felt warmth surround my cock and I bit back a moan, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He carried on until I went hard and pulled away and getting changed again. "What the?" I thought to myself, then he untied me. "This is so wrong, I was just so obsessed with having a friend that I destroyed it, I'm sorry, I'm going to leave now, you can too, if you want" he said, nodding at me. I gasped in shock. What exactly was I meant to say to the person who kidnapped me and now was letting me go? "Th-Thanks?" I stuttered then left.

As soon as I was out the house, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. In my rush I tripped on my own legs a few times, smashing my chin on the pavement and blood was dripping from it. I eventually arrived at my house and knocked on the door quietly, not having enough strength to bang loudly. The door swung open and I felt myself growing light-headed quickly. I collapsed to the ground as the person who opened the door looked at me and the familiar darkness took me away. "Hope?!" I heard, then I was gone.

_Alex POV_

I was still home alone, my dads had gone out searching again, only stopping home to eat something and check on me. I came downstairs about 30 minutes after I heard the front door close again, indicating their departure. I walked into the kitchen and read the note that they had left for me. 'If you leave the house you are going to be in serious trouble, leave the searching to us, from your amazing dads'. Then I heard a quiet knock at the door. "Did you find him?" I called but got no reply. My heart started beating fast because I knew that it wasn't my parents if they hadn't opened the door themselves. What if it was the kidnapper? I opened the door after seeing nobody through the peep hole. In that second I was scarred for life, a half-dead Hope was on the doorstep before me and before I could say anything he collapsed backwards. "Hope?! What happened?" I shouted, running straight to his side. I don't know how but I managed to get him through to the living room and placed a blanket around him. I sat by his side with my hand in his which was freezing. I boiled the kettle to make a hot water bottle for him but just then the front door clicked, announcing my parents' re-arrival. I walked up to the kitchen door and listened through. "We're never gonna find him! We've looked everywhere!" I heard one of my dads breakdown. "Doug, don't, please, I don't think I can handle thinking like that..." Danny replied and I could hear the sadness in his voice as well. I opened the door and smiled at them. "Hope's back! He turned up at the door and collapsed" I said and they looked at me with a confused look and then their faces lit up as they took in what I said.

_Danny POV_

I grinned down at Dougie who couldn't stop smiling. "I told you he'd turn up!" I near enough shouted and hugged him in my excitement. "Oh yeah? I don't remember that, let's go see him" he laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling us into the front room but as we both entered we gasped at the sight. "What happened to him?" Dougie whimpered, letting go of my hand and running up to him, hugging the unconscious boy on the sofa. I turned to Alex, giving him a questioning look. "I don't know what happened! He turned up at the house like this, then collapsed when I opened the door" he said, hands held up in defence. I nodded and walked over to join my husband. "We should let him rest? He'll still be here when we come back, I promise. We've gotta cook dinner" I said, holding out my hand for him to take, which luckily he took and followed me to the kitchen.

_Alex POV_

I walked over to Hope's unconscious form and held his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, I should've known where you were, we are twins after all. Even if I am technically your older brother, I'll be here, I promise" At that second, Hope gasped and woke up, shooting up from his position on the sofa. "Hope?" I asked, not getting a response. I waved my hand in front of his face, still with no reaction. "Get away, please, don't touch me!" he shouted, pushing me back roughly making me hit my head hard on the floor. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my head and getting back up. "Hope, come on, it's a nightmare, wake up!" I said, running up to him and shaking him. "Don't touch me! Please..." he said, breaking down into tears. What exactly happened to him? I hugged him for a while and eventually he stopped and woke up. "What's going on?!" he said, panicking when he found out he was in my arms. "It's okay, it's only me, Alex" I said, hugging him tighter. "I thought escaping was all a dream, I was back in that basement" he said, shivering. "What happened to you Hope?" I asked, cautiously. "I was walking Charlie back home and after I dropped him off, someone kidnapped me. I didn't see them, they blind-folded me, beat me up and touched me up" he said, shaking as he finished his sentence. "You're okay now Hope, I'll be here, get some rest" I smiled, and he nodded, laying back down on the sofa. I ran upstairs, grabbed a duvet for him and pulled it on top of him.

"Dinner's ready!" my dad shouted and I shook Hope gently. "Time to eat" I said and he shook his head. "I'm not hungry, I'll eat later" he said, closing his eyes again and going back to sleep. I nodded and went to the kitchen. "He's not hungry, he said he'll eat later. What are we eating?" I asked. "Pizza, we made it with Hope's favourite toppings" Dougie said and I smiled. "Cool, can we eat in the living room? I promised him I'd keep watch over him" I said. "Yeah, why not?" my dad smiled, patting me on the back. "Go sit inside and we'll bring it through".

We ate in silence, not wanting to disturb Hope's slumber but that failed because as soon as he smelt the pizza he was up. "Mmm! Pepperoni!" he said running over and grabbing a slice, but stopped eating after that one. "What's wrong? Surely you're not full?" Dougie asked, wide-eyed and mouth open. "I don't know why but I am full and I think I'm going to be sick" he said, getting up and running for the bathroom. "How long haven't you eaten?" I asked worried. "I've been eating but only small bits and only sometimes and this has been since the day I got taken" he said. "Yeah, it's probably that you haven't eaten in a while and the smallest bit of food fills you up?" Danny asked. "Im sorry I'm a mess, the people or person didn't do that to me, I was running and I kept tripping" he stated, pointing at his chin and attire. "It's not your fault! We're gonna get the people that did this to you and make 'em pay" my dad said with his Bolton accent running strong. "Do you know who did this?" my other dad asked Hope shook his head. "I was blind-folded the whole time"


	30. More Than Just Little Things

Note; Hey guys, sorry that my adding has to be slowed down... I've started my A2s and it's tons of work :( I'll add as oftne but please still review cause I'll read them and try to add again ASAP :) Thanks for still reading if you're reading this :)

Chapter 29

-Alex POV-

I shot up from my bed, sweating. I had had another nightmare. It kept repeating what had happened but only in those versions, Hope didn't come back and he died. Every time I found him there was nothing I could do to save him and he'd just disappear out of my hands into thin air. Hope will get better soon, he has to, and I have to make sure he does. I need to get a grip. I should've been there to protect him when he was taken but I was just sitting at home watching TV, I'm such a terrible brother...

I got out of my bed and walked up to my little brother's bed, crouching down next to it before poking him lightly on the face. I had to be sure this wasn't a sweet dream compared to all the nightmares I'd been having which actually were the reality of things. I sighed in relief when he mumbled and then hugged him. "Alex?" he yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry" I said, then got back up. "What for?" he asked, he was more awake now and he was looking at me with his crystal blue eyes. It felt like he could see my soul, analysing the guilt that I had over letting him being taken in the first place. "Waking you up and I should've been there to protect you when you got taken" I sighed, wiping a few tears from my face. He couldn't see me like this, it wouldn't make him any better. "It's fine bro, I don't blame you, anyways I was with Charlie and you were with Liam... So you couldn't just leave and walk with me, I was being stupid" he smiled, getting out of bed and hugging me. "Am I forgiven then?" I asked, more tears falling but these came from happiness. "Yeah, you never were at fault in my eyes" he said, squeezing me tighter. "Thanks Hope" I smiled. "Now get to bed, I don't want you to be grumpy later on" he laughed. "I'm not grumpy in the mornings" I fake glared. "Whatever Al! PASS THE CEREAL! Sound familiar?" he laughed. "Nope, goodnight Hope" I chuckled then climbed back into my bed. "Night" he replied. "It's nice to have you back" I added. "It's nice to be back" I heard before closing my eyes and falling into a peaceful rest.

-Hope POV-

I woke up again later in the morning. I loved waking up in a nice warm comfy bed again but my whole body was aching all of a sudden and it was unbearable. Why didn't I feel this earlier? I grunted quietly as I sat up in my bed and got up to walk to the bathroom. I should feel better after having a shower. Half-way there my legs gave way and I fell on my knees, supporting myself with my hands. Alex shot up in his bed at the sound. "What?!" he said, looking around confused then spotting me. "What's wrong Hope?" he asked, getting up and sitting next to me, "nothing" I said, trying to stand up again, but it made the pain worse and I started crying from the pain. "One second, I'll be right back" he said but I grabbed his hand, keeping him near me. "No, don't leave me please" I begged. "Okay...Dad!" he shouted and I heard a crash in the other room. "They're on their way" he laughed and I would too if I wasn't in as much pain. A few seconds later our dads appeared and panic was drawn across both their faces. "What's wrong?!" Dougie asked, rushing over. "He's in pain" Alex answered for me. "I'll get some painkillers" Danny said then walked to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Dougie swept me up in his arms and placed me back in my bed. "No moving around for you today little dude" he smiled, like he was enjoying looking after me. "Dad! I'm not little" I moaned. "You're still not going anywhere, anyone you want to talk to will either have to call or visit, you're not going out" he said. I sighed and fell back into my pillow, my eyes shutting and I was out like a light. "Is he okay?" Alex asked.

-Alex POV-

I went back to school alone again and I don't know why I thought Alex would be better within the day he got back. It was a stupid thought. I knocked for Liam and put a smile on my face, at least he was back now and I knew he was safe. "Hi!" I smiled when the door opened. "Woah, you're happy! What happened?" Liam smiled back. "He came back!" I laughed, picking him up and spinning him around. "That's great! I'll come round later after school" he laughed and slipped on his shoes so that we could begin our walk to school.

"Any news on Hope?" Charlie asked and this was all he really asked every single day but now it seems pretty convenient. "He's back but he's at home recovering cause he's still tired" I replied and he blinked a couple of times, actually processing my difference in answer. "Really? He's back?! No joke? Can I see him later?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Sure, if you want" I smiled and walked Liam to his class. "See ya later" I said, kissing him. "I love you!" he said, waving as he left. "I love you too!" I shouted after him before turning and walking to my own class. "Aww! Young love..." I heard someone say. I spun around and sure enough it was that kid Hope was talking about before, the one he was flirting with but I think he may have gone further than flirting. "Who are you?" I asked. "Didn't Hope tell you about little old me?" he smiled. "No, why? Are you important?" I asked. "I'm just a friend of his but he stopped coming to English... Any ideas why?" he asked. "He was kidnapped" I said and he looked shocked. "B-but he seemed like the strong type, and he was so nice! Why would anyone do that?" he asked. "I don't know why but he's back now and he said he doesn't know who did it... Would Hope want to talk to you?" I asked politely, seeing it rude not to let one of Hope's friends see him. "Maybe, he might even be happy to see me" he grinned. "Sure then, you can come to see him after school, see you later" I said. "See ya mate!" he smiled and walked off. "He seemed nice" I said to myself. Hope must of mentioned his name once? Mark? No... Oh yeah! Paul! Maybe I should invite him to join us at lunchtime...

-Liam POV-

I was not pleased...not pleased at all! I got back from my lesson and came to our normal place where I met Alex. Alex was there but he wasn't alone. He was being chatted up by some other guy, older than me, good-looking and sitting in my seat! I pouted and walked over. "Alex" I said. "Li! Sit down, this is Paul... One of Hope's friends" he said, placing an arm on his shoulder. "I don't recognise him" I said bluntly. "He only hung around with him in English, so that's why" he explained. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, glancing at Paul who was checking out Alex! I could tell, his eyes were glued to him! "Sure! What's up?" he asked. "In private" I said, glaring at Paul. "Okay..." he said. "I don't like him, he's just not right, there's something wrong about him" I said. "That's rubbish, he's just a friend" he said, looking back at him. "He looks like he wants to be more than just your friend" I said, then Alex turned on me. "What? Liam, you're being an idiot, stop being a jealous little kid and just talk to him" he said, taking my hand but I ripped it back out. "Get off!" I said and glared at him for calling me a kid. "If you think that I'm just a kid, then maybe your too old for me!" I said, storming off to the toilet and crying. Why was he being so mean?

-Alex POV-

"He'll be back, don't worry" Paul smiled. "Sorry about him, he's just being a kid, he's not used to not having my undivided attention" I laughed and he laughed with me. "So how is Hope? Is there anything wrong with him at all?" he asked. "Not really, he just slips into and out of consciousness a lot of the time and today he couldn't come to school because he was in too much pain" I said and my hand felt a drop on it. Was it raining? I looked up at Paul and he was crying. "He was s-such a nice kid, what had he ever done to anyone?!" he said, I put my hand on his trying to comfort him. "It's okay, he'll be okay and all of this will be forgotten anyway, he just needs a bit of time" I said then pulled him into a hug despite what Liam had said. Paul didn't like me like that and he knows that I've got Liam...


	31. Jealousy

Chapter 30

-Alex POV-

Lunch finished and Liam still hadn't came back. "I wonder where he is..." I said quietly. I hope haven't upset him too much... "Just let him be! I always go off on one but I feel much better after I've spent some time alone" he smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing. "I see why you're one of Hope's friends, you're really nice!" I smiled at him. "Thanks, you too, you just seem a bit troubled" he said. "Well, maybe sometimes... Liam always wants my undivided attention, except when it comes to Hope" I said. "Can't really blame him, you seem like a great guy" he said. "Thanks... I've gotta get to lesson, what do you have?" I asked. "I.C.T" he said. "Cool! Me too but I don't know why I never noticed you" I said. "I'm the one that's always alone because everyone thinks I'm weird" he said, looking at the ground. "Well, they don't know what they're missing and it's their loss" I smiled. We walked to lesson and chatted all throughout the whole time, ignoring the teacher when he glared at us for talking.

Soon enough the end of the day came, it was time to go home and I was relieved, it had been a long day and all I'd been thinking about was Hope and Liam. "You can come over now if you want to?" I said and asked Paul. "Really?" he smiled brightly. "Sure! We'll go after I find Liam, he's probably calmed down now" I said. "Sure" he nodded. I walked to Liam's lesson and found him waiting outside the class for me. "You going to come and see Hope?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah, but are you going to apologise?" he asked and my smile disappeared. "For what? You were being childish" I said. "AND you were ignoring me, I said that I thought that there was something bad about him and you just told me I was jealous" he replied with anger and hurt dripping in his words. "You were!" I said, standing by my word stubbornly when I could easily have ended this argument... "I'm coming over to see Hope then I'm leaving" he said. "If that's what you want" I said. "Yeah, if you're going to call me a child then I'm just going to ignore you from now on, just like the child I am" he said, walking past. I spun round and went back to where Paul was waiting for me. "What's wrong? You look like you're going to cry" he said, moving closer. "Liam's refusing to talk to me until I say sorry" I said. "Well, If you haven't done anything wrong then why should you?" he said pouting. "So he'll talk to me..." I said with my voice lowered as I really considered it. "That would be giving in to him! He'll want you back! If he doesn't then he's an idiot, anyone would want you" he said. "Let's get home so you can see Hope" I said.

The walk was quite silent until he broke it. "Can I talk to him alone first?" he asked and suspicion flooded my brain. "Sure but why?" I asked back. "Well, I know he's your brother but maybe he's told me things that you don't know and I just want a quick word about stuff" he said. "Yeah, sure whatever then but please tell me if there's anything I don't know but should" I said. "I will, I promise" he smiled. We walked into my house and Liam was already here, I could just tell. His smell was here... Well, that and his jacket. We went upstairs to our room and opened the door. Liam turned around from Hope and instantly he looked angry again. "What's he doing here?" he glared. "He's my friend, so if you have a problem you can leave" I said and he looked at me with shocked eyes. "If that's what you want..." he said and ran out. "He's all yours, I'll be just downstairs, call me when you want me up" I said and closed the door, leaving them alone and dashing after Liam. Luckily he was only outside and sitting on our porch. "I'm sorry" I said. "That's not what you were saying a second ago..." he said quietly. I joined him and put my hand on his but he slipped it out. "Well, I mean it, you have no reason to be jealous of him, I want you-" I said but he cut me off. "Do you find him attractive?" he asked, his words cutting off my breathing supply and I choked on his words. "What?!" I asked, quite shocked by his question. "Do you find him attractive? Yes or no, it's simple" he said. "Well...yeah, but I wouldn't do anything!" I said. "But you want to though, I'm just not enough!" Liam shouted then ran off. I'm an idiot...

-Hope POV-

"W-what? What are you doing here?" I stuttered. "Alex, he invited me because I was soo very worried about you" he said fakely and his voice made me feel sick. "I'm going to tell them if you don't leave-" I said and he laughed making me stop. "But if you do that...I'll get people to hurt your family, maybe even kill them if I feel like it! Now listen up, what I want you to do is get Alex to leave Liam for me, and then I won't hurt Liam" he grinned evilly. "No! I can't, it'll kill Liam, they're made for each other" I said, refusing to do any of the crazy things that were leaving his mouth. "And they'll die for each other if you don't... Besides, that brother of yours is far more attractive than you ever will be" he laughed. I couldn't believe this was happening! He let me go and I thought this was over but I'm starting to think this is just the beginning...

-Alex POV-

"So how's everything in here, you two caught up?" I smiled. "Yeah, we're all cool, right Hope?" Paul replied. "Yeah, I'm fine" he nodded but something was off... "You sure? You look pale..." I said. "Yeah, I'm fine, stop fussing" he smiled. "Okay, want to get some rest? I want you to be back at school soon, I miss having you around" I said. "Yeah, I am a bit tired..." he replied, rubbing his eyes. "Cool, let's go Paul" I nodded and he followed me out the room. "So what happened? I can tell something's up!" he said, looking me in the eyes. "He left me" I said. "Really? Did he actually dump you?" he said shocked. "Well, he didn't say it but I think it's over for us" I said. "Aww mate, don't cry, it'll be okay, I promise" he said hugging me and wiped my face with the back of his hand. I didn't even realise I had started crying. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, pretending it was Liam that I was hugging and eventually, I felt better. "Thanks" I said. "What for?" he smiled. "Being here for me even though I've only known you for a day" I said. "Well, It's not a problem really, you're my mate's brother who I think now is my mate as well, I'm glad to help" he smiled. "Let's go watch a film" I smiled. "Sure, I love films! What do you wanna watch?" he asked, perching himself on our sofa. "Hmm, do you like cartoon films?" I asked. "I don't mind them, depends which ones actually, what you thinking?" he asked. "Finding nemo?" I smiled because it made me think of Hope again. "I haven't seen that one" he said curiously. "Really?" How could he have not seen it?! "You're gonna love it then!" I said, jumping on the sofa landing next to him. I put the Blu-ray in and turned off the lights.

We were entranced in the film as soon as it came on. I'd always liked films like these, they were so meaningful to me, it was one of Hope's favourites as well. "That's so sad, they took him!" Paul said, pointing at the screen and I nodded while trying not to laugh. He looked he was going to cry. "Sorry, I get all emotional in sad parts of all films" he half-smiled. "nNo problem, come here" I said, offering out an arm. I was freezing and I needed something to keep me warm, he looked sceptical for a second then smiled and laid against my chest. That's one way of warming up. "Why does Liam hate me?" he asked suddenly. "He doesn't, don't be silly" I said, trying to laugh it off. "I'm not stupid, I can tell by the way he looks at me like I'm dirt" he continued. "But you're not, you're a good friend" I said. "He doesn't deserve someone like you! You're so great, and, was he jealous of me?" he asked, realisation crossing his face. "I think so, he wasn't happy when he saw us together at lunch" I said. "Hmm, well, someone like that sounds possessive, maybe he is a bit young for you, he's not mature" he said but I didn't want to give up on him just yet. "Nah, he's sweet and kind and thoughtful, he'd do anything for me and I love him for everything he is" I smiled. I've never said that out loud before and it made me feel warm inside, I just wish that I'd said that to his face. "That's sweet but does he feel the same about you?" he said sceptically. "I hope so, do you want a drink?" I asked, all of a sudden just wanting to forget what had happened today. "Do you have any alcohol?" he grinned. "Maybe..." I smiled back.


	32. Broken Promises and Broken Relationships

-Alex POV-

It was so much fun drinking and talking with Paul. He seemed so laid-back but mature at the same time, so trust-worthy and a bit attractive... I know very well that can't do anything! I have to prove to Liam that he is the only one for me... I may only be 16 but I swear this is love, if it isn't then it will be love. What me and Liam is going to last forever and we'll be together forever. This is just a hiccup, an obstacle that we can and will overcome. "What you thinking?" Paul asked, interrupting my thinking. "It's silly, just nothing" I smiled. "I don't think anything you say is silly, come on, out with it!" he smiled. "I was thinking about Liam, he really is special to me" I began. "Oh come on, you really think that idiot will see how stupid he's been? He thinks you're still in the wrong" he said harshly, making tears form in my eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just that I hate it when people like you are treated like this, you deserve a lot better..." he said moving closer, the tears didn't stop pouring because maybe he was right, maybe I was being ignorant to the truth. The simple truth that Liam just wasn't willing to try anymore, he didn't want US anymore.

-Hope POV-

I had to do something, anything! I couldn't just let Alex be used! He and Liam are meant to be, I know it! I pulled my mobile off the bedside table and dialled Liam's number. "Hello?" Liam said and I heard sniffing. "Hey mate, what's up?" I asked quietly. What could be wrong with him? He was normally the most cheerful person in the world... "It's me and Alex, I think it's over for good" he said and I felt terrible. "Come over, I fancy a sleepover and you obviously need cheering up" I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "But what about Alex?" he replied nervously. "Screw him, you're my friend as well" I said. "Cool, I'll be over in 5 minutes tops!" he smiled. "I'll meet you and pick you up, I don't want anything to happen to you" I said. "Aww, thanks!" he said and I could tell he was now smiling. I put my clothes on and went downstairs. Alex and Paul were awfully close, if I didn't do anything something would happen between them. I cleared my throat loudly and they spun round. "I'm just going out for a minute, I'll be back in a sec" I said. "Whoa! You're not going anywhere!" Alex slurred. "Neither are you, you're drunk" I said angrily. "I'm not d-drunk, I'm just a bit tipsy" he said. "Whatever, I'll be back in a minute, don't tell dad I went out on my own or I'll tell about you getting drunk" I warned. He sighed in defeat and went back to the sofa and returned to watching TV. I walked out the front door and crashed into someone. "Hello down there" I laughed, picking Liam off the floor. He dusted himself off and picked up his bag of stuff. "Hi, thanks for that" he laughed. "Should've watched where you were walking" I laughed. "I'll think about it next time I'm walking innocently and some giant person runs into me" he smiled. "Okay, you do that! Do me a favour and cover your eyes and ears" I said seriously. "What? Why?" he asked confused and his smile disappearing. "I don't want you to see something" I said honestly. "I can handle it" he said and I nodded before turning around and opening the door I had closed just minutes ago. "Back already?" Alex asked then gawped when he saw who was behind me. He quickly took his arm off Paul's shoulder and guilt was drawn across his face. "I thought so..." Liam said and I grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a little drunk" I said. "With Paul..." he said, looking at the ground. "He wants you" I said. "Well, why is he all snuggled up with Paul then?" he asked looking at me with one of those intense looks just like Tom and Harry could do, searching for an answer that would be both the truth and something that'd make him feel better. "Because he's an idiot when he's drunk" I said. He nodded and followed me to our room. "So what happened outside while I had my chat with..." I said, not even able to say his name now. "Paul" Liam continued making me flinch but he mustn't of noticed because he carried on as normal. "I went outside to sit on the steps so I could think for a while. Alex joined me and I asked him whether he found Paul attractive and he told me he did" he said, tears forming in his eyes while he was looking at me. He rubbed the tears out and looked up at the ceiling, blinking any remaining tears back. "What an idiot!" I muttered to myself and walked up to Liam. "You two will be together! It's meant to be, I can really tell and I want you to be happy" I smiled. He looked at me with his sad brown eyes and then kissed me. I kissed back for a second then realised how wrong all of this was and pulled away. "Liam..." I said. "Yeah I know, you don't want me either" he said quietly. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, you'll regret it and I may do as well, I have a boyfriend to think about" I said. "Screw him! Be with me, you've known me for longer" he said seriously and I smiled because despite it all, he remained cute. "It's not that simple, I don't want to hurt anyone" I tried. "But you're hurting me now" he said. "But you don't want me! You want Alex but you can't have him so you want the closest thing to it" I said then his face lit up, "What?" I asked. "Be my boyfriend! You don't have to tell Charlie, Alex will get jealous and want me back!" Liam grinned. I thought about it for a second and it seemed like a good plan but I think I will tell Charlie. I don't want him finding out at the wrong time and taking it the wrong way. "Okay, I'll do it" I smiled.

-Liam POV-

I really wasn't sure what was going through my mind when I asked Hope of unspoken things but maybe it was the only way to get Alex to see Paul was after him and that I love him more than anything. I walked back downstairs alone, only for a glass of milk but it still scared the hell out of me. Hope had offered to come with me but what sort of person would that make me? I approached the living room shaking slightly, scared of what might I see. I passed through the living room quickly and into the kitchen and felt Alex looking up. "Be back in a second, I wanna talk to him" I heard him say. "Okay" Paul replied. I grabbed myself a glass and poured myself some milk. "So..." he said. "Yeah, I'll start, so I leave you for a while and now you're all comfortable with Paul in your front room?" I stated more than asked. "We're just friends" he said insistently. "And I can tell that Paul obviously wants more but you're too blind" I said. "I can handle myself" he pouted and my heart sank a little further as I realised that maybe I just annoyed him all the time. "So you don't need me?" I asked. "No, wait! I didn't-" he said but I interrupted him, not wanting to hear anymore. "Save it, I've heard enough and I'm going back upstairs" I said then did as I said I would. I walked back into Hope and Alex's room and just hugged Hope. "I want to go through with this..." I said. "Why? What just happened?" he asked. "It's definitely getting worse between us, he told me he didn't need me but I'm not ready to give up on him yet..."

-Alex POV-

What is wrong with me?! Every time I get a chance to make it up to him I go and say something stupid. "Of course I need you, you're all I want" I said to myself, but now I could really tell... Maybe this was over and I couldn't do anything about it. I've messed up too many times and he doesn't want to know. I walked back to the living room and just cried. I felt Paul's arms wrap around me and I didn't do anything to stop it. Wait! If Liam wants to not care, then I'll just do the same! He'll want me back eventually, or at least speak to me again. I crawled closer to Paul, knowing what I had said to Hope before about using people but it seems...this is the only way. I have to get Liam back, he'll get more jealous when he finds out I'm with Paul, maybe that could work. I looked up at Paul and he smiled at me sympathetically and I went for it. I kissed him and it felt so wrong but I'd do anything to be with Liam. Paul didn't reject me, he kissed me back for a while before pulling away. "Can you really move on that quickly? I'm not sure you're thinking clearly" he said. "Shh, I know what I'm doing" I said and kissed him again, I was telling the truth but with every kiss I felt a part of me die with betrayal. I told Liam he was the only one I would ever kiss...


	33. Just a Plan

Chapter 33

-Hope POV-

I smiled at Liam one last time to try and reassure him before picking up my phone and making the phone call that could change everything. "Hey Chaz" I grinned despite the pain in my stomach. "Hi, sorry I couldn't come round..." he started to apologise but I stopped him. "You're fine because you're amazing and I love you. I'm cheering up Liam at the moment anyway" I said. "I love you too but Why? What's happened?" he asked, sounding worried and I liked how he'd practically became a part of our family. "Him and Alex are going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment but that's why I called you" I said. "But what has that got to do with me?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to have to pretend to dump you for Liam for a while... We'll still be together but I'm trying to help Liam get back with Alex... Is that okay with you?" I asked. "Okay, I guess so but why are you doing this? It doesn't sound like it'll work" he asked. "We're gonna try and make Alex see sense. Can talk at school in a couple of days, or tomorrow?" I asked. "Okay, I love you" he said sweetly. I could tell he was smiling even though he was houses away. "I love you too, bye" I said then hung up. "How's this gonna work?" I asked Liam after taking a little breath of relief. "We can just go out for a while and hopefully we can get a reaction out of Alex who will see that Paul isn't the right guy for him" he smiled. "Sounds good" I nodded. "So here's what we're gonna do..." Liam planned and we went through everything that was gonna happen tonight and tomorrow.

We heard the front door closing, signalling that Paul had left the house and our plan could begin. I started up the best fake tears I could muster and heard Alex approaching our room. Liam put his arm around me holding me close and I snuggled into his shoulder. The door opened and I felt Alex's eyes on me instantly. I looked up at him through my teary eyes and could tell that he was trying his best to ignore Liam's arm. I could tell by the pained expression on his face that he wasn't happy about it. "What's wrong Hope?" he asked concerned. "I just broke up with Charlie" I said sniffing. "Why?" he said sitting down on my other side. "I didn't love him anymore, I think I've found someone else, I don't know if it's love and you'll probably hate me but I want to try" I said. "Who is it then? Why would I hate you? Paul?" he asked and I had stopped myself from scoffing. "It's me, he just told me before you came in" Liam cut in. Alex gasped and stepped back. "So we are over then..." he sighed. "What do you expect? You don't need me anymore, let alone obviously want me, I have to move on..." Liam replied. I really didn't like seeing them like this but there wasn't anything I could do but hope for the best that this will all turn out okay. "I understand..." he said and walked away. I held out my hand for Liam which he took and I gave him a comforting squeeze and my best smile. He nodded and laid next to me on my bed. "It'll all be okay in the end" I whispered. "What if it isn't?" he said, hugging closer to me. "Then, it won't be the end yet, I promise" I smiled and hugged him back.

-Alex POV-

How could I be so stupid?! I should've said something, anything but what I had already said. I should've fought for him but my mind blanked. I went to the music room and found my dad strumming away carelessly at his guitar. "Alex, what did I say-oh" he said then put his guitar down. "Stop crying mate, take a seat and we'll talk" he smiled warmly. I nodded and sat down. "Erm...it's...Liam...Hope" I stuttered out, sniffing too much that I still couldn't form a sentence and my dad pulled me into a hug. "Do you want Dougs in here as well, it might help" he asked. I nodded and just hugged him back. "Dougs, come the music room for a minute, it's urgent" I heard him say, his chest vibrating a little and tickling me, making me smile a little. "What's so funny? Eh?" he said tickling me. "Dad! I'm 17!" I said. "Yeah, and I still tickle Dougs..." he smiled, continuing to tickle me. I continued to laugh until I had enough. I tried my best to ignore the sensation to laugh and struck back, tickling him. "Hey, that's not fair" he laughed, toppling over. "Whatever" I laughed, continuing to tickle him. "I thought this was urgent..." a tired voice said in the doorway. I stopped tickling my dad and remembered why I was here in the first place, making me stop smiling. "Aww Dougs, I just cheered him up" Danny said behind me. Dougie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat down on one of the studio chairs in the room. "Why did you need cheering up?" he smiled and I took a deep breath. "It's about Liam" I said shortly. "Aww, want some advice seeming as his birthday's coming up? Not to mention his 16th..." he smirked. I thought about that for a second and it made things even worse. The feeling of my heart trying to rip itself out. His birthday was next weekend and we weren't together anymore and maybe never again. "Why ya crying? Come on mate, guys aren't meant to cry" Danny smiled, nudging me a bit. "I'm not with Liam anymore..." I said shakily. "Oh...I'm sorry" Dougie said. "It's not you're fault, you didn't know" I said, looking at the ground.

"So what happened?" Danny asked. "It weren't a quick thing, I had the chance to make things right twice but I messed things up even more each time" I said. They nodded like children listening to their parents and just continued listening not interrupting me which I was grateful for. "I met Hope's friend from school today, the one I thought he was cheating on Charlie with. Liam saw me with him and said that he didn't like him, that there was something weird about him but I told him to stop being a jealous kid" I said. "He's only one year below you-oh sorry, continue" Dougie smiled. "Then Paul came round to see him today with me, we saw Liam here already talking to him who asked why Paul was here and I said that he was my friend and he can leave if he didn't like it... so he ran and I went after him. We talked for a while and he asked if I was attracted to Paul. I said yes because I am but he didn't let me finish, I would never do anything... He left and came back because Hope re-invited him over. Me and him spoke again and I accidentally said I didn't need him and it's obvious that he felt that he needed me and I do feel the same but now it's all messed up".

"Mate, all you need to do is go talk to him again, just try to leave out things that would insult him and if he asks if you're attracted to Paul again, tell him that he's the only person for you, if that's the truth" Danny said. "It's gone beyond that, there's one more bit" I said. "I'm sure it's not that bad" he smiled. "After Liam went back upstairs to Hope. I kissed Paul because I thought it was over between me and Liam, I don't know why I did it now. Paul left and I went upstairs to see Hope because he was crying-" I said but Dougie interrupted. "What? What's wrong with Hope? Is he okay? It's the pain again isn't it?" he said, his breathing speeding up slightly. "No, nothing's wrong with him, well, this is where the problem is, he's with Liam now, he left Charlie" I said. "Well, that was unexpected" Danny said eyebrows raised. "Not really..." Dougie smirked. "Dougs..." Danny said, elbowing him. "What? Why isn't it surprising?" I asked. "It's nothing, your dad's just being silly, of course it isn't obvious that would happen" he said. "Okay...but what should I do? I think I'm practically with Paul now" I said. "Well, do what you think is best, your heart will eventually make the decisions for you, it will make the right decision, feel don't think" Dougie smiled to me. What the hell does that mean?


	34. Is Love Really Easy?

Chapter 34

-Alex POV-

Talking to my dads cheered me up but it made me as confused as ever. Did they know what I was meant to do? What was I meant to do? I know I needed to talk to Liam but I don't know if I have the courage to face him or even cause Hope that pain again. I don't know if I have the heart to break them up even though Liam is meant to be mine... I need him.

-Dougie POV-

"Why didn't you let me tell him my theory?" I asked, feeling a little disappointed that I couldn't give the game away. "Because your theory is right, if you were thinking what I think you were thinking..." Danny smiled. "Okay, what was I thinking?" I asked. "You were thinking that Liam is going out with Hope to make Alex jealous?" he guessed and I smiled that he knew me well enough. "Yeah, but why couldn't we tell him?" I asked. "Because they have to figure things out alone, you know, grow up?" he responded. "It reminds me of me and Tom" I laughed. "What? I actually thought you liked Tom at the time" he said confused. "Well, no, I didn't really... Well I did a bit but maybe that was lust" I laughed. "Well, the plan did work in the end though, I was jealous of Tom and I ended up kissing you, remember?" he smiled. "Not really, I recall that I made the first move" I grinned. "You sure about that Dougs?" he smiled evilly while moving closer. I just nodded in response, readying myself for something scary. "Death by tickling it is".

-Hope POV-

I don't know how long this is gonna take but hopefully Alex will act like he normally does and speak up. Just then the thought person came in and I grabbed Liam's hand who blushed. "What's up? Can't handle the heat?" I whispered in his ear. "I can handle anything!" he whispered back and I smiled then looked at Alex who was sat on his bed looking lonely. "What's up bro?" I asked. Well, I sort of knew already and I sort of felt like I was betraying him by being with Liam, even if it was fake. "Nothing, I was just talking to our Dads and they said something that's made me even more confused than before I went to them" he said. "Oh, what did they say?" I asked, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR...I don't wanna talk about it" he started shouting but went quiet like he was restraining himself to keep calm and quiet. "I'm a bit tired, you guys going to sleep yet?" he asked. "Tired?" I asked Liam. "A bit" he said and I changed into my pyjamas without a shirt. I wasn't doing it on purpose, it was hot tonight. Liam did the same and we climbed into bed. "Night Liam, night Alex" I said. "Night Hope" Alex replied. "Night" Liam said quietly. "What's up?" I whispered. "He didn't say goodnight to me" he said. "Aww, don't worry about it" I said, hugging him.

-Alex POV-

I woke up in the morning and sighed. It was the weekend but I was feeling even worse than yesterday. I felt jealous, jealous of Hope. How could he have Liam and I couldn't, it seemed Hope could get any guy he wants with a snap of his fingers. I sat up in my bed and looked over at the two sleeping boys, both looking so peaceful, they fit perfectly. Me and Liam fit perfectly as well, his hugs were the best, he was the right size, slightly smaller than me and he slotted right into me like a puzzle. I wanted that back. I wanted Liam back...

Hope awoke a few minutes later, well I think it was. I might have been sitting here for half an hour but he saw me staring at him and then looked away. "Hope, why?" I asked suddenly with a tone that I didn't even recognise as myself. "I'm sorry, there's something I need to tell you" he said. "What is it? That this all just some joke to wind me up? Because if it is, it's working and you can stop now because it's not funny" I said. "No, it's about-" he started then stopped when the boy in his arms stirred and awoke. "Morning..." Hope smiled down at him. "Morning, handsome" Liam replied and kissed him. I clenched my fists tight and left the room, what did Hope want to tell me? Who was it about? I pulled out my phone and called Paul. "Wanna hang out? I'm bored" I said. "Sure!" he said happily.

Liam and Hope came down the stairs wrapped in each other. "I had an idea, why don't we all go down to the park today?" Hope smiled. "Yeah, why not? Paul's coming around anyway so he can come with us" I smiled while Liam and Hope didn't look happy about it at all. We all went to the park, bringing along big Liam, James and Kate. "So what we actually doing here?" Kate asked quietly while looking up at the sky. "Just hanging out, except out of school, what do you want to do?" Hope asked. "Let's talk, I'm a little confused about the situation going on" she asked and looked at me and making me look away. Hope and Kate walked off, leaving Liam sitting next to me while bigger Liam and James chatted. "Liam..." I started. "Yeah?" he asked with a bright smile, looking me in the eyes like he wanted me to say something. "Hey guys!" Paul said, announcing his arrival. I sighed at the interruption but turned to Paul. "Hi, how are you?" I asked. "Good thanks" he smiled then kissed me. I was shocked and didn't kiss back. I turned to Liam who had left to go and talk to James and the other Liam. Not exactly the best way for him to find out about this, I'm not even sure I want to try and make him jealous anymore, there has to be another way...

-Liam POV-

He was with Paul! Now I was out of the picture, he was with the guy he wanted. "Hope, finished talking?" I asked, feeling myself getting close to tears. "Yeah, just one more second" he smiled, then returning to talking to Kate. I sat down next to him placing my hand in his. I don't know what to do now. Alex has moved on like I never happened...

"And now I'm with Liam and I'm not really sure about Alex" Hope said. "He's with Paul" I said quietly. "What?!" he asked, even though he clearly heard. "It's okay, we just need to do stuff in front of him and he'll eventually blurt it out" I whispered. "I can change that" Kate said, looking at us seriously. "What?!" I asked, mimicking Hope's reaction. If he gets with Kate then I still wouldn't have him and I might definitely lose him, she didn't know anything about what was going on... "Do it!" Hope said before I could think of saying no. She nodded and started walking towards them. "What are you doing?!" I asked but nearly shouted. "Saving my brother! And you!" he said back a bit frustrated. "We need to talk, I don't have a clue what you're talking about! What's up?" I asked. "I can't tell you or you could get hurt, my family as well" he said looking up to the cloud, holding back tears. "I won't let anyone know I know then, please! I don't want to let you face this alone..." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "You know, you're acting like a real boyfriend would right now" he half-smiled. "I try my best, now stop changing the subject" I pressed. "It's about Paul, now keep smiling as I tell you this. Hopefully he won't know we're talking about him" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and smiled like he told me to. "Okay, it was him who kidnapped me" he said quietly and I continued to smile even though right now I wanted to cry. "It's okay now but he wants Alex... I know he just wants to use him for his body but I'm gonna save him before that happens" he whispered but it didn't make me feel any better. "I need to tell him" I said getting up. "No, don't you'll ruin everything" he said pulling me back down. "Just relax" he smiled. If he could do it then so can I. "Now kiss me and pretend everything's okay" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him, doing as he said anyway. I pulled him in tightly, kissing him full-on. We stayed like that for a while longer than I expected and a few woof whistles could be heard. "You're a good kisser, I'm jealous of Alex" Hope smiled goofily. "Not so bad yourself" I smiled back, hoping that my stomach would stop flipping. "Finished eating each other?" James asked. "Maybe not quite" Hope laughed and I rolled my eyes.

-Kate POV-

Now's the chance I've been waiting for, he might have been with a guy but maybe he's bi? I've liked him for ages, since the day we met and I laid eyes on him but I wasn't as obvious as Lisa and I'm not a user. I like him for who he is, he's just my type, laid-back, sexy, confident. "Great smile" I accidentally said out loud while approaching the thought person. "Who's got a great smile?" Alex said while grinning cheekily at me. "No-one" I said, luckily I has blush on already but something was telling me that he could still tell that I was blushing. "Can we talk for a second?" I asked him and he took a glance at Paul. "Yeah, sure" he smiled and gestured over to the swings, the most romantic part in the park, unless it had a lake. We sat down and started swinging idly. "So..." he said quietly.

We talked about random things for a while, things that just made me smile because it was him saying them but I knew I had to get to the point soon. "I have something to say but please don't hate me for it" I said looking at the ground nervously. "What is it?" he smiled. "I understand that you're single now and... Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobe myboyfriend" I said, speeding up the closer I got to finishing the sentence. Damn my nervousness. "Huh? A bit slower" he laughed and I nodded then took another deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend because I really like you" I said looking in his eyes as I said it then looked at the clouds after I had finished. "Umm..." he said. "It's fine if you don't, I was asking not telling" I smiled. "No, I know, you don't have to explain yourself" he said and I continued to look up a the sky, waiting for my rejection, blinking back tears that were ready to come out. I looked to my side quickly and he was gone. "I thought so-oh" I gasped because he was right in front of me. "I do" he smiled his dazzling smile and I couldn't believe it. "Really?!" I asked shocked and he nodded, leaning forwards and our lips met. I melted into him while my stomach did a million flips. We pulled away and he was smiling. "Do you want to be with me? I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you... Cause you're like, really amazing and I'm not, maybe-" I started but he put his finger on my lips. "No! Nothing's forcing me, I wanna chance this, you're a nice girl, maybe the one I've been looking for who can make me happy" he smiled and I smiled back. How could I be so lucky?


	35. He's Mine, Not Yours

-Alex POV-

I continued kissing Kate every now and again just because I like it. It didn't matter how much I missed Liam, he's got Hope now and Hope has him. Hope gets who he wants whenever he wants. "What's going on here?" Paul said frustrated. "Talking to my new girlfriend" I smiled at him, preteneding that I didn't think that me and him were something. "What's wrong?" I asked when he sighed. "Yesterday, what was that?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess around with your feelings, I was drunk and...do you like me in that way?" I asked. "Maybe, I thought we may have had something" he said. "We can still be friends" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I gotta go, my parents are expecting me back" he smiled but there was something in his voice. "Finally, I thought we'd never be alone" Kate smiled. "Yeah, wanna hang round mine today? It's getting a bit chilly out" I smiled, putting my arm around her. "Yeah, course, I wouldn't like you to get ill" she laughed. "I was thinking more about you" I smiled. "Aww, let's get the others and go then" she smiled and I held out my hand for her which she took.

"Guys, we're going now, it's getting cold" I said. "We're coming then" Hope said, grabbing Liam's hand. I looked over at Liam who looked at his and Hope's joint hands then at me in the eyes before looking away again. I closed my eyes for a second then took my eyes off him. "We'll see you guys tomorrow then" James and Liam said. We all said our goodbyes and headed to our house. "Nice place you got" Kate smiled. "Thanks, I forgot that you've never been before" I smiled. "It doesn't really matter, I don't care about anything else! I don't care about your fame, I just want you" she smiled. "Thanks" I smiled back.

-Liam POV-

He looked at me like he wanted to say something but I looked away after our eyes met for a while, leaving me feeling empty but it's not like I was happily jumping from person to person, getting a taste of everyone in our group! "He's not going to say anything, we should just quit" I said to Hope. "Maybe you're right but I think we should hold onto hope" he said. "There is no hope, he won't talk to me unless I'm single, I can get him to be with me again! I forgive him for being mean to me and I'm even sorry if he needs it" I said. "Okay, but I have something else to say first... I've fallen for you a little" he said and my heart dropped. "You can't be serious? This was just a plan" I said. "But we've been acting as if this was serious and it's nice, I really like it" he smiled his cute smile and I put my face in my hands. "I'm not going to take you off my brother though, you obviously like him..." he sighed. "Thanks for understanding, you know you're amazing Hope, Charlie's lucky" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You know, if things don't work with Alex, I'm here" he grinned and I smirked. "I won't take no for an answer, we'll be fine".

-Hope POV-

"I have another idea on how to go about getting Alex for you" I smiled brightly. I was just hopimg it wasn't going to be over the top. "What is it then?" he smirked after I stared down at his lips for a few seconds. "I'll dump you and you can be upset, then I'll get back with Charlie and Alex will comfort you as much as it should be me being comforted" I said, placing a hand on my heart. "Not a bad idea!" he smiled back then punched my arm.

We got back to our house and I went to sit down in front of the TV. "Guys, Charlie's here" Dougie said from the kitchen and I shook my head. "Coming! Stay here Li" I said, flashing him a smile before getting into the kitchen. "I'll leave you two alone" my dad winked then left the room. "Why wasn't I invited to the park? I heard from James and Liam that you were all over Liam" he said with a frown on his face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the garden. "I love you Charlie, it was part of the act" I said. "But, you were never all over me" he pouted and I kissed him, making it as heated as possible. "If you can recall, we slept together" I laughed when we pulled away. "And what a sleep it was" he laughed. "You gotta go, I'll call you later, I'm breaking up with Liam today anyway" I said and he smiled. "Really?" and I nodded. "I love you" he said and pulled me into a hug. "I love you too" but I was guilty as hell when I said it, Liam was on my mind at the same time.

"When should we do it?" I whispered when I got back in and sat next to Liam. Kate was sat very close next to Alex. "Now!" he said, as I saw Liam's eyes stuck on the pair. I nodded and kissed him, instantly feeling Alex's eyes on me, jealousy was written all over it. "This isn't going to work" I said out loud after we pulled apart. "What?!" he asked, sounding genuinely shocked. "This, we can't be together" I said. "Why?" he begged for an answer. "It doesn't feel right, I want to be with Charlie again" I said, not making eye contact with him anymore, looking down at my hands. "But you said, you said you liked me" he said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes and my stomach curled. "I did, I still do but now only as a friend" I said then went to go upstairs, only to be stopped by Alex. "You can't just do that Hope! Look at him" he said, flaring with anger. "I can't help it, sorry" I said then ran upstairs.

-Liam POV-

Hope disappeared upstair and I continued crying. "You alright mate?" Alex said, coming over and sitting next to me. "I'm fine, ignore me, I'm just going to go" I said, letting the thoughts in my head continue to make sure my tears didn't stop. The thought that would always bring tears to my eyes, knowing that Alex had kissed Paul. "No you're not! You're staying, I don't mind keeping you company! And You'll be okay, you're strong" he said, then went and sat next to Kate. "Wanna watch a film to help cheer him up?" he asked Kate. "Yeah, why not?" she smiled at him then glared at me, making me look away. "I'm sorry" I said. "What for?" Alex asked. "Taking up your time, you should spend it with Kate, I'm going home" I said again. "Okay, night-" Kate began but Alex interrupted. "It's fine, me and Kate want you to stay, don't we babe?" he asked, looking at me then looking back at her who instantly stopped glaring to smile at her boyfriend. I had to get him back, I will get him back somehow, I know I can!

I grinned happily and sat on Alex's other side before turning my attention to the TV. Well, I pretended to... Alex's breathing was far too distracting! The way his chest moved up and down gracefully and his smile when he found something amusing or cringeworthy on the film. Before I could stop myself my hand was on his and his smile dropped. He tensed up. "You okay babe?" Kate asked. "Yeah, fine, just a little shock" he said smiling again but he didn't take his hand out of mine, he left it there giving it a small squeeze. O don't know what it meant but it was making me smile.

I sat happily with my hand in his throughout the rest of the film, content with the little bit of contact we had. We hadn't been this close since...we were a couple. Alex let out a loud yawn. "Wanna sleep round mate?" he smiled at me. "Really? Can I? I'll take the couch, I can't be near Hope yet" I said. "Yeah, sure, I'm sure my dads would let you but no, you can have my bed" he said. "What about me?" Kate asked. "Well, my dads don't like girls sleeping round, not until I'm a bit older, they don't trust me" he said and I had to stop myself from laughing. "But what about him, he was your boyfriend, couldn't you, you know?!" she squealed. "My dads know Liam's dads and they'd kill me if we had! Don't you trust me babes?" he frowned. "No, I mean yes, I love you" she said. "I love you too" he smiled and kissed her. I bit my lip to hide any emotion on my face. The words he said, the things he did, they were the things he used to say and do with me and to be honest I missed it, I missed it a lot...

-Alex POV-

Kate left and I knew what would probably happen tonight and I didn't care. I wanted to lose control, I wanted to be with Liam again, share a bed with him. Be close to him like we used to, my bed has felt so empty and cold without him or his smell. The smell of his aftershave had faded from my pillow and I missed it. "So wanna hit the hay?" Liam asked. "How about another film?" I smiled. "Sure! I feel like watching something soppy" he said, throwing himself back onto the sofa. "What should we watch then?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Erm, how about, The Notebook?" he asked. "Sure, I haven't seen it anyway... It's my dads' favourite film for some reason" I said and I burst out laughing. "What?" he asked. "My dads told me about that, erm, it's because..." I stopped smiling when he stopped saying. "What was it?" I asked, even more curious. "It's nothing" he lied. "Come on, out with it" I said then began tickling him. "Okay!" he laughed and I stopped. I looked him in the eyes cause I'd ended up half on top of him. We both stopped breathing for a few seconds I think and we just stared. I wanted this to last forever but there was a noise upstairs and it broke us out of our trance but we continued our eye contact as we talked. "My dads said every time Danny and Dougie watched that film... they ended up in bed together" he said then swallowed. That did it. I threw myself onto him, straddling him and kissing him passionately. He was stunned for a moment but quickly caught on, kissing me back eagerly, making me smile into the kiss. Our bodies grinded down against each other and I moaned lightly but he pulled away. "No" he said. "What? Why?" I asked while gasping for air. I sounded so needy but I didn't care. "I'm not 16 yet, plus you've got Kate" he said. "And I want you" I said, moving to kiss him again but he moved out the way. "Let's get to bed" he sighed and made his way upstairs. I followed him and we both stripped down to our boxers before climbing into my bed. I sighed and laid on my back. "I do love you, maybe too much" he said, laying on my chest. "I love you too Liam, I really can't live without you and I'm sorry for being such a prick recently" I replied and kissed his hair. "It's okay, but are you sure it's not just a crush, I really love you and I don't want you to mess with my head, I'm coping" he said and my chest became a little wet. I lifted his head making him look at even though it was dar. "Aww, Li, I promise you, I'll never love anyone as much as I love you". I kissed him again, this time more gently and lovingly, a warm feeling filling me and butterflies erupting in my stomach.

-Kate POV-

I stepped out into the cold harsh air and sighed. Liam could make a move on Alex and maybe that'll be the end of my relationship. It's not fair and Alex doesn't realise what Liam's after, he's just being the amazing friend he is. He said he loves me and I trust him. I started to walk down the road but was pulled aside and pushed roughly into a wall. "Get off-" I started to shout but he covered my mouth. "Stay away from Alex, he's mine! Don't think I won't hesitate to get you killed! And don't tell anyone about this or I'll have that pretty little face of yours ripped off" he spat then left. It was Paul, I could tell, his voice, it was so full of hate. I didn't want to test how far he would go, he seems like a nutter. But who can I tell? I broke down as soon as he'd left, tears flooded down my face as I realised how scared I was.


	36. Spilling the Beans

Chapter 32

-Liam POV-

I woke up early and marvelled at the perfect guy that was laying down beside me. "How'd it go? Judging by the shirtless together in bed, pretty well I'm guessing" I heard Hope smirk behind me. "Yeah, it sort of did but he's still with Kate" I sighed. "All you need to do is get him to leave her for you" he smiled. "Why are you helping me with this? I thought you wanted me..." I said and he shrugged. "I'm not gonna get in the way of my brother's happiness even though he probably thinks I'm a dick right now because of how I just dumped you" he said and I shook my head. "He'll get over it, tell Alex I went home?" I asked and he shook his head. "Leave a note, I fancy a Starbucks, come with me?" he laughed. "Okay but you're buying" I smiled back.

-Hope POV-

"I didn't know Liam slept here last night... Nothing happened did it?" Danny said, before taking a bite out of his sandwich and Dougie bursting out laughing. "I'm serious Dougs, if Tom found out that Hope messed around with Liam, he'd flip a lid" he continued. "Dad... We're still here! Nothing happened and we're not together anymore" I said the last bit quietly. "Ohhh... Interesting" Dougie said, eyeing up the both of us. "Why are you still talking then?" he continued. "Cause we're friends as well" I said, taking Liam's hand and pulling him out the front door. "We're going to Starbucks".

We gave our orders and sat down at the table. "Dad probably would've killed you if he did find out we did something like that" Liam laughed. "I wouldn't do that to Charlie... Actually, I don't know anymore, I'm quite confused now" I said while fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "You slept with him on the first day" he smirked. "Just cause you want some of this!" I laughed and he joined me. Our frappuccino and hazelnut latte arrived and both went to grab the latte. Our hands touched and I bit my lip. "I ordered that!" he laughed. "It's mine" I laughed back. He sighed and went to grab the frappuccino but I put my other hand on it. "Oh, so I don't get anything anymore?!" he said, pouting. "Nah, we can share both, I just changed my mind and want a latte as well" I smiled. "Git" he pouted. "I paid though" and he shook his head. "You're still a git".

I watched as Liam took a sip from the latte and I couldn't help but smile which burst into a laugh when he had some left just above his lip. "You've got some on your face" I said through my laughs. "I haven't" he said, licking around his lips. "You have, wanna bet?" I smiled. "What? That's a silly bet" he said, looking at me weirdly. "I bet I can make you smile, while taking it off, if you don't smile, you can have the rest of the latte" I said. "Do your worst" he said. I could tell instantly that he was trying his best to keep a straight face. I stood up and placed myself next to him on his side of the table. "Erm..." he said just before I kissed him, using my tongue wipe away the latte. The kiss lasted a few more seconds and he kissed me back before I pulled away. I gave him one look with a smile and he laughed nervously but smiled widely. "Wow..." he giggled. "Just lost yourself the rest of that latte" I laughed and he shrugged. "Oh well, it's worth one more kiss" he laughed then kissed me again. My brain mushed and I kissed him back.

A few minutes later, I pulled away because I felt eyes on us. "Sorry" he said and I shrugged. "No big deal" I smiled. "I gotta get back home now, see you tomorrow" he smiled, getting up and shuffling over me to get out. "You did that on purpose" I pouted. "Problem? Bye" he laughed. I shook my head and said my own goodbye.

-Kate POV-

What was up with that? I walk into Starbucks and see Liam making out with Hope again, like they hadn't broke up the day before... Should I tell someone? "Broke up with him yet?" I heard a voice behind me. "No and I'm not going to! Stay away from me you freak" I said, kicking him in the shin then walking away. I just needed to stay with someone at all times...

-Hope POV-

I walked around for a bit to let my mind calm down before going to Charlie's house. I knocked the door lightly and after a minute the door opened. Charlie grinned at me before pulling me into a hug. "Miss me?" I laughed. "Yeah, I love you" he whispered. "I've got a question... Are you ashamed to be with me?" I asked. "No! Why?" he answered and looked at me questioningly. "Why don't you want to tell your parents about us?" I asked. "I don't think they're ready" he said. "Or you're not ready, I'll be here when you are" I smiled and he nodded. "Wanna go to yours? We can talk and stuff" he laughed. "Yeah, sure" I said and we started walking back to mine. "What are we gonna get for Liam's birthday?" I asked and he shrugged, followed by silence. I didn't know what to say and the silence was suffocating. "Do you like Liam for real, like more than me?" he asked and I shook my head, lying to him so he'd stay with me. "I love you Charlie, you're perfect" I smiled.

The next day...

-Liam POV-

I walked to school alone after my day on my own. I had to think about everything that had happened that day. I was confused about everything and even though I had all that time alone, I'd got nowhere closer to making sense of any of it. I arrived and everyone was sitting like they normally were before first lesson. And there she was, Kate, sitting nice and comfortably, not anywhere but on Alex's lap with her lips attached to his like her life depended on it. "Hi" I sighed and sat next to Hope who smiled nervously at me. "It's fine, we're okay" I said to him. "Cool" he smiled and leaned in. "Unlucky, it didn't work" he whispered before laughing and my heart sped up a little. I just laughed back nervously.

The bell went and we walked to lesson. "Liam, can I talk to you?" Alex said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the toilets. "Do I have a choice?" I replied. "Nope, you were gone when I woke up..." he said. He waited for while until everyone left then kissed me but I pulled away. "I'm not some dirty little secret that you can just have on the side" I said. "Don't pretend you don't like it" he whispered then sucked on my neck, making me moan and my legs weaken and I fell into him. "Fuck you" I said, trying to leave but he grabbed me again. "If you want" he winked. "What's up with you?" I moaned, getting more frustrated. "I think you know..." he winked again then went to kiss me again, the kiss lasted a bit longer. I couldn't lie, I liked him a tiny bit like this but I pulled away again. "No, you're acting like a dick" I said. "Come on, just let it go" he smiled genuinely. I took a deep breath and smiled back at him. "That's why I love you" he smiled and kissed me again, this time I gave in to him, pulling him closer.

-Hope POV-

I smiled as I peaked into the toilets but as I turned away to leave them to it they came out and saw me. "Were you listening?!" Alex asked with his mouth open a bit. "It's fine, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Liam said, walking over to me. "I won't! Because I'm nice like that" I smiled. Liam reached out and grabbed my skull scarf off my neck. "Hey! My dad have me that from his younger days" I said reaching to take it back. "I need to cover my neck up" Liam said. "Why?" I moaned. "Love bite" he said shyly. "Aww, how cute" I teased while feeling a slight tinge of jealousy. We all walked to our separate lessons and I walked to English but I sat nowhere near Paul, I didn't want anything to do with him at all. I would've given him a chance if he didn't kidnap me and nearly rape me. He screwed it all up himself, it's not my fault! Well, maybe a little, I messed with him and made him like this...

We all met back up for lunchtime and Paul came over. I wanted to physically be sick but I'm just going to have to put up with him, as long as he doesn't pull anything we should be fine. "So, are you and Alex serious?" I whispered into Liam's ear. "I don't know, he just came onto me in the toilets and I tried to talk to him but you know..." he whispered then rubbed the back of his neck. "So why you wearing Hope's scarf?" Charlie asked him, interrupting our whispering. "Erm, well, it's a long story" he said. "Well, I don't mind" Charlie said, his eyes darting between me and Liam. "Don't worry about it, nothing's happening between me and Liam anymore, I left him for you remember?" I said, nudging him. "Yeah, but can you still tell me, it's a bit weird" he said. "Okay okay, he's covering up love bites" I whispered to him. "From who?" he whispered back slight jealousy in his tone. "Not me, that's all you need to know right?" I whispered then kissed him on the lips passionately, he smiled into the kiss and kissed back.

-Liam POV-

The rest of lunchtime, Kate kept staring at me like she knew something was up. If she knew that I had been kissing Alex, why wasn't she saying anything? "So guys, what did you do on Sunday?" she asked, looking between me and Hope. Oh no, she didn't see us did she?! What should I say?! "I was with Charlie" Hope said. "What about before that? I thought I saw you in Starbucks" she said. The table had gone quiet and everyone was looking between me and Hope. "Erm, no, I don't think so" he said. "Liam?" she pressed and I went red. "Nope, I was at Alex's still" I lied. "Cause I'm pretty sure I saw you trying each others drink through each others mouthes when you just broke up the night before" she said and tears were starting in my eyes as Alex glared at both me and Hope. I didn't care anymore, I just got up and walked off, wiping away the wetness on my face.

-Hope POV-

"Why?" Charlie asked, looking at me with hurt eyes. "I don't know, it just happened and I didn't plan it, I'm sorry" I said and he shook his head. "So that's it? You say sorry and I'm meant to take you back?" he asked. "I don't know but what I do know is that Liam needs me, it's my fault, not his" I said, getting up from the table and heading in the direction that Liam ran off in.

I caught up to him eventually and pulled him into a hug from behind. "I'm sorry" I said while rubbing his back. "I have no chance with Alex" he sobbed into my chest. "Come on, you know you do and I'm not helping" I sighed. "You're being better than him, he just seems to want to use me" he said. "I'm not going to go out with you until I'm certain Alex doesn't care about you, I know he loves you" I said. "We'll see" he said and wiped his face of his tears. "Kate doesn't seem to like us" I laughed. "Nope, I think she was trying to make sure that he stays with her" he said. "Well, just keep trying to talk to him, I'm gonna patch things up with Charlie" I said. "Okay... Sorry for getting you into trouble" he said and I shook my head. "I kissed you" I said and softly pushed him to walk away from me.

I pulled out my phone and texted Charlie to meet me in the park near the school. I sat on the swings and continued thinking about my future. What do I even want anymore? Who do I want? Someone cleared their throat behind me and I looked. "Hey" I said. "I can't do this when I know that you love Liam, you said you didn't love him" he said, sitting on the swing next to me. "I don't know what I feel! All I know is that when I met you there was nothing but shallowness! I wanted to give up when I got bored but it never happened because there's always more to you and you understand me more than anyone else" I said. "What happens when I run out of things to keep you entertained? I'm not here to keep you happy" he said harshly. "I know, I want to make you happy as well, that's the least you deserve, I love you" I said. "No you don't Hope, I'm going to go" he said, getting off the swing and starting to walk away. I sat and waited for a feeling and eventually there it was. I didn't want to lose him for anything. I jumped off the swing and ran after him. "Don't leave me Charlie! I mean every word, I promise... I love you" I begged. "Why would you kiss Liam then?" he asked. "I don't know, I'm messed up but I can change" I said, looking into his eyes and I knew I was going to try. "I'm not ready to give us up either, I'm going to take my chance because I love you" he said but he was scared and I could tell. I hugged him and we stayed like that for a while.


End file.
